Second Chance
by jv023
Summary: After Kara has broken up with him, Adam Foster isn't able to let go of the girl that has stolen his heart. Trying to get under Kara's skin, he is determined to give their relationship a second chance. And what about Kara? Will she be able to truly trust the young charming man or will she be struggling forever with her own identity?
1. Adam & Cat

As Adam Foster was walking down the streets of National City, he couldn't stop thinking about the only girl he had ever met that had given him instant goosebumps. Her long blonde hair, her clear blue eyes, her always bright and sunny smile… She always seemed so optimistic and that was probably the quality he liked best about her.

Unfortunately, this girl, Kara Danvers, had just dumped him moments ago in his mother's office after only two dates, both of which had been violently interrupted. Adam had been afraid he had spooked her of on their first date when Kara had suddenly fled away right at the moment on which he was opening up to her about his feelings. After she had left, Adam had stayed at the café, blaming himself for going too fast with Kara as they had only met recently and confessing how he felt during their first intimate talk had probably been too much for the girl. What else could have been the reason for Kara's sudden and quick escape?

But Adam had managed to snap out of this thought and considered that he couldn't help the way Kara had instantly stolen his heart from the moment he had met her. Not just anyone would have risked their job to send that letter from his mom in an attempt to restore the relationship between mother and son. And even when her first attempt to do so had failed, Kara wasn't willing to give up and had ultimately convinced Adam to stay and give his mother a second chance. He was glad he had given in to the girl's speech because from that moment on things had developed smoothly leading to the first family talk he and his mother ever had. That was the moment Adam had decided not to give up on Kara either.

There was something about Kara Danvers that had struck him and he had decided to risk his chances and ask her out again. And he couldn't help but smile the next day when she had agreed to go out with him again after the first debacle. That evening, their second date had provoked a special feeling inside of Adam. Kara had told him about the death of her parents and deducing from the look in her eyes, Adam had seen that she definitely had trouble talking about her personal life.

There was so much Adam didn't know about Kara, in fact he had the feeling that he didn't know anything about her life at all. The one thing he did know was the fact that she was just really special. She was always shy and insecure, tucking her hair nervously behind her ear and adjusting her glasses on these moments, but the weird thing was that Kara was never afraid to take action, even if that meant she had to stand up against his mother, the Queen of All Media, Cat Grant.

Talking about her parents to him, Kara had cut the conversation by this very routine of hair tucking and adjusting her glasses, a routine that Adam had witnessed way too often already considering the short time they knew each other. Then Kara had ended the talk by confessing that it was hard for her to feel normal, her eyes dropping to the ground and Adam couldn't help but feel sorry for her. The girl who always seemed so optimistic and was always trying to fix other people's problems had such a hard time struggling with traumas herself and Adam just wanted to be there for her and ease the pain. Adam had leaned in, whispering gently in her ear that it was ok, that no one ever felt normal and then it had happened. They had kissed. It had been like nothing Adam had ever experienced. Did Kara Danvers just kiss him? Did she allow herself to be kissed by him?

Adam had felt completely happy and satisfied, he had finally broken through Kara Danvers' wall. However, moments later Kara had been violently kidnapped by Supergirl's evil twin, Bizarro, leaving Adam completely in shock. Was their relationship cursed or something? He had fled straight to Catco – after all his mother was the Queen of All Media, surely there had to be something she could do – and had only just explained everything to Cat when Kara came walking in, unharmed and looking sheepishly at the two of them. Minutes later, Kara had broken his heart.

As Adam added everything up, it just didn't make any sense. They hadn't even properly started dating yet. All they had shared was one sweet kiss, a kiss that had changed his world, and he was pretty sure she had felt the same way. Maybe she was just afraid to be in a relationship, as she had lost her parents as a child. Maybe that event had been so traumatic that Kara had grown up with the impression that she would eventually lose everyone she loved.

Adam was pounding over his thoughts while wandering through the city as he found himself ending on the doorstep of the only person he could think of that would be able to tell him more about Kara Danvers. He ended up ringing at Cat Grant's doorbell.

"Adam?" Cat asked surprised seeing her oldest son visiting her at this late hour. "What are you doing here?"

"Kara, she…" Adam said, as the words seemed stuck in his throat.

"Oh no, she didn't", Cat replied. She had only recently met her oldest son, but she could recognize a heartbreak when she saw one. Besides, she had left Catco earlier that evening so that Kara and her son could have a talk and remembering the sadness she had heard in Kara's voice when she was leaving things apparently didn't end well.

"She broke up with me", Adam told his mother, giving her the confirmation to her suspicions: "And I don't even know why, I mean, we have only gone out a couple of times, there was nothing serious going on between the two of us."

"I see", Cat said: "Well, I have already warned you about how easily she is spooked of, as for the two of you, I don't think I should meddle with your love-life, but I do know that I will make her life a living hell for breaking your heart."

"Please mom, don't", Adam almost screamed out. As much as Kara had hurt him, he still loved her and he didn't want to use his mother to get revenge on her. He was not that kind of person, he cared deeply about Kara, even if they had only known each other for a few days. And since he was aware of her tragic past all he wanted to do was make her life easier, not complicate it. Realizing how desperate he had sounded in front of his mother, he quickly gathered himself together: "I mean, wouldn't it be kind of pathetic to use my relationship with you just to get vindictive on her?"

"Okay, so why are you here then?" Cat asked, already knowing that their newly founded mother-son relationship couldn't be the reason, she didn't expect Adam to open up about his personal feelings to a mother he had only met in person a few days ago.

Adam sighed, could this woman really help him, or was he just desperately looking for attention? "I was wondering if you knew anything about Kara, by which I mean something that doesn't stand in her work file?"

Cat looked at her son in surprise, sure Kara had been her assistant for the past two years, but she didn't know a thing about her employee. It was true that Cat had the suspicion of Kara being Supergirl, but she couldn't exactly tell Adam that. He would probably think she went crazy that she even considered the thought of dorky Kara Danvers being National City's fierce superhero. And after all, there was the fact that Cat had witnessed both of them in the same room. After that moment Cat had let go of her accusations, giving the girl some peace. However, recent events with the Bizarro Supergirl flying around the city had shown Cat that it was possible to perfectly resemble someone physically, making her wonder how Kara had pulled the trick of. Cat didn't investigate the matter anymore, after all it was hard to believe that her assistant would be capable of handling the action Supergirl daily had to cope with. Supergirl always handled every battle with true confidence and grace, where her assistant stumbled around Catco being insecure and clumsy…

"Mom?" Adam asked a bit worried as to why it took his mother so long to answer.

Cat immediately snapped out of her day dream, carefully taking in her son's actual question. "Well, there is this thing that came up once, but I'm not sure it's mine to tell."

"She told you about her parents?" Adam guessed.

"Yes she did, and I'm surprised to hear you know about that too, she may not be so reserved as I thought she was", Cat replied. "Before you ask, that's all I know, but it may be an explanation as to why she feels so insecure about being in a relationship", she added, trying to give Adam some advice like any mother would try to give to her son.

"I really do like her mom, I just want to get to know her and see if things work out, I'm just scared she doesn't feel the same way."

"If you really like her, then don't give up on her Adam. I won't admit it to her, but Kara is a special girl and even the best assistant I have ever had over the past few years. Just don't try to hurry her, only show her that you care", Cat spoke staring deeply into Adam's eyes.

"Thanks mom", Adam let out as he pulled her into a short awkward hug, the sudden movement surprising Cat.

Cat was not sure how to respond at her son showing his affection like this, so instead she kept standing still with her arms glued to her body. Adam backed away and left, not saying another word and Cat just stood still, taking in the moment, which had to be the first real mother-son moment they had ever shared. "Thanks Kara for bringing my son back into my life", she muttered softly, a bright smile across her face: "But if you keep breaking his heart like this, I promise I will make your life miserable."


	2. Kara & Alex

**A/N:** Quick and short update as this chapter will be the mirror of the first one, showing how Kara deals with the break-up. It will probably take more time to write the following ones considering these two just handled the emotional part.

Sorry for grammar or spelling mistakes, English isn't my native language.

Thanks for reading and please feel free to review, this is the first fanfic I ever write and I have absolutely no idea if it's any good. :)

* * *

That evening, Kara Danvers was lying curled up on her sofa, sobbing lightly. She had just broken Adam's heart without even giving him a proper explanation. Did he really buy everything she had said or was he just too shocked to say something in return? She had seen the look on his face even though she had been miserably trying to avoid his gaze, and she was not sure if he had looked sad because she didn't give him a real chance or if he had just been angry at her because he had been filled up with hate. The doubt ripped Kara apart.

She had never met a guy who had been so sweet and caring right from the moment they had met and now she had ended her chance of building up a future with him. No, she couldn't, it was way too dangerous for Supergirl to be in a relationship. The ones closest to her always ended up being hurt because of her alter ego and even thinking about what could happen to Adam made it unbearable for Kara. She would rather throw away her own happiness than she would put the lifes of the people she loved at risk. Adam would get over her, he had to, he was better off without her complicating everything.

Kara immediately snapped back to reality when she heard the gentle knocking on her door.

"Kara? I know you're there."

Alex. Of course it was. Kara pulled herself together, wrapping the blanket she had been crying in even closer around her. She didn't want to face Alex, not like this.

"Kara, come on, just talk to me. I brought ice cream."

Alex knew better than anyone that she could always bribe her sister with that one. This time was no exception: seconds later she already heard the door unlock.

"Thank God", Alex whispered relieved, but seeing her sister in front of her made her mood drop spontaneously. "Kara, you've been crying… What's going on?"

"Adam and I", Kara replied, her voice trembling and hardly understandable as she was trying to stop her tears from running.

"Did he?" Alex wondered. It would come to no surprise as she knew that Kara had ditched him on each date, unable to give him an explanation without revealing her secret, which probably had the young man left all confused.

"No, it was me."

"You? But Kara, you told me you really liked him, so why did you?" Alex asked as she entered the apartment. She put the two packs of ice cream she had brought on the table while pacing around nervously. Suddenly remembering the earlier conversation they had had at the DEO she added: "It's about you again, isn't it? You thinking that it's too risky to be in a relationship? I see now, after being kidnapped by Bizarro you probably thought she might as well have taken him instead, didn't you?"

"I can't put his life at risk just because I desperately want a relationship. My selfishness would get him hurt, or worse… What would happen to him if my enemies found out my identity?" Kara explained, but the soft tone of her voice gave away that she was really trying to convince herself rather than Alex.

"Kara, we have been over this. You may be Supergirl, but you are Kara Danvers too. She deserves a life. You can't be Supergirl fulltime, it would ruin you. You need a normal life. Besides, Winn and James know your secret too, they are your closest friends and I'm sure they'd rather live bearing the risks that come with that friendship than to live without you at all."

Kara remained speechless, unable to backfire at her sister's words. It was true that James and Winn knew. In fact, she had told Winn herself and James, well… There had been a time when she had hoped that they would become more than just friends as she could truly be herself around him. She knew that he accepted her, both as Kara Danvers and Supergirl. Meeting Adam had changed those feelings of course. Now she was just glad she had James as a friend whom she could trust, relying on the thought that he would never judge her based on who, or rather what, she was.

"The same applies to me," Alex continued, "You're my sister. I love you more than anything in this world. I can't imagine my life without you."

"Yeah, but you're a DEO agent, kicking ass is your day job. I'm pretty sure you're not completely defenceless", Kara smirked with a little grin around her cheeks.

"True", Alex replied, rolling her eyes at her little sister before letting out a sigh and grabbing her sister's hands, rubbing them gently. "I'm really glad to see that you are able to smile again. It's weird you know, seeing the most sunny person around National City feeling completely down, the sight makes me feel down too."

"Oh Alex, you know you don't have to worry about me that much. I can take care of myself, you know", Kara said, visibly touched by her sister's speech.

"I know", Alex returned, "but I'm your big sister. Worrying about you is both my night and day job. I will always try to protect you, even though I know that you are the one that has all those powers."

Alex pulled Kara into a hug, whispering "I need you Kara, more than you can imagine" and felt her sister relax into her arms.

"Thanks Alex, that's exactly what I needed right now", Kara uttered.

"As to that Adam guy you liked… I was there when the two of you chatted at Noonan's, remember?" Alex spoke. She could feel her sister nodding lightly against her chest. "I also saw the way you looked at each other. I may not have X-ray vision, but I'm not blind either. There was definitely something going on between the two of you, a spark so to say. You can't throw away your chances with this one, Kara. You can't just focus on everything that could possibly go wrong if the two of you started dating. Think about how you would feel when things worked out fine. It's not fair to deny yourself that chance at happiness and I know that, deep down, you realize it's not fair for Adam too."

Kara looked up to her sister, her confused eyes searching for Alex's. She didn't expect this kind of emotional peptalk. "It's probably too late now," she whined, "he has probably left the city already and even if he hasn't, there is no way I can ever face him again after tonight."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Alex replied, "And remember: you're Supergirl, you have to face real threats every day, so I'm convinced you can handle Adam. At least you wouldn't have to sit around in your apartment, asking yourself what could have happened if you had just risked it."

Alex easily started to let go of her sister, scared that Kara wasn't ready yet to break the physical contact the two sisters had shared these past few minutes.

"Could you please stay here tonight?" Kara asked, staring at Alex with her cute puppy-dog eyes.

Alex nodded, she knew she was unable to resist that look on her sister's face. "Of course sis. But I assume it's not a bad idea to start eating the ice cream first."

The words made Kara throw her gaze instantly towards the table where Alex had put the ice-cream earlier.

"I think it's melting", Alex added, wearing a silly smirk all over her face.

000

That night, the two sisters slept safe and sound. Alex only woke up once when she had felt a familiar feeling around her waist.

She smiled widely when she turned around and saw the pleasant sight in front of her. Kara lay curled up around her older sister, grabbing on her tightly, as if she was scared to be alone and needed the contact to remind her she wasn't.

It remembered Alex of when they were kids, of a time when Kara had felt isolated being a small girl dropped into this new world. At that time, Alex had been the only person Kara could talk to and the only person she trusted with all her secrets. It seemed that, after all those years, nothing had really changed.

Alex mildly stroked her sister's cheek. "Sleep tight, Kara. I will always be right here when you need me", she said moments before she went back to sleep again.


	3. Unexpected Visit

It was seven o'clock in the morning and Supergirl was already on her way to extinguish a big fire downtown.

When she arrived at the scene, she quickly used her X-ray vision to check if there were still any victims trapped inside the burning building. Kara flew inside the apartment, where flames rapidly surrounded her. Then she spotted the little boy she had been looking for, sitting terrified in a corner. She picked the young man up, smiled at the weird expression on his face when he noticed that the flames didn't seem to hurt the hero and wrapped him in her cape to protect him from the flames.

Only seconds later, Kara landed outside, putting the boy down as a group of people circled around her.

"Thank you Supergirl, for saving my son", one of the women expressed as she took the boy into her arms and received a gentle nod from Kara.

"You think you can give us a hand putting out that fire?" a fireman that had seen the scene asked, but before he could finish that sentence, Kara was already making her way up to the building again.

"A little freeze breath should do the trick", she spoke to herself. She knew she had been unable to use it as long as there had been someone inside. The risk of accidently freezing people was too big.

Kara took a deep breath and blew the air out of her lungs again as hard as she could. She laughed satisfied because she knew she had stopped the fire from spreading to the other levels. Another disaster had been prevented by Supergirl. She turned and flew away, picking up the loud clapping of the people who had watched the action on her way back to her flat.

"Are you okay?", Alex asked when Kara came in through the window.

"Nothing I couldn't deal with", she replied, suppressing a yawn. "Guess I should go to sleep early this evening."

The two sisters had spent a lot of time chatting the night before without minding the time and even though Kara hadn't slept as good in a long time afterwards, she had still been really tired when the sudden phone call about the fire had woken her, reminding her of her duties.

"Oh shit," she cursed when she noticed the time, "It's already past seven thirty, I have to be at the office at eight, and I have to pick up Miss Grant's lunch, and…" smelling at her arms she added: "I smell really, really burned."

"It's not only the smell, you look like you just went to clean someone's chimney or something", Alex reminded her, swiping away some of the soot that layered her sister's face while trying not to burst out in laughter at the ridiculous sight.

Kara ran to the mirror that was standing next to the window and observed herself, the reflection looking desperately back at her. "Oh no", she mumbled before speeding off to the bathroom.

"She will definitely need to use her superspeed for that one", Alex chuckled, able now to show her amusement about the situation.

000

Kara entered Catco only ten minutes late and hoped Miss Grant wouldn't notice her coming in. She was tapping her feet nervously while waiting for the elevator doors to open. When they finally did, Kara almost stumbled over when passing Winn's desk.

"Hey Kara, take it easy", the IT specialist said. Sitting on the corner of his desk, he had foreseen what was about to happen and could only just prevent Kara from dropping Miss Grant's lunch and latte by grabbing Kara's shoulders. "Don't worry, I don't think Miss Grant saw you entering, she's been really busy writing and…"

A cold trembling overtook his body when his words were interrupted by a shrill shrieking voice screaming "Kiera!".

Kara turned around and faced the emotionless face of Miss Grant.

"You're late", she said coldly while walking up to her assistant, the act causing Winn to sit down and start working away behind his computer.

"Miss Grant, I am so sorry, there was this accident this morning which I really couldn't avoid, and I, I uh, just made it here as quick as I could, because you should know…"

Cat raised her hand, showing Kara that she had to stop rambling on.

"Well, when did I give you the impression that I wanted to hear whatever silly reason you just came up with to excuse yourself? You should know Kiera, in this business there are no excuses for lateness."

"Yes Miss Grant, but…", Kara started before Cat cut her off again:

"Still, I'm happy to see that you decided to show up after all, even though you look redder than the tube of ketchup in my fridge."

Cat walked back to her office, leaving an even more embarrassed Kara behind at her desk. Sure she had promised Adam not to take on the girl too badly, but that didn't mean she had to go easy on her either. Especially not since she had started to develop feelings of concern for her assistant and she had been trying to avoid that any of her employees would find out. She also promised herself that she would push Kara, or Kiera as she liked to call the girl in a lousy attempt to create some distance, to reach her maximum potential. Having arrived at her office, she turned around once more:

"And please Kiera, find your patience," facing her assistant now, she added: "before I'll lose mine."

Kara swallowed when she imagined what kinds of disasters could happen if Cat Grant did lose her temper, and took place behind her desk. This promised to be a long day…

000

As working day almost came to its end and Kara felt more tired than ever, she was suddenly disturbed from work when a familiar shape turned up before her desk.

"Hey", Adam said shyly.

"A-Adam," Kara stuttered, surprised by the young man standing casually in front of her, "what are you doing here, I thought you were gone…"

She stopped, shocked at her own words. Adam being there meant that he at least didn't hate her for what had happened the night before and insinuating that she had been convinced that he would leave town could maybe change his mind.

"No I wouldn't leave, there is something I still have to do", he replied staring right into Kara's eyes and when he noticed that their eye contact made the girl turn red, he couldn't help but feel delighted.

"Mom called me this morning asking if I would want to spend some time with my little brother, Carter", he explained, "And since she also told me about how he is always talking about you, I just hoped you could do me a favour…"

"S-Sure, anything," Kara asked looking confused at Adam. Did she really just catch a spark in his dark brown eyes or were her feelings tricking her?

"Maybe you would want to join us? I just think Carter would feel more comfortable talking with you around", Adam continued, "Not that I would blame you if you didn't want to come."

"No, no, it's no trouble at all", Kara quickly exclaimed while waving her hands in the air and laughing foolishly, "Nope, I'll make sure to come."

"Great!", Adam cheered as Kara had accepted his invitation more willingly than he had expected she would.

"Are you free tonight?" he asked.

"What are the plans?" Kara asked in return.

"Mom has a meeting later this evening, so she thought I could come over and talk to Carter at home. She mentioned it would make him feel more at ease... I don't know quite what to expect, will meeting him really be that scary?" He made a face that accompanied his words.

"Carter is a shy boy, especially around people he doesn't know well", Kara clarified. "Don't worry though, things will get better eventually, just give him some time to adjust to the new situation."

"I can see why you two get along so well", Adam smirked causing Kara to become slightly redder than she already was.

"So, mom will be leaving around seven tonight", he said.

"Okay, see you then I guess", Kara reacted as she could read what Adam was trying to say.

"You know where my mother lives?"

"Yeah, I've been there once when I had to drop off those sketches she had forgotten at work, I've never been inside the house though, but I mean, that doesn't really matter, I can still remember how to get there", Kara babbled.

Adam smiled back in return. The girl had absolutely no idea how cute she was when she got lost in her words.

"See you tonight", he spoke, his face shining when he spoke out the word 'tonight'. "And Kara, thanks", he added when he walked away, leaving Kara mesmerized at her desk.

She couldn't believe Adam had come by to see her. Neither could she believe he had just asked her to help him out with Carter. It would be the two of them alone, and Carter. Alex needed to know about this.

Kara grabbed her cell phone and started texting her sister.

 _K: You were right. Adam didn't leave._

Not a minute later, Alex had already answered her sister's text message.

 _A: You know I'm always right, sis. What happened?_

 _K: I think I will have to go to Cat's house tonight, introducing Adam to Carter._

 _A: That's fantastic! One advice: wear that dress I bought you last week. P.S. I promise I'll convince Hank not to call Supergirl this evening if there's anything less than some major alien trying to burn down the city._

 _K: Thanks Alex._

Kara chuckled at the remark her sister had made. Maybe she would indeed consider wearing that dress.

As she put her phone back into her pocket, she didn't notice the two people that had been staring at the whole event.

Winn had witnessed Adam and Kara chatting and couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. Things had been weird between him and Kara since he had told her his feelings and seeing Adam with her made him clear that Kara would never really see him as anything more than a friend. While he had refused to talk to her any longer at first, the curiousness he dealt with after Bizarro had shown up had stemmed him milder. He had realized that he was blessed with the privilege of having Kara as his friend and knew that the only thing he wanted was for her to be happy.

The other person, Cat Grant, leaned against the wall, grinning slightly. She had followed the awkward conversation from her office and couldn't suppress a small laugh curling around her lips when she thought back to what she had told Adam earlier. Her eldest son had definitely taken the hint when she had mentioned Kara and Carter.

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Made my day ;)


	4. Meeting Carter

"Carter, this is Adam, your older brother", Cat expressed a bit restrained. She sure felt guilty that she had never undertaken any steps when it came to Adam. Now it was just embarrassing how she had to force Carter to spend time with his mysterious twenty-four-year-old brother.

"Hi Carter", Adam said softly, receiving a quick and evasive look from Carter.

Adam had decided to arrive a bit before his mother had to leave for her meeting, thinking it would be better to let her introduce him to Carter.

"I should let the two of you talk now", Cat spoke, meaning she had to leave.

Adam looked at her preoccupied when she picked up her briefcase, gave Carter a kiss on the cheek and made her way to the door. He followed her in an ultimate attempt to make her stay longer. Kara hadn't arrived yet and the thought of talking to a brother he had never met before was simply terrifying.

When Cat opened the door, she was confronted with the slender figure of Kara Danvers whose finger had been ready to ring at the doorbell just as Cat made her way out.

"Hello Miss Grant", she let out, visibly shocked by the coincidence that Cat left the house just as she was about to ring. "Adam", she added when she saw the man looking over his mother's shoulder.

Adam's mouth fell open when he took in Kara's appearance. She was wearing a beautiful black dress which accentuated her perfectly shaped body. He looked down and saw that the dress came just above her knees, making her legs seem endless. Her hair was put up in a loose bun, revealing her long silver earrings. She was gorgeous.

"Come in", Cat suggested, making a face when she looked at her son ,"I was just leaving as you well know". And with that she was gone.

Kara and Adam both waved timidly at her until the limousine was out of sight.

Adam looked at his watch, it was exactly seven o'clock.

"Wow, you're very punctual", he exclaimed, but when he noticed the faint smile around Kara's lips he realized what was really going on.

"You didn't wait until it was precisely seven did you?"

Kara shrugged her shoulders and adjusted her glasses, which was all the confirmation Adam needed.

"You really are unbelievable."

"I speak from experience when I say that Miss Grant likes punctuality", she reacted shyly.

"Uhm, where is your car?" he asked confused while looking at the empty streets in front of him. The house was situated on the hills outside the city and there was no way Kara had made it there by walking.

"Oh, I uh, my sister, Alex, she dropped me off. I don't have a car", Kara answered, tucking a loose string of hair behind her ear.

Adam pulled up his eyebrow. He didn't want to question it further, but he did have the impression based on Kara's movements that that wasn't how she had arrived there.

Kara finally entered the house and was immediately surprised by the wealth that surrounded her. The house had all the characteristics of a rich mansion.

She studied the hallway as she continued her step. The walls were painted grey and decorated with colourful paintings and Kara had no doubt that they must have cost a fortune.

Adam followed her closely, doing his best not to give away that he was staring at her back.

"In here", he said, holding one door open which apparently revealed the living room.

Kara's eyes widened when she walked through the door. The room was nothing like she had expected and very different from the hall which she had just seen. The light-brown walls and the dark-brown leather furniture gave the room a warm and familiar feeling despite its immense size. In the middle stood a wooden table which was surrounded by six leather chairs. It was dim inside, but the few led lights and standing designer lamps made it cosy and intimate. Various photographs of Cat and Carter decorated the oaken cupboards around the living room.

Kara smiled. This was definitely a room that no-one besides Cat, Carter and Adam had seen and she felt privileged that her presence was allowed in it. The contrast with the hallway proved that Cat was really the woman Kara thought she was. Behind that hard shell and the harsh image Cat tried to hang up there was really a soft and caring person.

"It's beautiful", Kara sighed.

"So are you", Adam confessed, leaning closer to her. The faded look on Kara's face made him reconsider his words. "I mean, tonight, with your dress and all… I just wanted to say that you look really different outside the working office."

Kara felt the blood pumping to her head, there was no doubt that she was blushing in front of Adam.

"Kara!", Carter shouted when he turned around the corner, coming from a room which Kara suspected to be the kitchen.

"Hey buddy", Kara returned as she caught Carter who had jumped straight into her arms. "You know why I'm here right?"

"Sure", he whined throwing a hostile look towards Adam.

"Hey, I saw that face little man", she said while putting Carter down.

The simplicity with which she did so surprised Adam. Carter was a thirteen-year-old boy, sure he had to weigh heavier than what Kara seemed him look like.

"Don't judge your brother before you get to know him, he can be a really great guy", Kara continued, giving all her attention to Carter so that she didn't notice Adam's confused look, "I know, because I have had the chance to spend time with him before."

"Really?", Carter asked, not convinced by her words.

"Really", Kara assured him, "and I'm here to help showing you that."

Carter eyed back to Adam, who had been staring at the young woman in full adoration. Now he was absolutely certain that she still had feelings for him.

"Well, I presume that means I have to give you a chance to prove yourself", Carter spoke in an awfully polite voice.

"I solemnly swear that I will not let that chance slip away, young lad", Adam answered using the same polite and royal tone.

Carter looked at the stranger in surprise. He didn't expect Adam to pass his test that easily. He had assumed that Adam would remain speechless after his little act.

"You, sir, are a worthy opponent", Carter smiled. Maybe Kara was right about the man in front of him.

"Does this mean I have successfully obtained your approval?", Adam joked back, glad with the smile his brother had given him.

"It means I have awarded you the chance to prove that you are worthy of my trust", Carter burst out unable to withdraw his laughter when thinking about the complete rubbish talk the two had just shared.

The two brothers looked amused at each other, either one of them smiling awkwardly at the other under the watchful and approving eye of Kara.

"Who wants to play some videogames?", Kara asked pointing to the Playstation that stood on a cupboard under the enormous flat screen television.

Carter immediately jumped on the couch shrieking "I take the blue controller!" as Adam whispered to Kara: "You really think this is the best idea during our first time together? It's not like we will talk a lot while playing…"

"I remember how he enjoyed himself last time when he was gaming with my friend Winn in your mother's…"

Kara anxiously stopped. There was no way that Cat could ever find out about that.

Adam successfully read her mind when he winked and added: "Don't worry, I know nothing."

"Hey, are you guys coming or what?", Carter shouted enthusiastically, glaring at the two of them from his sofa.

Kara and Adam quickly came to join Carter as the youngest turned on the television.

"Supergirl!" Carter squealed, causing Kara's heart to skip a beat when she heard the name of her alter ego.

She let out an invisible sigh when she sat down and noticed the repeated news footage Carter was watching. It broadcasted the images from the fire she had blown out earlier that day.

"So, you like Supergirl?", Adam teased, poking his brother's arm as he jumped next to him on the couch.

"A bit", Carter replied with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Wow, it must be so cool to have all those powers", Adam told when the news showed them the videos of Supergirl using her freeze breath.

The more images of the accident crossed the screen, the more Adam thought that the superhero seemed to have a familiar face. At some point he even noticed some resemblance with the girl that had stolen his heart, but he quickly talked himself out if that thought. He could not imagine the fierce look Supergirl was wearing on Kara's innocent, smiling face.

He looked at his little brother and back to the screen. "So this is what it looks like when someone is starstruck", he smirked.

"Hey!", Carter replied sounding a bit offended. "You will look at her the same once you get to meet her in person."

"You've met Supergirl?" Adam asked. "You have to tell me all about that Casanova."

Kara watched in silence while the two were chattering. She could only hope that neither of them would realize that the subject of their talk was sitting right next to them.

000

"Yes, I've won again!"

Adam showed his brother his tongue in return. "That's not fair, you have had time to practice."

"Just admit that I'm better than you", Carter mocked.

"Ok boys," Kara intervened, "you may be the best in this game Carter, but don't forget that Adam won most of the battles on Tekken, so I would call it a tie."

"We can live with that, can't we brother?"

"Not a doubt, brother", Carter replied.

Kara grinned. It was nice to see how the both of them had accepted each other as the evening had passed, but she had just clearly witnessed the climax. They had finally admitted that they were brothers in each other's eyes.

"I see the threesome of you have enjoyed yourself?"

The three of them simultaneously turned their head around.

"Mom," Carter spoke, a bit of disappointed slipping into his words, "you're back already."

"I think it's time for you to go to bed," Cat said putting her briefcase on its regular spot, "there's school tomorrow and I guess I will have a hard time trying to get you out of bed in the morning."

"Fine", Carter mumbled as he stood up. He hugged Kara and then Adam, who was touched by the act, and opened the door to the hallway.

"Bye", he uttered, "I really had a great time hanging out with you two."

"Bye Carter", Adam and Kara returned.

"I should probably leave", Kara quickly added as she stood up. "Thank you for inviting me into your house Miss Grant."

"Any time", Cat replied waving the words away with her hand while making a suspiciously friendly look with her face.

"I think I should go too" Adam said, not taking his eyes off Kara.

"Oh", Cat spoke with a high-pitched voice. Her son definitely had a plan with her assistant.

"See you later Adam, Kiera."

Out on the streets, Adam glanced at Kara.

"I can call you a cab if you want?"

Seeing the confused look on the girl's face he explained: "I don't see your sister anywhere near."

"Oh, right", Kara faltered. She couldn't exactly tell him that she was able to fly back home faster than any car could get there.

"Or we could, you know," Adam started, determined to take Kara out on a date, ""I know an awesome place not too far away."

"I don't know," Kara reacted doubtfully. She really wanted to spend some more time with Adam, but it was late already and she felt extremely tired after a day of short sleep, saving the city, dealing with Cat at the office and entertaining Carter. All she longed for right now was the cosiness of her bed.

"As friends?", Adam tried, misinterpreting Kara's signs. Maybe the idea of going on a date so sudden scared the girl and he didn't want to rush things.

"Okay then", she yielded, "Surprise me."

The two walked along while Adam awkwardly held his hands clasped behind his back. Neither of them dared to hold hands.

Kara felt relieved, the prospect of another short night didn't hurt that much when it meant going out with Adam.

* * *

 **A/N:** No real action this chapter, I just wanted to focus on the relationship between Kara, Adam and Carter (hope it wasn't too boring).

Thanks for reading and reviewing! :).


	5. It's a Date

Adam had taken her to a small jazz café only a few minutes away from where his mother lives. He and Kara had chosen a small table close to the stage and more importantly far enough from all the other visitors to the bar.

With her thumb, Kara slowly rubbed around the rim of her cocktail glass. Even though the alcohol couldn't affect her, she still loved the taste of a well-mixed piña colada.

"Thanks for breaking the ice between me and Carter this evening", Adam started, ending the silence.

"I think you would have handled it fine on your own", Kara said, looking up from her glass and smiling softly towards Adam. She was still amazed at how easily he had wrapped Carter around his finger by saying the right words at the right time, making his younger brother feel relaxed about his presence.

"Yeah, only because I knew I had you to back me up when necessary", he added, "You really have a talent when it comes to people, you always know how to make things better."

The compliment made Kara duck her head down again as she tried to hide the faint blush on her cheeks. She kept staring silently into her glass.

Adam tilted his head on one side and in doing so got closer to hers. "I did mean it when I said you were amazing."

Kara timidly searched for his eyes.

"So how was it like?" Adam continued, trying to change the subject.

"What was what like?" Kara reacted. She didn't understand what Adam was trying to say.

"Being kidnapped by Supergirl's evil twin?"

Kara felt the blood withdrawing from her head.

"Scary, I guess. I don't really want to talk about it." Lying to Adam felt awful and wrong, but what else could she do? Telling him that she was an alien with superpowers would definitely be a shocking conversation starter.

The young man stared profoundly at her. He could witness that Kara turned as white as a sheet when she thought back to that experience.

"Don't worry about it. Just know I'm there whenever you do feel the need to talk. You can trust me", Adam spoke with a tone of concern in his voice while he put his fingers down on the back of her hand. Continuing his movement, he took her hand and clutched it as if his gesture had to support his words.

"Thanks", she muttered. He relied on her, why was she unable to do the same? Maybe one day she would have to trust him with her secret. It would be the only way to make things work between them. Keeping secrets in a relationship always caused trouble, but the thought of confessing to Adam what she was capable of terrified her.

"So what's your favourite colour?"

His sudden question provoked a confused look on Kara's face.

"I'm kind of trying to get to know you better", he admitted.

Kara grinned. Although she had to hide half of her life from him, she was delighted with the attempt.

"It's blue."

"Mine is too", Adam replied sheepishly. He was glad that his silly question had finally caused Kara to relax.

In the hour which followed, Adam learned that Kara had grown up in a small cottage on the countryside, more specifically in Midvale, together with her foster parents and her adoptive sister Alex. Kara had carefully told him, trying not to reveal too much, how she had developed a close relationship with Alex over the years, up to the point that it didn't matter anymore that they weren't actually related. Her story and the enthusiasm with which she talked about her sister made Adam wonder if he would ever be able to have that connection with Kara.

"I'm definitely looking forward to meeting your sister", Adam expressed, "Based on what you said, she seems like a caring person."

"She is", Kara answered and Adam saw her face brighten when she spoke about her sister, "And she wanted to meet you too."

Adam smiled widely. Deducing from Kara's last sentence, the two sisters had definitely gossiped about him.

"What about your foster dad?" he questioned "I don't recall you mentioned him on our previous night out."

"He died about a year after I had arrived with the Danvers."

Kara's face dropped. She still blamed herself for Jeremiah's death. If she hadn't been so reckless using her powers, he would still be alive today.

"I'm so sorry", Adam sincerely condoled. The girl in front of him had experienced so much pain and loss already. No wonder she had a hard time letting people in. Adam promised he would do every possible thing to make Kara happy, he never wanted to see her so heart-broken ever again.

"It's fine", Kara said unconvincingly, "Enough about me, what's there to know about you?"

"I think you already know the basics," he smirked, glad that Kara had driven the attention away from her tragic past, "the fact that I've lived in Opal City for most of my life, how I've lived with my dad since my parents violently broke up, and how I never saw my mother because she had dropped the custody case in order to focus on building up her imperium…"

Adam paused and now it was Kara who took his hand.

"I can imagine how it must have been, growing up without a mother, receiving a few Christmas or birthday cards but never seeing her in person…"

Holding Kara's hand, Adam knew he was in no position to complain. His parents were still around, Kara's weren't. Still, she was the one who felt the need to comfort him. Every time again, he was astonished by that characteristic of the girl.

"and now I'm here in National City," he continued, "because a certain someone decided it was time for me and my mother to bond. And that someone turned out to be a really wonderful person."

He took her hand closer and pinched it slightly. "And I doubt if I ever want to leave again."

The girl turned red as she listened to his charming words.

"Adam… it was nice to meet you too. When I sent the letter, I had no idea that the man who would respond would be so… sweet and… understanding", she stammered, with a vague smile and red cheeks.

"Thanks", he grinned. Kara definitely opened up, the shy girl could as well confess immediately how she felt.

All of a sudden, the four musicians on the scene started playing a slow and romantic song and Adam seized the opportunity. He stood up from his chair and held out his hand.

"Dance with me, please?"

Kara pulled up her eyebrow at him in surprise, causing Adam to let out a faint sigh when he subsequently felt her hand merge into his palm.

The two danced for a while, making it look like they had already done so several times. Whirling around the dance floor, Adam held Kara's waist delicately, while her hand rested on his shoulder.

"Do you think you've made the right choice, coming here with me tonight?" he asked.

"Definitely", Kara answered, trying not to sound too excited. The feeling of Adam's hand on her hips was electrifying. She tried her very best not to lose control over her powers in her enthusiasm.

"And do you think we should do this more often in the future?"

"Affirmative", she giggled, completely captivated by the irresistible young man. "I have to admit, I never expected you to be such a good dancer."

"It's just one of my hidden talents", Adam shrugged as he made Kara turn around once more.

In the movement, Kara tripped over her own feet and fell backwards, only to be caught by Adam's muscular arms. Adam stood there smiling, bent over her, his arms supporting her back and Kara felt a bit weak at the knees looking at him from below. They had never shared such intense eye contact before. Neither of them dared to move.

"I could literally drown in those sky-blue eyes", he uttered, not breaking the contact.

Kara stood frozen as she stared back into his warm brown eyes and swallowed. Adam really had to stop torturing her like that. The feeling of butterflies fluttering in her stomach was overwhelming.

Then, Adam leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

When Kara felt Adam's soft lips against hers, she closed her eyes and tilted her head while tightening her arms around his neck. In return, she could feel Adam's fingers rubbing lightly over her back.

For a second, it seemed like they were the only two people on the planet. Nothing mattered anymore, everything around them disappeared as they had finally found each other.

000

An hour later, the couple had left the bar holding hands and giggling loudly.

"Does this mean you've forgiven me for… breaking-up?" Kara asked hopefully and a bit ashamed.

"Is this enough confirmation?" he teased, bringing her hand to his mouth and kissing her knuckles gently.

Kara chuckled. She had never expected that Adam would give her another chance and that she would allow him to. But after they had kissed, she had stopped worrying about her secret identity. Maybe there would be a time when she would find the courage to tell him, but she knew Adam liked her, that he wanted to be with her and that was all she needed right now.

With all the adrenaline out of her body, Kara couldn't suppress a yawn.

"Am I that boring?" Adam joked.

"No, I'm just tired. It's been a busy day."

"My mom, the slave driver", he laughed.

Kara didn't respond as she thought back to the fire she had dealt with earlier.

"Don't worry, the taxi I called should be here any minute now", Adam reassured.

"Hey sweethearts, show me your money", a croaky voice called.

Kara and Adam turned around and stood face to face with the mugger, a large man with a mean grin on his face holding a baseball bat.

The mugger waved the bat dangerously around, as he walked up to Kara. "Come on pop, I haven't got all day."

"Stay away from her!" Adam shouted as he grabbed the man's shoulder and slapped him in the face, causing him to back off.

"You shouldn't have done that", the robber hissed while lifting his bat up, getting ready to hit Adam.

Adam slowly took small steps backwards. The man was significantly bigger than he was, but he was determined to show what he was worth in a fight if that meant protecting Kara.

As the mugger walked up to him, Adam's mouth fell open when he saw how Kara hopped on the man's back and punched him various times in the face while dodging his fists.

The robber was completely surprised by the woman that attacked him and felt himself getting dizzy by the hitting he received. He tried to defend himself, tried to get the girl off him, but to no avail.

After a few punches, Kara jumped off his back, landed on one knee and tackled the man with her leg. As a result, the robber lost his balance and crashed violently to the ground.

Adam was shocked and remained speechless as he looked at the thin girl who had just taken out a gigantic man with her bare hands. He stared at Kara, then at the unconscious mugger and back at Kara.

"How? What? Just how?" he stammered.

"I work out", Kara clarified with a tone as if it was the most normal thing in the world. She could have easily taken out the man with less effort, but that would be even harder to explain to Adam. It would be difficult enough already to make him accept what he had just seen in front of him.

Adam wrapped his arm around her shoulder, as he looked confused and amazed at the same time and whispered "my little slugger" when he gave her a peck on the cheek. "I can't wait to discover more of your mysterious abilities."

Kara didn't say a thing and hoped that Adam wouldn't notice the concern his sentence had provoked.

000

The cab had arrived fairly quickly after Kara's fight and now the two were sitting closely together on the backseat as the car cruised through the city.

While Adam held his arm wrapped around her, Kara gazed dreamily out of the window. Watching the stars at night reminded her of Krypton and of all the places she had been, before everything vanished from existence. It somehow made her feel at ease, though gloomy at the same time.

Adam noticed the sad expression on the girl's face. Did she regret what happened that night? Maybe she was considering breaking-up again and he didn't want to lose her. No, he couldn't lose her.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah", she replied, her eyes still fixed on the dark sky, "I'm just looking at the stars. I always liked doing that, ever since I arrived with my foster family…"

"Because it reminds you of your parents?" Adam wondered.

"It makes me feel closer to them", Kara let out.

Adam nodded and planted a kiss on her head. "They're out there somewhere."

"I know", she sighed, as she let her head fall against Adam's shoulder. If only he knew the whole story…

"And I'm sure they would be proud at the woman you've become", he assured, as he was still getting used to the feeling of Kara's body leaning against his.

"Kara?" he added after a while since there came no response.

He looked down and found that Kara had fallen asleep against his chest, with her glasses a bit crooked on her nose. The girl truly had to be exhausted after a long day and a mixture of emotions.

Adam smiled at the beautiful woman and caught a loose string of hair between his fingers, putting it slowly behind her ear. He had finally conquered the girl of his dreams and that realization made him smile broadly. He never wanted to let Kara Danvers go.

* * *

Thanks for reading and thank you for all the wonderful reviews!


	6. Caught Between Two Worlds

The next morning, Kara was at Catco and tried to get her mind off Bizarro. It was weird how the evil Supergirl had kept quiet that whole time, especially since Maxwell Lord now knew who Kara Danvers really was.

"Hey dreamer."

James was leaning on her desk, his arms crossed. "I don't think Miss Grant would be happy seeing you daydream at the office."

Kara sighed and stood up. "This whole situation with Bizarro has me torn up. I don't know what to do anymore."

"I'm sure you'll figure everything out", James said.

"It's not that", she replied, "Adam and I, we decided to try again, smoothed things over, and now I feel so bad every time I have to keep things from him."

"Wow, what did I miss?" he asked, remembering how Kara had talked to him on the balcony a few days ago, how she had felt miserable because she had dumped Adam.

"Let's just say Adam and I had a great talk yesterday evening", she smiled.

"If it's really bothering you, you should tell him," James came closer to her as he looked around to make sure no one overheard the conversation, "you know, tell him that you're Supergirl."

"I can't do that, it will complicate things even more", Kara whined as she let herself fall on her chair while waving her arms. "Maybe he will just be terrified and run away when I tell him."

"You don't know that", James tried, "And If he doesn't realize how exceptional you are, then maybe he isn't worth you."

On that moment, Adam entered Catco and waved at Kara. She cautiously waved back at him and her face straightened.

"I'll leave the two of you", James spoke when Adam made his way to the desk, "It's up to you to decide when you're ready."

"Hey James", Adam greeted, crossing the tall black man.

"Adam", James returned as he winked at Kara and put his thumb in the air.

"Hi beautiful", Adam said, biting his lip when he looked at Kara. Last night, after the cab had dropped Kara off at her apartment building, he hadn't been able to calm down as the moments they had shared had kept flashing through his mind. Seeing Kara now brought back that same feeling. "What was that all about?"

"What do you mean?" Kara asked. Adam didn't have superhearing, so it was impossible that he could have picked something up.

"You and James, acting all mysteriously."

"He's just happy that we're back together", she quickly responded.

"Well, so am I", he confessed, giving her a little kiss.

"Adam, we're at work…" Kara said, a bit embarrassed about what her co-workers, and especially Winn, would be thinking.

The young man gazed around the office and noticed how most of the employees had been staring at the two.

"Sorry, guess I just can't hide how I feel when I'm around you", he confessed.

"So, why are you here?" she inquired, nervously twirling her pen between her fingers and trying to stop Adam from giving her any more love declarations.

"Want to go and grab lunch?"

"I would love to," Kara started as her smile dropped, "but I don't think I can. I still have to go through a lot of work."

"No problem", Adam replied, a bit disappointed. The main reason he was at Catco was because his mother had to ask him something, but now it became also an opportunity to convince her to give Kara a break.

He let his hands slip from the desk and walked into the office. As he did, he felt Kara's eyes pricking in his back. The girl wanted nothing more than to go with him.

"I witnessed how you successfully wrapped up my assistant again", Cat began, looking up from her papers.

Adam grinned, his head bent down. "I think we settled things last night."

"In case you didn't know, this office is made out of glass", she pointed at the walls as if her words weren't clear enough already, "Just something I came up with to keep an eye on my employees."

Her son smirked, he didn't expect anything else from the devoted business woman.

"But I'm delighted to hear it from you. You deserve to be happy. So does Kara", she added. The sarcastic tone had made place for a soft and warm one.

"So you do know her name?" Adam grinned, receiving a glare from Cat.

"Uhm, what did you want to ask me now?" he quickly recomposed himself after getting the look.

"Well, you've been around here for a while now and I would be a really awful mother if I would tolerate you wasting money on a hotel room any longer…"

"And?" Adam questioned, he felt where Cat was going to but he enjoyed dragging the sentence out of his mother, especially knowing how she didn't like to be in a subordinate position.

"And I just thought it would be appropriate to let you know I have a room at your disposal."

"Shortly said, you want me to move in with you?" Adam uttered with a sly smile around his lips.

"If you want to of course", Cat carefully returned.

"Are you sure Carter is okay with it?" Adam asked "I don't want to intrude his personal space, we've just met."

"Naturally, I spoke with him before I called you. Surprisingly he didn't mind the idea at all. He thought it would involve having Kara around more with you living there." Cat frowned and took off her glasses, swinging them around in her hand.

"Surely he must have seen some tension between the two of you that night", she grinned. Her youngest certainly hadn't focused on his video games only.

Adam laughed at the remark. His brother was a smart kid. "To give you an answer, I would love to."

Cat sighed relieved. The relationship with her son was getting better, bit by bit.

"It doesn't mean we must be around each other every minute of the day", she added, still cautiously choosing her words. "Is there something else?" Adam had an absent look on his face and was remarkably bothered.

"Uhm, I sort of wanted to take Kara for lunch…" he admitted, turning his head to the desk at which the girl was busy noting things down.

"I heard", Cat spoke, pacing out of her office towards her assistant.

"Kiera, take a two-hour break. Should be enough to bring me a chicken salad when you come back."

"Thank you Miss Grant", Kara chuckled. Miss Grant clearly gave her free time to go with Adam and her little task couldn't hide her real intentions.

"Off you go then", Cat said, gesturing towards the exit.

Kara and Adam both left for the elevator, once inside, as it was just the two of them, the couple kissed passionately.

"I've been looking forward to do this since I was back at my hotel room last night", Adam moaned between two kisses.

"Me too", Kara returned, groaning softly.

000

"So you're moving in with Miss Grant?" Kara exclaimed in disbelief. Now there was no way she could tell Adam her secret, not with the risk of him hanging with Cat all the time. What if he slipped something? After all, Cat had already found out once, and the woman had a talent to smell when people were hiding things in her plain sight.

"She offered it and it's better than living in a hotel, especially when I plan on staying in this city", he winked and studied how Kara began eating her third sticky bun since they were at Noonan's.

Noonan's would always remain a special place for Adam. It was there where he had seen Kara for the first time. He had been immediately attracted to the shy girl that was struggling with her pick-up order and when he had found out that she worked for Cat Grant it was as if fate had wanted them to meet. Deep down, he would always be grateful to his mom for giving him Kara.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Life. You and me here together", Adam began, pointing to the counter, "I knew you were special the moment I noticed you standing over there, waiting for my mother's order."

Kara blushed faintly, her mouth full of food and Adam smiled at her.

"I can't resist you when you start blushing like that", he laughed. The girl in front of him was so lovely and irresistible.

"And I hate it when you make me", Kara chuckled back.

The two stared at each other and their smiles fainted as the gaze became more intense, making place for a more eager look.

"I'm really glad we tried again", Adam said, reaching out for her hand.

"Yeah, me too", Kara replied, enjoying the feel of Adam's touch.

"Promise me, you will never let anyone or anything get between us again", he hopefully spoke.

"I do", she answered with a little crack in her voice when she spoke out the words. She wanted to share her secret with him, but something inside of her restrained her from doing so.

Adam had seen the panic in Kara's eyes and took her hand closer. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No, nothing", she lied, "I'm fine."

To cut the questioning, she focused on eating again and rapidly finished her meal.

"Are you still hungry?" Adam asked surprised when he saw how Kara had consumed her sticky bun and attempted to order another one. How could such a thin girl devour all those calorie bombs?

A bit embarrassed, she clarified: "I skipped breakfast this morning." She was indeed hungry, but it was only because her alien metabolism required her to eat twice as much as any ordinary human.

Everything that involved Kara Danvers was clouded in mystery and although Adam did his best to get through to her, she always managed to keep him of achieving that goal. His thoughts of suspicion were interrupted when his attention was drawn to one of the television screens in the tavern.

The screen displayed the news of a crashed school bus, showing how the fire department was unable to rescue the pupils that were stuck in it.

Noticing how Adam had been watching something behind her, Kara turned her head and sighed when she was confronted with the images of an accident on the highway. If Supergirl didn't intervene, most of the children wouldn't survive.

I'm really sorry, I have to go", Kara murmured.

"What?"

Adam immediately pulled away his eyes from the screen in order to face Kara, a not understanding look all over his face.

"I just remembered that thing I have to do and it can't wait, I'm so sorry", she muttered, quickly taking her coat and leaving for the door before Adam could say something in return.

Adam remained still for a moment, overwhelmed by Kara's sudden escape, then he decided to follow her. He ran outside but couldn't find Kara anywhere. It appeared like she had just vanished.

Trying to figure out how it was possible that Kara had disappeared that quick, he re-entered Noonan's and sat down again. What could be wrong on their time together that Kara always had to leave so early?

His eyes focused back on the screen in front of him when most of the people around him started cheering excitedly. Supergirl had arrived at the scene and used her strength to push the bus, that had fallen on one side, on its wheels again. Then, when she had spotted the gasoline leaking, she helped the children to get out of the bus before the danger of an explosion became a real threat. Finally, she used her freeze breath to stiffen the gas.

But it wasn't the wide range of her powers that had struck Adam the most. It was the smile on the hero's face after she had saved those children. He had seen it before and he knew where. Deep down, he knew exactly what was going on as all the pieces seemed to fit together. The reason for Kara's disappearing on their dates, for their earlier break-up, for Kara being so reserved about herself…

He took out his cell phone and texted his girlfriend:

 _A: Meet me at Catco later._

After he had paid the bill, he grabbed his jacket and went out.

000

Kara had only seen Adam's text when she was getting changed into her regular clothes again. She could better make it to the office as quick as possible.

Entering the building with Cat's salad, the young man was nowhere to be seen. She continued her way inside and met Miss Grant who was just passing Winn's desk.

"I see you've brought my salad with you", she said as she accepted the meal out of Kara's hands. "In case you wondered, Adam's waiting on the balcony, he didn't seem quite blessed after you bailed on him, again." A severe look marked Cat's face.

"I'm so sorry", Kara apologized. Listening to the older woman made her feel even more guilty.

"Don't bother explaining to me, you should justify your absence to him."

She left with a steady step, carrying her salad carelessly in one hand which made Kara wonder if she ever planned on eating it.

"And Kiera , just resolve the problems that are standing between the two of you", Cat concluded as she stepped into her private elevator.

Kara watched the doors close and turned around, getting emotionally prepared to face Adam. But the closer she came to the balcony, the more she felt the air escaping her lungs.

When she came on the terrace, she noticed her boyfriend had been looking at the skyline, his arms leaning on the balustrade.

"Adam?" she muttered.

The man turned around and was visibly distressed.

"Hi", he greeted, "I didn't think you would still come."

"Adam, I", Kara began, "I've only just seen your message. I would never avoid you like that."

"I know", he replied. How did he have to tell her about his suspicion? He didn't want to push the girl back in her shell. "I want you to be aware that you can tell me whatever there is that's holding you back when you're with me."

Kara nodded and faced the ground. She bit her lip so hard that it would definitely start bleeding if she wasn't invulnerable. Was this the moment she had to reveal herself to Adam?

"I really like you Kara, you have to trust me", Adam tried, putting his hand on her shoulder and massaging the soft skin.

Again a nod. Kara took a deep breath and prepared herself. As she opened her mouth, she was silenced by the buzzing of her phone. It was Hank.

"Bizarro has been located. We picked up a signal in a tenantless warehouse on the industrial area. This is our chance to take her down."

"Okay, I'll handle it", Kara replied with a mournful tone. She put her phone back into her pocket and raised her head to meet Adam's perplexed face.

"What's going on?" he asked, frowning his eyebrows.

Kara's eyes became watery and emitted a desperate look. "I'm sorry, I have to go again." Every time she had to leave Adam like this, it became more and more difficult for her to do so. "Family emergency", she added, close to crying.

Despite the knowledge that Kara coped with something big, he also realized that she wasn't ready yet to tell him. Softened at the sad sight, he decided that he would give her more time. Observing the cheerless girl, made him feel sorrowful too and at that moment he only wanted to ease her pain.

Adam pulled Kara into a close hug and whispered into her hair: "It's okay, I understand. You should go." Then, he moved away from his girlfriend, but held on to both of her shoulders. As he stared deeply into her eyes, he remarked the tears welling up in them.

"Thank you", she sighed, "I love you."

"I know that", Adam replied.

The couple shared a little kiss on the lips before Adam watched how Kara sped off.

After she had left his sight, Adam concentrated back on the skyline of National City. The view from his mother's balcony was breath-taking. A few minutes later, he heard a soft noise behind him.

He turned around but was shocked to find out it wasn't Kara. Instead, he was confronted with the vicious appearance of Bizarro.

"You've got to be kidding me", he mumbled in disbelief.

* * *

 **A/N:** a bit longer than usual although I hadn't much time to write, hope it's still good quality ;).

Thank you for reading and please feel free to review!


	7. Bizarro

"Alex, are you sure this is the right place?" Kara asked using her earpiece as she scanned her surroundings with her X-ray vision. There was no-one in the abandoned warehouse.

"Affirmative, she was last seen here", Alex replied.

Suddenly, a shape showed up from behind a leaden container.

"Maxwell Lord", Kara hissed, "Where is your puppet?"

"I'm sorry, she couldn't make it to the party", Max scolded, "Too busy entertaining her little friend."

"What are you up to Max?" she screamed out in anger. Maybe it was just a trap, Bizarro wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Not so quickly, miss Danvers, or should I say mrs? I have seen how you got pretty close with a guy named Adam Foster over the past few days and of course he feels the same way about you. That made it way too easy for me…" Max grinned.

"Adam!" Kara exclaimed when the realization penetrated her brain. Max had lured her outside the city centre so that Bizarro could take Adam.

She immediately flew away, leaving Max behind with one powerful jump into the air. Lord had Adam. There was not a second left to waste. If Max had taken Adam in an attempt to break her, his life was in great danger.

Maxwell Lord smiled evilly as he saw the hero leave, a scared expression all over her face. If his plan worked, soon Supergirl would be no more.

"Alex, did you copy all of that?"

"I did", Alex replied, "Kara, I promise you we will do everything to find him."

Kara desperately sought for a sign. The city was so big, how did she ever have to find him? She had never felt more helpless while circling the city, trying to retrieve the love of her life.

After a while, the reassuring voice of Alex reached her ear: "We've located him Kara, it seems Bizarro has taken him to Otto Binder Bridge."

"Thanks Alex", Kara sighed relieved before finding her courage again: "I'm on it."

She turned and sped up, leaving a streak of red and blue behind her.

000

Bizarro stood on top of the bridge, holding Adam's neck with only one hand. Adam desperately tried to get loose from her grasp using his two hands, but all his efforts were in vain. The girl was too strong. She even had to keep herself from strangling him. Adam kicked with his feet but only hit the air. The false Supergirl kept him far away from her body by stretching out her arm.

"What do you want from me?" Adam shouted as he looked down and saw his feet dangling in the air.

"Supergirl loves you", Bizarro spoke with a robotic-like voice. "We make Supergirl suffer."

"Please, don't do this", Adam begged, gasping for air, "How do you even know she loves me?"

"We are the same. I like you", the creature explained brokenly. And for a tiny moment Adam saw how her ruthless look became a more sentimental one.

"You love her", Bizarro groaned, changing back to her confident and pitiless mood.

"I swear, I don't know who she is", Adam replied, knowing that it was a lie. All this time, he had only tried to fool himself, but the indications were now irrefutable.

Bizarro took a step forward, she balanced on the small ledge of the bridge and held Adam in front of her.

Convinced she was going to kill him, Adam swallowed and closed his eyes, focusing only on the sounds that surrounded him. He heard the lapping water underneath him. Then, Bizarro released him. Falling to his death, Adam didn't scream, he kept his eyes shut and resigned to his fate.

But instead of landing into the cold water, he was caught by something strong and warm. He opened his eyes and observed that he was flying over the river, supported by Supergirl's firm grip. She had saved him.

A loud cry could be heard as the two were flying away. Bizarro's plan had failed, thankfully she didn't come after them. She just kept standing on top of the bridge, waiting for Supergirl to return.

"Kara", Adam gasped. The word was hardly audible, but still loud enough so that Supergirl could pick it up with her superhearing.

Kara felt her muscles stiffen when she had heard her name, her real name, and almost dropped Adam in her surprise. He knew. Adam knew.

Supergirl put Adam down at the end of the bridge, on a deserted hill. There he would be safe, and no one would see them talking.

"Are you okay?" she asked, both worried about his health and about his discovery.

"I'm fine", he replied, not able to keep his eyes off her. Kara looked splendidly in her Supergirl costume. It made her seem magnificent and convinced, not like Kara Danvers.

"I really have to go", she uttered already preparing herself to fly off.

Adam quickly snapped at her hand, causing Supergirl to turn her head at him. "Please, come back."

"I will", she nodded, a faint look in her eyes. She didn't want Adam to be confronted with her like this, dressed as Supergirl, in full action. It only made her more worried about what he would think of her.

Adam let Kara's hand slip away as she turned around. She started to run and jumped off, leaving behind a cloud of dust when she did so.

Completely petrified, Adam stared at his girlfriend travelling through the sky. He couldn't believe he had been dating Supergirl all that time, he didn't want to, not until she had stood in front of him with the shining crest on her chest.

000

Kara quickly approached the bridge and landed on the ledge on top of it. The place where Bizarro awaited her.

"This has to stop!", she screamed, standing with her legs wide open and her hands on her hips.

Bizarro groaned and flew at Kara, the deformed girl's face was full of hate. Kara quickly dodged the assault and planted her fist firmly in the girl's stomach as she passed next to her. Instead of screaming out, Bizarro regained her determination and flew up in the air. Kara watched from below as the fake Supergirl spat her fire breath at her. Without hesitating, she answered the attack with her own freeze breath.

While blowing all the air out of her lungs, Kara began to feel a bit woozy. How long could she persevere with this epic battle? Bizarro didn't budge. She couldn't be stronger than her, could she?

Due to the hard blow of Bizarro's breath, Kara's feet were slowly pushed backwards. Soon, she felt herself at the edge of the ledge and as she lost her balance there was no other way than to break the contact. Kara held her breath and rolled on her side to prevent the fire that was now coming her way from hitting her.

She quickly got up and received a punch from Bizarro who had taken advantage of the movement to get closer to her. The following one was dodged by Kara when she intercepted Bizarro's fist with her hand, her fingers now clenched around it. In return, she used her free hand to beat her double in the face.

The next moment, both girls fought and hit each other repeatedly. Both were equals, there could be no winner.

All at once, Kara managed to grab Bizarro, spun around and tossed her in the air with a powerful throw. Beneath her, she then saw DEO vans arriving at the scene. Most people who had coincidently been on the bridge, had by then left their car and had made a run for it.

"Supergirl!" Alex shouted, slamming the car door. "We have the substance. Hold her steady!"

Kara shook her head despite she knew Alex couldn't see it from that distance. Easier said than done.

She jumped into the air and descended so that Alex could get a clear shot on Bizarro when she had to. The Supergirl impersonator caught the bait and followed Kara as she flew down. In her determination to destroy Kara, she didn't pay attention to the agents dressed in black underneath her.

But Alex wasn't able to shoot Bizarro out of the air. The quick and unpredictable movements with which the two women continued their battle made it impossible to do so.

While Alex concentrated on aiming, Kara didn't manage to get the upper hand in the fight. Instead it was Bizarro who achieved to put her arms around Kara's throat. Supergirl's eyes opened wide when she felt her double squeezing her trachea.

Seeing how her sister was choking, Alex desperately wanted to scream out Kara's name, but she withheld herself because Supergirl was fighting in public. She couldn't compromise Kara's identity.

Meanwhile, in an attempt to break free, Kara used all her force to bring her head down and used her heat vision when she got a look on Bizarro's hands.

Her evil twin cried out, not so much in pain, but more in surprise and let go of her grasp. Given the opportunity, Kara coughed loudly and filled her lungs with air by taking deep breaths.

After overcoming the shock, Bizarro came at her again, but Kara succeeded in holding the girl off by taking both of her shoulders. Her look-alike immediately did the same. Both now pushed each other away by the shoulders to prevent the other one from attacking.

"Do it Alex!" Kara shrieked.

"She's not standing still! I've only got one shot!"

"Just risk it! I know you can!"

Kara kept using all her force to hold Bizarro away from her until she heard a gunshot followed by a soft gasp. A small blue arrow pierced her double's forearm. Bizarro fell to the ground and crashed on the street, a small crater marked the place.

A few DEO agents dragged the girl into one of the vans as Kara landed next to Alex.

"I don't think I could have handled this one on my own", she exhaled.

"Hey, are we a team or what?" Alex joked, giving her sister a gentle push.

"What would I do without my personal secret agent?" Kara chuckled.

"Get hit more often?" her sister smirked.

"What about Maxwell Lord? He was the one who turned that girl into this killer machine. Whoever this person was, she didn't deserve what happened to her." Kara pitied Bizarro even though she had tried to kill her. The girl simply wasn't in her right mind when she had done all those terrible things.

"Officially our organization doesn't exist so I'm afraid there's nothing we can do. Maxwell Lord is one of the most influential people in National City, he runs a million dollar company… We can't lock him up and the police will not", Alex explained. She felt terrible. That monster had tried to kill her little sister and he would get away with it.

"However, I can pay him a little visit", she added.

"No don't Alex, if you hurt him only the slightest bit, he will smear everything out in the newspapers and I don't want you to get into the eye of a media storm."

"It just doesn't feel right", Alex sighed. The thought that Lord could have hurt her sister broke her heart.

"But I'm fine now", Kara said, causing Alex to glance down and back up. Both sisters had all the trouble in the world to maintain their cool pose. They couldn't show their affection to each other while in public.

"Any idea why Lord lured you to that warehouse first?" Alex asked. In her concern, she wanted to know about everything that Kara had gone through.

"It was a set-up. All he wanted was to get to me by using Adam", Kara shivered. What if she hadn't been there on time? Adam would have gone splat like a fly by a fall from that height.

Alex's face became pale. Her sister had only just started a relationship with the young man, because she had advised her to follow her happiness. If something had happened to Adam, she was to blame too.

"He's fine", Kara said, ending Alex's speculations. "But he knows."

Although she didn't like the idea of people finding out about Kara, Alex believed that it didn't have to be such a bad thing after all. She had witnessed how Kara had suffered thoroughly the past few days because she had found herself unable to tell Adam.

"Then what are you still doing here? You should go talk with him."

Kara nodded before flying off, leaving her sister behind on the bridge.

000

After what had seemed like an eternity, Adam spotted Supergirl – or Kara – in mid-air. With a soft thud she landed in front of him. In the meantime, Adam had promised himself that he wouldn't let her sense that the whole situation had him terrified.

It wasn't every day that you discovered that your girlfriend was the most powerful woman on the planet, risking her life as a superhero. So when Kara was standing in front of him, wearing her Supergirl outfit, he tried to clear his face of all emotions. But his blank face immediately changed into a worried one. He frowned his forehead when he noticed that it was Kara who was the scared one out of the two.

"I understand if this is too much for you", Kara began, too tired to lie in front of Adam by denying his discovery. "You didn't sign up for any of this…"

"Shhh", Adam shushed her up by putting his index finger on her lips. "I fell in love with you Kara, with everything that you are and everything that you shine out, finding out you're Supergirl doesn't change my feelings for you."

The young man didn't quite know how to behave. It felt a bit strange that he was standing in front of Supergirl and that he was trying to reassure her instead of the other way around.

"How did you know it was me?" Kara immediately asked, holding her head bent down, which made Adam wonder if she had even listened at him before.

He took her chin and lifted it up, forcing her to look at him in the eye.

"How could I not recognize you when you both have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, the same gorgeous long blonde hair…"

Kara smiled weakly, withholding a tear from falling.

"…and the most amazing smile in the universe." Adam ended when he remarked the faint smile. He could see that Kara still had her doubts although she was visibly touched by his words.

"How long since you've realized it?" she asked anxiously.

"I had a hunch. There were just so many things that didn't make sense. Now they do."

The tears she had held back finally fell freely.

"I really wanted to tell you," Kara sniffed, "but I was so afraid it would be too much for you, that you would think of me as some kind of freak."

Adam didn't say a thing, he believed it to be wiser to let her express what was on her mind.

"All my life I wanted to be normal, to fit in like any other person", she continued, "I thought that you knowing would give you the idea that we would never be able to have a normal relationship."

The brown-haired man felt sorry for the girl in front of him, he could clearly see the hurt in her eyes. It must have been so difficult for Kara to blend in, to hide who she truly was.

"Kara, I would never give you up. I love you. One of the things I like most about you is how you always care about others first. As Supergirl that is exactly what you do. How could I be mad about that?"

Adam grabbed her tightly, so tight he hurt his own ribs, but he didn't mind as he was now certain that it couldn't hurt Kara. He just wanted to make her feel that he was there to stay. The girl sobbed into his chest, accepting the embrace and trying not to crush Adam while doing so.

"It must be so hard to hide your abilities…", Adam whispered when he felt Kara holding back her strength.

"You have no idea", she responded, "On Krypton I was just an ordinary girl…"

"One day, when you're ready, I want to hear all about that", Adam tried, "You promise?"

"I do", Kara swore, pulling away from Adam's chest to meet his eyes. She felt reassured when she saw how he had been staring down at her that whole time.

Adam leaned in and kissed her, his hands groping on her back, feeling the soft texture of her outfit. Kara willingly lost herself into the kiss and closed her eyes when she felt Adam's hand caressing her cheek, catching the tears that had fallen from her eyes.

After about a minute, the best minute of their lifes, the couple ended the kiss, their lips popping when they separated.

"I think I will need a lot of time to get used to the thought that I kissed Supergirl", Adam joked, "In fact, I don't think I ever will, and it is absolutely amazing."

Kara looked up at him. "So, you still want to see me?"

"Of course. Is this why you broke up with me the first time?" Adam questioned.

Kara nodded, looking down in shame. "It's so dangerous for anyone to be my boyfriend."

"Then I'll gladly accept the risks," Adam told, "I can decide for myself when something is too dangerous. You have to let me. And seeing you is worth a lot more than all the dangers that come with it." He didn't want to lose Kara, not again. Everything was better than reliving that feeling of loss.

"Besides, you're always around to save me, you passed that test tonight", he chuckled in an attempt to make Kara feel better.

"So are we okay?" Kara was still preoccupied. She was desperately looking for more confirmation.

"Even better", Adam spoke as he sought and found her lips once more.

"But there's something you should know," he seductively whispered, breaking the contact for a small moment, "even without all those powers you would still be my Supergirl."

Kara looked at him and her pupils widened before she threw herself longingly at him again.

The two kissed and grasped at each other passionately. Neither of them ever wanted to let the feeling stop. For a moment, it was just the two of them against the world, together. For a moment, everything was fine.

* * *

 **A/N:** For those who don't remember: Otto Binder Bridge is the bridge from the plane scene in the pilot episode. It was named after one of the creators of Supergirl's character.

This is the longest chapter yet, I wanted to describe the fight and portray Adam as he finally finds out about Kara all in one. Next chapter will take a little bit longer, I will be away for the following days which leaves me no time to write.

Thanks for reading and please leave a review! It's nice to know what people like about the story and what could be done better ;).


	8. The Secret's Out

Carrying Adam in her arms, Supergirl flew through the window, slowed down by stretching out her feet and landed gently inside the apartment.

"You can let go now", she chuckled. Adam had his arms tightly around her neck while looking up at her.

"Hmm… I don't think I want to", he laughed teasingly. The flight to Kara's apartment had been one of the best experiences in his life. The view on the city had been truly magical and it made him wish he had Kara's flying ability. He wanted to relive that feeling, the feeling of floating through the air with the wind on your face, the feeling of freedom and independence. Kara was his girlfriend, sure she would take him again if he asked her to. Supergirl was his girlfriend and that fact was overwhelming. National City's superhero had somehow fallen for him.

"See you're doing it again", Kara smiled.

"What?"

"Having that silly grin on your face, completely out of the blue", she clarified.

"I think it's there whenever I start thinking about you", he spoke, tightening his grip around her.

Kara became as red as her cape and Adam did his best to suppress his laughter. Nevertheless, a bit of air escaped through his lips that were pressed together. Kara Danvers who started blushing was nothing new, Supergirl on the other hand…

"Maybe it's a good time to put you down if you think it's that funny", she threatened playfully while wishing that she had the power to clear her face of emotions somehow.

As Adam let go of her neck, she bent over and put him down. With his attention not completely focused on Kara anymore, the young man began staring around the apartment. It was exactly as he had expected it to be, cosy and warm, all Kara Danvers.

"So this is Supergirl's hide-out", he winked when he had taken in his surroundings.

"Guess you can put it that way," Kara replied, "but I prefer it to be just Kara Danvers' flat, no Supergirl action inside of here, just me hanging around with my family and my friends."

Adam nodded when he walked up to her. He remembered how she had just told him that she only wanted to be normal, despite having all those powers. It made him even more convinced that Kara always wanted to help people apart from the fact that she was Supergirl. Those abilities just made it easier for her to do so, but her character would have been the same without them.

"You look splendidly in this outfit", he let out, while his finger glided around the shape of her crest. "I can't believe no-one has noticed before that it's you who's wearing it."

"Most people are so busy with their own life that they don't pay attention to the other ones around them. There are millions of people in this city, no-one expects it to be me", she explained.

"Which means I had figured it out because I did pay attention to you, to your every move", Adam uttered, "Not everyone is in love with Kara Danvers." A short pause followed.

"Plus, I think you noticed how I always put away my hair", she added to prevent herself from turning red again.

"There's also the glasses", Adam remarked, "I can assume now that there's nothing wrong with your eyes?"

"I've had those for a long time, since before I came out as Supergirl", Kara replied, "my foster dad made them for me not long after I had arrived on earth. It was meant to restrain my X-ray vision, to help me feel… normal." She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed.

"X-ray vision?" Adam questioned. What was there that she couldn't do? What kind of powers did he not know about?

"There's more than that", Kara started, before Adam jumped in.

"I will have to discover them slowly then." He came closer to her, a content smile around his lips.

"Are you really sure you want to do this?" Kara interrupted, pushing her hand on his chest to prevent him from coming any closer. "You have to realize that we will never be like an ordinary couple."

Adam lifted his eyebrows and rolled his eyes, letting out a faint sigh. "Ordinary is boring", he finally laughed. Kara's hand was still on his chest, although he could feel that she didn't push him back anymore. Her previously tense muscles had relaxed as her hand now simply rested on his ribs. Blue eyes were meeting brown ones intensely.

The position in which the two were standing gave Adam an idea. He took her hand and moved it slowly to the left, to the place where his heart was. Pulling up his eyebrows again, now in an attempt to show Kara that he honestly meant what he said, he continued: "Can you feel that? My heart is racing, it does that every time when I'm around you."

The eye contact became more profoundly.

"I didn't need you to show me, I already knew", Kara chuckled. Adam's romantic side never failed to make her heart leap.

"Superhearing. That one I did already know about", he laughed, letting go of her hand and waving his index finger in the air. There was another short pause. "Really, I'm fine about it", he assured decisively while reaching out and taking Kara's cheeks between his hand palms.

In return, Kara grabbed both his wrists and pulled herself closer to him before placing a sweet kiss on his lips. She couldn't believe he didn't mind about the hidden part of her life, at all, that he seemed to accept it without a problem.

Answering Kara's kiss within milliseconds, Adam scooped her up and carried her bridal style to the couch, their lips never separating. Not familiar with the setting however, he hit his knee on the corner of Kara's coffee table and groaned against his girlfriend's lips before the two of them fell on the sofa.

"Glad one of us can't get hurt", Adam moaned, leaning on his elbows and looking at Kara who was giggling underneath him.

"Your movement was unexpected though", she teased.

"This will probably be a bruise", he said, feeling his leg and getting a bit jealous at Kara. Invulnerability definitely had its perks.

"Maybe this will ease the pain a bit?" she smiled, lights twinkling in her eyes when she lifted her head up and kissed him flirtingly.

"All better", he answered as he felt Kara's lips touching his cheek.

The girl let her head fall on the couch again and just looked at her boyfriend above her. Her hair was laying wildly around her.

"You are so beautiful Kara Danvers", Adam sighed, his fingers going through her hair. He had never seen her with her hair loosened before, so he couldn't withstand the temptation.

Kara chuckled and tilted her head on one side, looking at him with her puppy dog eyes when Adam came crawling closer on his knees. The texture of his t-shirt rubbed against Kara's belly and trying to withstand the tickling, she slipped her hand underneath it and started feeling his chest. It was muscled and strong and although Kara knew she was so much stronger than him, she felt guarded by the attractive man.

Adam pulled up his left eyebrow when he felt Kara's fingers touching his skin and took off his shirt as a response. He crumpled it up and threw it carelessly away, revealing his bare chest to Kara. The girl caressed his body, letting her fingers discover every inch of it, when Adam brought his head near to plant little kisses on hers. Starting from her forehead, he moved down to her nose and finished with finding her mouth. Both of them closed their eyes when the kiss deepened and the young man brought up his right hand to take her cheek and to brush it lightly. His other arm still leaned on the couch next to Kara's body. While his elbow remained on the couch, his free hand fondled her side. Her suit looked so hard and rigid, but now by stroking it he learned that the material was surprisingly soft and smooth.

Crossing her hands over her lover's chest, Kara went down and grabbed Adam's belt tightly. She pulled herself up by tightening her grip around his buckle, a gesture which made Adam lean backwards, raising his head and his back as Kara followed his movement. The two now both sat up, bended knees leaning on the sofa and Kara took Adam's cheeks. Still holding on to their kiss, they tilted their heads repeatedly to the left and to the right, their noses rubbing against each other while eyes remained closed and lips separated and came together again.

Kara pulled her arm around his shoulder, but as she lost control for a tiny second and used to much of her strength, the young man was pushed sideways and rolled off the couch. They both landed on the floor and now it was Kara who was on top, after she had smacked with her whole body on his. Her hair had fallen down, encircling the shape of her face and she herself was giggling with a silly smirk all over her face.

"Now we're even", Adam chuckled while sweeping away some strands of hair that prevented him from admiring her angelic face. The feeling of both their bodies glued against each other wasn't unpleasant.

"Sorry", Kara grinned as she broke the contact between their bodies and plopped next to him. She brought her knees up to her chin, embraced them with her arms and turned her head to glance at her lover. Adam was still laying on the ground and had grabbed her cape to start playing with the texture when they both looked lovingly at each other, smiling.

"I'm happy you came back to your first decision", he let out, "Just because you are a superhero doesn't mean you don't deserve happiness."

"You sound just like my sister."

"Then I think we will get along well."

Adam rolled over, crawled up and came sitting next to Kara. One hand was going over her leg and stopped when it reached her boot.

"May I?" he asked with a broad smile, looking at Kara and back at the boot. She nodded and Adam lifted up her leg to take off the long red-coloured shoe. "Your legs look endless with these", he sighed while continuing with the other one. Kara just giggled at the compliment.

After he had thrown away the shoes, he held her leg and planted little kisses on it, making Kara snicker when his soft lips touched her skin. Adam looked up at the grinning girl and snorted. Her blue eyes were beaming and her skin seemed to radiate her bliss. She looked so joyful and Adam couldn't help but smiling when Kara looked at him that way. He was one lucky guy and he knew it.

Finishing the path of kisses he had drawn on Kara's leg, he lifted his head and sought for Kara's mouth. As they kissed, Kara threw both her legs around his waist and made little circles on it with her toes.

Adam groaned at the sensation of Kara's feet on his back and raised his arms to embrace her, but his intentions were violently interrupted by the loud knocks on the apartment door.

"Oh God, it's Alex", Kara squealed when she threw her gaze at the door and let go of Adam's waist to stand up quickly.

"How do you…?" the young man began before he recalled that Kara had X-ray vision. "Your sister", he screeched. This would certainly not be the right time to get introduced to Kara's sister, the person who knew everything about her and whom Kara trusted more than anyone in the world.

Kara straightened her cape and ran to the corner where her boots and Adam's shirt had been abandoned earlier. She threw the shirt at the panicking man, who tried to get up in the fastest way possible without having superspeed, while she jumped around on one foot when trying to put on her shoe again.

The knocking became louder, showing the growing impatience of the person on the other side of the door. Alex had heard all those noises and thumps while waiting outside and was wondering what on earth her sister was demolishing in her apartment.

"Coming", Kara screamed when she hopped to the door.

When Kara opened it, Alex was confronted with her sister who had a sheepish look on her face and who was still carrying one boot in her hand.

"Hi Alex", she spoke when she hugged her sister before letting her in, dropping her shoe when she did. "Come in."

Alex walked inside the apartment and had to withhold herself from laughing when she spotted the brown-haired man standing by the sofa wearing a completely crippled shirt. She turned her head shortly back at her red-faced sister to give Kara a naughty look by pulling up one eyebrow and the corners of her lips. Considering the way Kara appeared, the two had definitely been disturbed by her coming over.

"Uhm, hello", the brown-haired man stammered, waving his left hand at Alex.

"You must be Adam", she grinned.

"I am, nice to meet you", he replied a bit embarrassed, shaking her hand. The woman was wearing a black pair of jeans, a black leather jacket and a white v-collar t-shirt underneath it. Her short black hair came no longer than her shoulders and successfully accentuated the shape of her face. She looked badass and severe, completely different than Kara, although she shared the kind and caring look that he loved seeing on Kara's face. "Have I seen you before?"

"You have actually", she answered, "I was with Kara at Noonan's that day, although I think you were too busy to pay attention to me then." She glanced at her sister who was watching the scene and was twirling her cape around her finger while wearing only one boot. Alex really couldn't resist teasing the young man in front of her, the situation for the couple was so awkward that she couldn't hide her amusement.

"I think Kara was the only person in miles that didn't see through your flirting."

"It was pretty obvious, wasn't it?" he confessed.

"Obvious won't work when it comes to my sister", Alex grinned.

"Hey," Kara interrupted, crossing her arms to look more threatening, "you know I'm standing right here don't you?"

"Don't try that Supergirl pose on me, sis, it won't work because I know you too well", Alex countered with a little smile around her lips when she received a pout from Kara.

"It is incredible how someone who looks so self-confident to the world turns out to be the most cute and adorable person there is", Adam spoke, his eyes fixed on his girlfriend in full adoration.

Alex had watched the silent conversation that had been going on between the two, the lights that shone in their eyes when they glanced at each other revealed more than a thousand words. "I should come back at another time, I'm sure you two have some… unfinished business." She snickered at her own words and Kara didn't dare to look up.

"Bye Adam, Kara", she added already stepping towards the door, while Kara was sunk in thought.

"What if we get dinner tomorrow evening? Adam, you, me and… perhaps Miss Grant?"

Alex and Adam both turned their heads simultaneously at her, a confused look washed all over their faces. They both watched her as if she had said something completely out of mind.

"With my mother?" Adam's voice cracked when he spoke out the words.

"It's a chance to all get to know each other a bit better?" Kara tried, shrugging her shoulders and putting on her innocent face.

"Fine", Alex answered, "See you tomorrow then, if you can convince your evil boss of course."

"Miss Grant is not that bad", Kara returned and when Alex raised her eyebrow at the comment she sighed, "She has her moments."

Alex replied with a faint nod and left. Turning around, Kara clapped her hands and let her shoulders fall down in relief. "That was embarrassing. I had planned for the two of you to meet on a more appropriate occasion."

"It doesn't matter", Adam reassured, "She seemed okay with it."

"Yeah, she was the one who convinced me not to give up on you", Kara confessed quietly, biting her lip.

Adam chuckled and caressed Kara's right arm. "I owe her."

The two remained silent for a little bit until Kara asked if he wanted to stay and watch some movies with her on the sofa.

"Sounds nice", he answered with a broad smile.

"Maybe I should get dressed in something more comfortable", she said, already running to the bathroom. Within seconds she came back, wearing a blue pyjama with a pattern of white bunnies all over it.

Adam raised his eyebrow when he caught sight of Kara, could she get any more adorable?

"What?" she asked when she saw the young man staring at her with open mouth.

"Nothing", he replied, embracing her and giving her a little peck on the cheek, "let's watch that movie."

000

Supergirl was relaxing into his embrace, lying cosy on the couch. She had fallen asleep somewhere during the film they had been watching. Adam glanced down at the girl that was laying on his chest with her head resting on his right arm and her hand curled around his left one. National City's superhero trusted the ordinary young man completely while sleeping, comforted by his arms. At that moment, no-one could ever suspect that this innocent and pure-looking girl punched villains in her free time.

Adam felt his arm getting numb and tried to move it from underneath Kara's head. Although he removed it really slowly, Kara was woken by the sudden change of position. She huffed and slightly opened her narrowed eyes.

"When did you plan on moving in with Miss Grant?"

"Not before the end of the week, why?" The sudden question had left Adam confused.

"Would you like to stay tonight?" Kara hopefully looked up at her boyfriend. She felt confident asking the non-evitable question because she knew there were no secrets between them anymore. She finally had the feeling that she could truly trust him.

"There's no place I would rather be", he smiled, giving Kara a kiss on her hair when he felt how she nested her head into his armpit again.

000

A few blocks further, a sniper lay down on a rooftop and watched the couple cuddling on the couch when his one eye looked through the barrel of his gun.

"This Adam Foster seems to have stolen our heroine's heart", the man dressed in black spoke into his radio, "Think he can be our next target?"

"I'll take care of it", a voice replied, "Just continue spying on her movements."

"Sure master."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing! The response I get is what keeps me writing :).


	9. Family Dinner

Adam woke up smiling pleasantly when he felt the familiar arm swung around his waist. He slowly turned on his side and admired his girlfriend. One leg out of the bed, her hair all messy on her face, a string of hair going up and down and her nostrils widening when she exhaled softly. A little grin formed around the corners of his mouth when he took in the sight. Lifting his arm, he removed the hair that covered Kara's face and tilted his head unknowingly when staring at the girl next to him. As quietly as possible he threw the duvet open and got out of bed. Putting on his pants and his crippled t-shirt, he never dropped his eyes from Kara. He smiled when he got an idea, he wanted to surprise her.

An hour later, Adam tiptoed back into the chamber carrying a large wooden plate with him. He chuckled under his breath when he neared the bed and saw that Kara was stretching out her arms, a sign that it wouldn't be long before she was awake.

"Good morning", he whispered when he put down the plate on the foot end of the bed.

The smell of food quickly reached Kara's nose and, as if in shock, her eyes opened widely when she brought herself up to see where the good-smelling air came from. Her face brightened when she noticed the plate at the end of her feet. Adam had served her breakfast on bed. She spotted freshly squeezed orange juice, scrambled eggs, hot baked croissants with nutella and most importantly a pile of powdered donuts.

Adam came sitting next to her in bed again. The expression Kara made with her face, shocked and surprised but utterly happy with little lights shining in her clear blue eyes, caused the smile that already marked his face to broaden.

"How did you know these are my favourites?" Kara asked in disbelief when she grabbed one of the donuts and brought it to her mouth while observing her boyfriend. Adam was completely dressed, wearing different clothes than the night before, a pair of grey trousers with a black shirt. His sneakers were standing in the corner of the room, obviously he had walked around on his socks, trying not to wake her up.

"I may have texted your sister", he confessed, pulling up his nose a tiny bit. "I was a little perplexed when she told me about the amount of donuts I had to buy."

"Just a Kryptonian appetite, flying burns a lot of calories", she explained, glancing a bit ashamed at the heap of food she planned on eating.

"Sounds logically", Adam nodded as he made himself comfortable on the bed, "I just wanted to do something this morning, something to show you what you mean to me. A special person deserves a special treatment." he beamed. With her mouth full, Kara looked at him, charmed by his words. "So, I went straight to your favourite bakery and made a quick stop at the hotel on the way back to get some new clothes. I hope you don't mind that I used the oranges and the eggs I found in your kitchen."

"Thank you, that's really nice of you", Kara uttered after she had swallowed the piece of her donut. She brought her head closer, her pupils enlarged and Adam's heartrate climbed when her lips melted with his.

"No problem", he exhaled when their lips parted and Kara shivered when his warm breath rebounded against her skin.

000

After they had agreed that Adam had to be the one who had to convince Cat to come to the dinner that evening, the couple was on their way to Catco.

"I still can't believe that I have to confront Cat Grant while it was your idea in the first place", he moaned.

"You have a bigger chance at persuading her", Kara rectified, "She would let anything fall for her son. If I, her assistant, asked her, she would give me a lecture about being professional at work again."

"It makes me think, does my mother know about you?" Adam asked, gesturing at her and frowning when that possibility crossed his mind.

"She did find out once, but I convinced her otherwise."

"You fooled the Queen of All Media?" he exclaimed. "How is that even possible?"

"I had help from a friend", she answered and before Adam could ask how exactly that friend had helped her, she added "but that's not my secret to tell." Hank was okay with the fact that Adam knew she was Supergirl, but he would kill her if she told Adam about the DEO and she sure couldn't tell him about a powerful alien friend without jeopardizing Hank's real identity. She and Alex were the only ones who knew and it had to stay that way to protect Hank - or J'onn.

Adam was not really satisfied by the response, but decided not to show Kara. After all, he couldn't turn around the fact that Kara's origins lay on another planet. Maybe there was other life out there that no one knew about or maybe there existed advanced technology that is above human understanding. In that case, he would totally understand that she wanted to keep that information to herself.

"It's probably better she doesn't know. Her job is to reveal juicy secrets to the world, so I see what can go wrong", he spoke.

"She didn't seek to expose me," Kara cut in, "she threatened to fire me."

Hearing those words, Adam chuckled in disbelief. The blonde girl seemed more worried about losing her job than about getting her identity revealed to the world.

Kara slapped him playfully on his forearm with the back of her hand. "Stop laughing, I'm serious. Your mom is a great mentor to me. This job keeps me down to earth and…"

As Adam started to rub the place that Kara had hit, she stopped talking. She had probably struck him too hard. "I'm so sorry", she spoke in concern, caressing his arm.

"Another bruise", he smirked, "I can see what you meant when you were talking about the dangers of dating you."

The grin he had on his face calmed Kara down again. Both were smiling when the elevator doors opened.

000

"Dinner? With you, Kiera and Kiera's sister?" Cat blinked her eyes, processing the information.

"I understand if the invitation comes too late, you're a busy person, you probably have other plans tonight", Adam said, showing that he didn't want to force her.

"No, I accept", she replied, walking to her table while waving around a black pen in the air. "Although I'm not thrilled about it, dinner with my son's girlfriend is something I have to do being a mother. Besides, Kiera has been in my house last week, it's only fair I get to finally see where she lives." With the comment, Cat tried to hide her excitement. Kara had worked as her assistant all that time and she didn't have the slightest idea where her apartment was or what it looked like. It would be an opportunity to get a clearer understanding of Kara Danvers' hidden private life.

"Carter can come too if he wants."

"I'm sure he would like to, but he is staying at a friend's house tonight", Cat replied, taking a seat, "They will finish some group project for school."

"Okay then", Adam nodded.

"But I will come", she stated again, pointing her pen at him to reinforce her words.

"I'm sure your driver will know the address", he winked, "See you tonight." And with that he was gone, walking to Kara's desk with Cat's gaze pricking in his back.

000

A few hours later, Adam was cooking chicken in Kara's kitchen while the television was on. Kara wasn't there, she had left to save some people from a car accident. Peeling potatoes, a small smile formed around his lips when he watched the news. The images showed how Supergirl rescued the victims out of their cars and how she flew them to the hospital, but Adam also noticed she did more than just that. There had been a little girl who had witnessed the accident and whose whole body shivered in shock. Kara bent down on one knee, hugged the girl and spoke some words into her ear to let her feel that everything would be alright. The little kid had been so scared and grabbed Supergirl tightly, burying her head into Kara's chest while sobbing. Adam turned the screen off when he caught himself smiling like an idiot, his girlfriend really was the most caring person in the world.

Just as he fully concentrated on his potatoes again, Kara flew in through the window and landed inside. Her cape was fluttering behind her when she stepped forwards.

"You can cook?" The surprise in her voice made Adam turn around, chuckling.

"If I hadn't started, you wouldn't have dinner tonight. Our guests will be here soon", he reminded her, throwing his gaze at his watch.

Kara sighed when she walked to the fridge and took out a bottle of water. "What is there that you can't do?"

"Sounds a bit ironically coming from you", he teased while watching how Kara put the bottle against her lips and started drinking. Even such a simple act made Adam's stomach flutter.

She rolled her eyes at him and grinned. "I will get changed, they can be here any minute and it's not a good idea to receive guests in this outfit."

Adam shook his head when she ran to her room, too fast for the human eye to see. That girl was unbelievable. Last night, she had changed clothes in seconds and this time was no exception, she was back instantly wearing a yellow dress that made her hair, which was put away in a ponytail, seem like pure gold. She had also put her usual glasses back on. Adam stared at her from top to toe, she looked stunning again.

Kara walked to the countertop and leaned on it, tapping her fingers nervously.

"Hey, everything will turn out just fine", Adam reassured, standing behind her and massaging her shoulders. He could feel the stress leave her body by every circle he made with his thumbs. She let her head fall down and closed her eyes, groaning softly in agreement.

"I've put this chicken in the oven like an hour ago but it's still not cooked", he clarified when her gaze went to the oven and she noticed the food was not ready yet.

Much to his surprise, Kara opened the oven and took out the dish with her bare hands.

"My oven doesn't work well, I don't need it that often", she spoke, using her heat vision to bake the meat.

"That's amazing", Adam squealed, stepping back when he saw the lasers coming out of her eyes, "Scary, but amazing."

On that moment, the doorbell rang and he went to open the door.

"Nice to see you again Adam", Alex greeted when she came in, "As promised I came early", she added, waving around a small bag.

Kara's face brightened when she accepted the bag and opened it to reveal the potstickers.

Adam pulled up his eyebrow and stared from Kara to Alex and back.

"She asked me to bring those", Alex admitted, amused at the weird face she received from the brown-eyed man. "Would be a bit suspicious if she started eating like she usually does in front of your mother."

"Right", he replied, his eyes fixed on Kara as she already swallowed the last potsticker. It was hard to believe that all that food could fit inside the girl's stomach. "I'll get used to it, eventually."

"No sign of superhero business around here?" Alex wanted to be sure.

"My suit is packed away in one of my drawers", Kara assured, "No clues."

"Good."

"She's here", Kara stiffened. She quickly threw away the empty bag in the garbage can underneath the sink before she made it to the front door.

"I didn't hear anything", Adam expressed. He hadn't finished his sentence when the doorbell rang for the second time that evening.

"Good evening Miss Grant", Kara muttered when she was confronted with Cat's slender figure. The Queen of All Media was wearing tight brown pants and a dark blue shirt under her blazer. She looked formal as always, but there was also something about her that made her lose her usually threatening appearance. Kara couldn't quite place what it was.

"Oh please Kiera, we are outside the office, you can call me Cat", she sighed, sounding annoyed that she even had to make the remark. The girl was not only her assistant anymore, especially not tonight, due to her relationship with Adam she was practically family now. It was a strange fact for Cat to accept.

"Uhm, sure… Cat", Kara mumbled, narrowing her eyes when she spoke out Miss Grant's first name. It definitely felt weird and wrong to do so.

"I must say, your style for decoration isn't as horrible as the regular clothing style you wear to work", she spoke monotonously when she walked in and saw how Kara's sister raised her eyebrow at the remark. "I mean that as a compliment."

"Anyone interested in a glass of wine?" Adam offered, presenting a bottle when he felt the tension that hung in the air.

"I wouldn't say no to that", Cat replied, taking a seat at the table. She subtly looked around the apartment, her eyes shifting from the couch and the television to the cupboards with pictures on the other side of the table she was sitting at. It was one open place, apart from one room around the corner which had to be Kara's bedroom. Everything looked awfully normal, nothing out of the ordinary, which was typical for people who tried to hide something.

Adam tried to open the bottle but even though he used all his force, the cork remained stuck. Offering to help, Kara stretched out her arm, lifting one corner of her mouth to make fun of her muscled boyfriend.

"That's Kara and I", Alex explained when she remarked Cat staring at one of the pictures, giving Adam the perfect opportunity to hand over the bottle to Kara. "Not long after she had come to live with us."

"Must have been hard for you, to suddenly accept this new person into your life", Cat returned, taking in the image. The picture showed a teenage Kara and Alex. Kara sat down with her hands awkwardly clenched together, shy as always, not knowing how to behave and Alex stood behind her, her arms thrown over Kara's shoulders to pull her into a hug.

"It was at first, but now I can't imagine life without my little sister", Alex beamed, seeing in the corner of her eye how Kara removed the cork without a problem, her lips forming an unspoken "You're welcome" when she gave Adam the bottle back.

Cat hadn't seen the comical scene that had been going on behind her. She had been mesmerized by the picture and was touched at the emotion that lay in the woman's voice when she spoke about Kara. The two must have a deep and unbreakable bond. Somewhere, she felt happy for Kara that she had ended up having a person like Alex in her life. The girl deserved someone who took care of her.

Taking the glasses from the table, Adam poured in the wine.

"Let's toast", Cat began, lifting her glass in the air, "to family." She exchanged a tender look with her son and at their turn, Kara and Alex did the same.

"To family", the three repeated, clinking glasses.

The company chattered and laughed, with Alex sharing stories about growing up with her clumsy sister and Adam repeatedly praising Kara while she buried her face in her hands when turning red. Cat couldn't prevent a smile forming around her lips when listening to the two people. In the two years that she has known Kara, Cat had learned that she was the most sweet but also dorky person in the city. She didn't need the information Alex and Adam provided her with to know that. Sometimes, she even hated how the girl always managed to stay optimistic, a characteristic that Cat had slowly rediscovered with Kara being her assistant. She couldn't imagine anyone more suitable for her son.

"How many times can a person fall down the stairs by tripping over his own feet? You take top place Kiera", Cat snickered.

"She works almost two years for you now and you still don't care to pronounce her name the right way", Alex sneered, receiving a glare from Kara. She had drunk three glasses of wine already and Kara knew her sister told everything that was on her mind when she was under the influence of alcohol.

Cat didn't respond, she was aware that she mispronounced the girl's name but she didn't want to admit that she did it on purpose. How foolishly would she look?

Noticing his mother's straightened face, Adam signalled that it was time to get the food. Eating would hopefully bring back the atmosphere.

Kara nodded, she had to get some food into Alex before she started spilling some real secrets. She immediately went to get the chicken, but forgot to put on her oven gloves in her nervousness. She took the meat out of the oven like she had done earlier and tripped back to the table. Adam's eyes widened when he saw his girlfriend coming with the scorching plate in her hands. He gestured that she had to turn back, his face blank, and there was no doubt he started sweating on the spot. His mother couldn't see Kara.

Looking down at her hands, Kara nearly dropped the plate and let out a faint screech.

"Mom," Adam started to draw Cat's attention to him and away from Kara, "is there a stain on your shirt?" He pointed randomly at her while Kara ran away with the hot plate and searched for her gloves in the kitchen cupboards.

"Where?" Cat returned with a shocked expression, her hands going all over her shirt. She couldn't embarrass herself in front of her assistant, she still had a reputation to maintain.

When he noticed Kara coming back, now wearing oven gloves, he smirked with a foolish smile "Just kidding" and let out a faint sigh when leaning back into his chair.

"If you think you are funny, you should really polish your sense of humour", Cat glared, restoring her cool.

"However, the look on your face was priceless", he teased when Kara came sitting next to him again, relieved that Cat didn't notice a thing. How stupid it might have seemed, the distraction had worked.

They had just begun to eat when the knocking on the door interrupted their actions.

"I'll get it", Kara said, going to the door. She opened it and felt every muscle in her body stiffen when five police officers stood in front of her, wearing bulletproof vests and holding their weapons, ready to fire if necessary. The first one showed her his badge to prove his authorization.

"NCPD, we're here for Adam Foster", he spoke while the other agents made their way past a shocked Kara.

The whole table looked bewildered at Adam as he stood up, his hands still on the table. His face became pale and his palms started to sweat, it was as if his blood withdraw from his body. What could they want from him?

Two agents walked over to him and wildly took his hands to handcuff them. A third one smacked Adam's head against the table, causing a glass of wine to fall down. The wine flowed over the table, a tiny stream dripped from the clothing while Cat, Alex and Kara stood watching, all turned to stone because of the violent interruption of their dinner.

"Hey, you can't do this!", Alex shouted.

"I'm afraid we can", one of the officers returned, showing her the arrest warrant with Adam's name.

"Could someone please tell me what the hell is going on", Cat bellowed at the sight of her son being treated like a criminal.

"Yeah, me too", Adam squeaked, scared of what this meant.

"Crime money has been embezzled and funnelled abroad through the internet. For months now, our IT department has tried to locate the person that was operating behind the screen, without success, until this morning."

"I don't know a thing about computers", Adam desperately tried.

"All ties connect to you Mr. Foster, there's no denying, the data leads back to your IP address."

"Kara, you have to believe me", Adam screamed, trying to reach out to his petrified girlfriend, but the handcuffs around his wrists prevented him to. "You know me, I would never do this, please Kara", he begged, his lower lip was trembling.

"I know Adam, I know", Kara replied, not able to move a muscle in her body, "I will prove that you're innocent, I promise."

Adam pouted and looked one last time at Kara before he was dragged away.

For minutes, Alex, Cat and Kara stayed still. None of them could believe what had clearly just happened in front of them. The silent dripping of the wine echoed through the room. It had to be a misunderstanding. None of them could believe that Adam was a cybercriminal.

"Excuse me, I should call my attorney", Cat suddenly spoke, breaking the silence. Panic and fear marked her voice. Too shocked to show emotions, she paced to the door and was gone, leaving behind the stricken sisters.

"We have to do something Alex", Kara said, still staring at her front door, hoping that Adam would walk back through it.

* * *

 **A/N:** Mostly fluff again this chapter, more action will come in future ones. Hopefully I can still keep you interested enough so that you want to find out what's really going on ;).

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	10. Accused

"Kara, our job is to monitor alien life on earth, we can't use our resources to show how the police has to solve their cases", Hank told after he had listened to Kara's tragic monologue explaining the situation.

"But…" Kara started, only to be interrupted by Hank again.

"How long do you even know this Adam Foster?"

The tone of implication in his voice shocked her, she looked intensely at the DEO director, her blurry eyes staring angrily into his. "I know him well enough", she sneered.

"You might be surprised of how people can fool you, during my years as the director of this department I have learned not to trust anybody."

"You trust me, and Alex", she replied distressed, balling up her fists, "Don't you?"

Hank looked at the two sisters, the only ones whom he had trusted with his secret, the girls that he considered as his own daughters. The severe face he had put on dropped at Kara's words.

Kara was touched when the dark man in front of her nodded slightly, his eyes desperately avoiding hers as if he was ashamed that she had to question his trust.

"I'm sorry Kara, the DEO can't help you, just let the police do their job. If Adam is innocent they will let him go."

"I'm not so sure of that", she mumbled, crossing her arms.

"Don't make this harder than it already is", Hank begged, looking intensely at Alex for support.

"We understand", Alex spoke.

"We do?" Kara asked, turning her head at her sister and furrowing her eyebrows. She sounded both desperate and angry. Alex had to be joking. She had promised Adam that they would help him, she couldn't abandon him.

"We do", Alex repeated forcefully, taking her sisters hand that was resting on the round table they were standing at. She squeezed it gently, showing Kara that she didn't want to give up, that she indeed planned on helping Adam.

Kara's eyes softened when she became aware of the feeling. She looked hopefully at her sister.

Reassured by what he was seeing, Hank slowly moved away from the table, without receiving a look from the two sisters. Kara and Alex would find a way to help this young man, he was sure of that. He had recognised the spark of determination in their eyes.

"Fine, so the DEO can't help us", Kara let out, breaking the eye contact to watch Hank pacing through the hallway.

"They won't," Alex replied, "but I know someone who can, someone who is pretty good with computers." She grinned when she remarked that Kara realized about whom she was talking.

000

"Alex, what are you doing here?" James questioned in surprise when Alex and Kara marched alongside into Catco.

"We need Winn", she answered, continuing her step while James turned around and followed the two on their way to the desk of the IT specialist.

"Alex?" Winn asked in the same confused tone James had used moments ago, causing the black-haired woman to let out a faint sigh.

"We need to talk in private", Kara whispered while rolling her eyes towards the elevator.

"Right", Winn spoke. He immediately dropped everything he was working on, stood up, straightened his shirt and made his way to the office he had equipped with high tech. Alex, Kara and James followed him as he walked a few meters in front of them and noticed how he tried to move subtle but failed because of his excitement. Subtlety was not his specialty, it was a miracle none of the employees had noticed their daily escapades to the office where they discussed Supergirl issues. Despite the reason she came to see him, Kara couldn't help but smile at her nerdy friend.

Winn carefully unlocked the door when he had checked the corridor, looking both ways to make sure no-one saw them entering. In the office, he practically jumped into his chair and spun around. "What can the tech master do today?" he squealed. Assisting Supergirl was the most exciting part of his working day at Catco, he would never get tired of all the action.

"It's about Adam", Kara began and the corners of Winn's mouth dropped, emitting slight disappointment. "The police thinks he is involved in cybercrime, every trace was linked to his computer. We have no clue of how that's possible."

The desperate tone Kara used touched Winn. He couldn't resist it, he knew he had to help her. She was his best friend for a reason and nothing could ever change that. "Fine", he admitted, "I will have a look at it."

"Do you think you can hack into the online database of the NCPD?" Alex asked, knowing that Winn needed a starting point. He needed some information to be able to access Adam's pc.

"That's illegal", he murmured with a high voice which made James look at him with furrowed eyebrows and a little smile.

"Come on man, we both know you have the capabilities to do it", the athletic black man tried, "It's just a matter whether you dare to or not."

The argument made Winn change his mind. He didn't want to be seen as a coward, especially not in front of Kara. He still had a weak spot for her. Although the situation had him terrified, he started typing on his keyboard. "You owe me big time after this is over", he mumbled several times.

"Thanks Winn, it means the world to me", Kara gratefully spoke. Winn shrugged, he didn't look up from his screen, but only let out a little grumble while turning slightly red at the girl's warm voice. Kara always managed to touch a part of his soul that no-one else could access.

Winn's fingers flew over the keyboard, typing so quickly that it made James and Alex wonder if he had superspeed somehow. Black windows with green letters popped up on the screen, too quickly for the tree bystanders to read.

"I'm in!" he cheered, throwing his arms in the air, "With the information in his file I should be able to hack into Adam's computer now."

After this little intermezzo, Winn concentrated back on his screen, still typing as if his life depended on it. A little stream of sweat dripped from his forehead.

"These files show that Adam is indeed guilty", he spoke, not turning his gaze from his computer, "There is proof that he has been involved in a circle of crime money for the past few months."

Kara looked terrified. She didn't want to believe what Winn told her. There had to be some way to show that something didn't add up. The feeling of Alex's hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality.

"Maybe we were wrong about this guy, Kara", she said, still not quite believing it herself.

"No!" Kara yelled, shrugging her sister's hand off her shoulder. "It can't be… There has to be an explanation." But the loud tone she had used at first had now dropped, there was no hope in her voice, it were just hollow words.

"There's just one thing I don't understand", Winn mumbled, narrowing his eyes when he processed the information on his screen. The three people in the room came closer to him and stared at the computer. Although they were not able to understand a single word of what was displayed on it, they hoped to find out what Winn meant.

"It must take a professional to do all of this for months without being caught. A professional like that would not make such a big mistake…" Winn's eyes kept gliding over the screen as he opened yet another window.

"What mistake?", Kara asked, bringing her head even more closer to the screen, her cheek touching Winn's in the movement. The curiousness was killing her and the lack of information Winn provided made her lose her nerves.

Winn shivered at the short contact and closed his eyes for a moment before sharing this new information with her. "There are practically no traces of criminal activity, it is as if the actions never took place… But a few days ago, our target became careless, almost as if he wanted to leave those clues behind… It's as if he wanted to be caught, as if he wanted to…"

"Make it look like it was Adam", Kara finished, a spark of hope glistering in her eyes at their discovery. Adam was innocent, for sure, someone had tried to frame him for it.

"Big chance", Winn beamed considering his hacking talents when he turned around in his chair.

"The question that still remains: who is behind all of this?" Alex spoke with a thoughtful look on her face, her fingers rubbing over her chin and jaw.

"I will try to solve that question", Winn replied, "Maybe I will be able to track down the signal, it will take time though." He turned back to his screen again and worked further on his case.

"Which signal?" James asked, leaning on the desk where Winn was working at.

"If Adam is innocent, someone hacked into his network to put all that incriminating information on there. Assuming that this person didn't work on Adam's computer, but on his own, there must be some indication of his activity. If I find that proof, I should be able to know from where he operated", Winn explained, amused at James' ignorance. "However, this guy is good, he clearly doesn't want to be found."

"Take your time", Kara said, thankful that she now had evidence that Adam wasn't guilty. She looked at her friend doing everything he could behind his screen and turned to face her sister. "Leaves me time to go visit someone."

Alex knew what she meant and gave Kara a nod. "As for me, I should probably head back to the DEO."

Without bringing Winn out of his concentration, the two sister left the office, leaving James, who was admiring Winn's hacking skills, behind.

000

Kara was sitting in a chair, speechless at the sight of the man she loved wearing a grey prison uniform. The twinkling lights that usually sparkled in his dark brown eyes had faded out. The look in his eyes was dim and dead.

"They have proof", the young man whined, still trying to figure out how he got into this situation, "I have no idea how they got it. I did not do those things. You have to believe me Kara." He articulated every word very clearly, hoping it was enough to convince her of his innocence. Having Kara was the only thing that kept him from losing his mind. At night, he had dreamt of how Kara had abandoned him, of how she had stared at him in disgust, crying and completely heartbroken. Trying to reach out to her, he had screamed out in misery, only to find himself lying on the cold hard bench in his cell. Seeing her now made him fear that the nightmare would soon become a sombre reality.

"I do Adam", she confirmed with a weak voice. All she wanted to do was break him out of this prison, to smash the window she was looking through and take him with her. He didn't belong in that place. Still, she knew that was no option. She would blow her cover and Adam would still be prosecuted. He would never be cleared of the accusations but would be on the run forever.

The young man faced the table he was sitting at, screeching his fingers over the leaf. "All I can do now is wait for my trial. I've been told my chances are low…"

Kara nibbled at her lower lip and held on stronger to the phone she was holding, doing her best not to crush it. "I will get you out of here", she promised, putting her hand on the glass that separated them.

In return, Adam stretched out his arm and put his hand against hers, meeting the shape of her fingers, imagining that he actually touched Kara's soft palm if it had not been for the window between them. Both were staring at each other with watery eyes.

"Don't get into trouble trying to help me", he whispered.

Hearing a loud bell, Adam knew visiting time was over. He sighed deeply and let his hand slip along the glass. He didn't want to break the connection that they had been sharing these past few moments.

The guard that had been patrolling the room forced him to stand up and put the handcuffs back around his wrists. Adam bit his lip and closed his eyes to hide his sadness, he didn't want Kara to witness all of this.

The girl pushed her chair backwards and dropped the phone. It was painful to watch the scene, to see the despair written on Adam's face, to see how he was being treated like a criminal when she was convinced that it was all a set-up.

A tear fell from his right eye, making its way down his cheek when he was dragged away again. Kara watched her boyfriend until he was gone and stood there watching silently until the police officer on her side of the room suggested her to leave the building. Adam and Kara both wished for only one thing at that moment, for this nightmare to be over soon, for them to be able to be in each other's physical presence again, without a window that prevents them from being so.

000

"Anything yet?" Kara asked when she was back in the secret office. A tone of impatience marked her words. After the short talk with Adam, she couldn't bear the idea of leaving him in that place any longer.

"I believe so", James uttered. The tall man was still standing next to Winn's desk, fully concentrating on the screen.

"The technology that someone put on Adam's computer…", Winn started with a perplexed look on his face, "It isn't human, it has to be… alien."

"Are you sure?" Kara felt the feeling of guilt increasing. Alien technology would mean that the person who was behind all of this had want to hurt her by taking Adam away. She could have prevented it, she must have.

"There is no other explanation", Winn answered, pointing to the data on his screen as if he wanted to state what was obviously there. "I have never seen anything like it." James and Kara both stared at their friend, neither of them understood a thing of the words that were displayed.

"Fine," Kara muttered, "the police will not release Adam if we go tell them that it was some creepy alien who was the mastermind."

"They have to if we can catch him", Winn spoke, slightly suggesting that it was a job for Supergirl.

"And how do you think we can easily find some alien with amazing computer abilities?"

"You should really thank your sister for helping me install some DEO software on this hard-drive", the young man added, while opening the complicated-looking program. Files appeared and disappeared rapidly while Winn scanned every single one, hoping to find a clue on the hacker's whereabouts. "We should know where he is in a couple of minutes."

Just when Winn thought he was on the right track his screen turned completely blue, causing him to remove his hands from his keyboard and lift them up in the air as if he had done something wrong.

"What's that?" James exclaimed.

"He's trying to break through our firewall" Winn squeaked, "He's uploading a virus."

"Do something!", the black man screamed when he remarked how everything on the screen started to disappear.

"What does it look like I'm doing", Winn replied, visibly annoyed. "I'm sure he doesn't expect me to be able to counterattack."

"How?" Kara asked. She felt useless at the moment, not being able to help Winn. All she could do was watch and hope her friend won the virtual battle.

"I've kind of been developing my own indestructible computer virus." Kara and James simultaneously raised their eyebrows. "Just in case", he shrugged while pushing in the last necessary keys.

"That was a mistake, you pathetic human."

Winn immediately stopped typing. The three people in the room looked shocked at the computer from where this voice seemed to start talking.

"What's happening?" James wondered.

"I… I have no idea", Winn said, puzzled at this sudden surprise.

"Did you really think your little virus would harm me?" the voice called.

"It was worth a try", Winn replied.

"I see you have discovered how I framed your boyfriend, Kara, or should I call you Supergirl? I'm quite impressed that some stupid humans could find out about me."

"How do you know me?" Kara sneered to hide her fear. Whoever this was, he knew her secret identity. What if he exposed her to the world? Were her days of being Kara Danvers numbered?

"Oh please, I connect with computers with the use of my brain only, it's not that hard to figure out when I have unlimited access to every little detail of your life, Kara."

"You're a yodix", she whispered and for a moment she was back on Krypton. She remembered how her mother had once pursued a lawsuit against one of his kind. Those aliens commonly stole private information by breaking into government databases and blackmailed people with the stolen data.

"Glad you remember my people, Kryptonian", the voice returned with a mocking tone, "The name is Vril Dox."

"Why did you do all of this?" Kara asked, while Winn and James focused on the screen, still speechless.

"Me? Why wouldn't I do it if I get paid for having some fun."

Kara let the information sink in. Vril Dox was only hired to give Adam the blame, the real threat was still unknown. She did know however that someone was clearly out to get her, and that knowledge caused a cold shiver to run along her back.

"It was nice to finally talk to you Kara Danvers, but our little meeting ends here."

After those words, the screen went black and the computer crashed with a loud bang. A little cloud of smoke rose inside the room.

"I think our computer has just committed suicide", Winn whined when observing his demolished technology. "It will take ages to reinstall everything."

"And the worst part is that this was all for nothing", Kara complained, "He will get away with it."

"No he won't", Winn spoke as he was already under the table, holding several cables to have a look at the damage. "I might have planted a bug on his network while you were talking to that creep…"

Instantly, his phone started bleeping and he crept from under the table before standing up again. "And I might have connected the signal of it to my cell phone. I think I have a location."

"Winn you are amazing", Kara cheered, bending over to hug the IT specialist. But before Winn found himself able to reply, she had already left through the only window in the office, with his phone apparently as he now gazed at his empty hand. Overcoming his confusion, he threw a pen at James who stood in the corner, chuckling with the situation.

* * *

 **A/N:** I've portrayed Vril Dox as he is described in the comic book series _The Adventures of Supergirl._ I haven't read much comics so it's a rather free interpretation of the character. I've only liked to introduce him, the organization who is behind all of it will still be linked to the series.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! The feedback really means a lot :).


	11. Vril Dox

With Winn's phone in her hand, Supergirl followed the GPS signal and flew towards the building that the map showed her. This was her chance to get Adam out of prison and she wouldn't let that opportunity slip away. Determined as ever, she sped up and flew through a window on the top floor, breaking it as she did so. She landed inside and shoved the mobile in her boot while Vril Dox turned around to look where the noise came from.

Kara stood upright, confidently showing off the crest on her chest and crossing her arms as she was faced with a green-skinned alien that was sitting next to a large computer screen. He looked right at her, grinning and unimpressed at her arrival.

"So this is where you've been hiding?" she asked when taking in her surroundings. She was on the top floor of an apartment building and was surprised at the large panels of glass that functioned as a part of the ceiling. "Out in the open, much different than traditional hiding places."

"Before you do anything, you have to realize that I'm just one click away from posting your true identity on all of National City's news sites", Vril Dox threatened while his index finger hovered over his keyboard.

"You can't play me", Kara replied, although the alien's threat was terrifying her, "You know very well that there's nowhere you can run. You're going to jail and the man you framed will be released."

"You're only right about one of those two points Supergirl", he spoke mysteriously, "I won't reveal your identity to the outside world. Let's keep that our little secret." The alien winked and Kara felt that something was wrong. Was this meant as a distraction?

"But did you really think I would be here on my own, without back-up? How naïve of you to think so…"

Kara frowned. In her rush, she had never scanned the building with her X-ray vision. "What do you mean?"

Then she felt a sharp pain spreading inside her body. A pain she had never experienced before. She started sweating and screamed out in torment. All her senses seemed overloaded. The loud beating of her heart drummed inside her ears and her vision became blurry. She shivered and squeezed her eyes shut before looking for the source. A bullet had pierced her upper arm. Kryptonite. She had been too focused on the green man to have heard the gunshot. Another one soon followed into her chest making her fall over on her knees. She didn't have the strength anymore to keep her body upright. The kryptonite was destroying her from the inside. She winced in pain as she felt the effects of it spreading into her system. With her last powers Kara brought her hand to her chest and frowned when she discovered that her fingers were soaked with blood. She was bleeding. How could she be bleeding?

"The girl of steel brought to her knees by some stupid rock", Vril Dox mocked at the sight of the defeated superhero. "Don't worry, we only want to make you suffer. We won't kill you. Not yet."

Kara couldn't hear him. All she could do was try not to concentrate on the pain that was suffocating her. It was taking her over. Although she sweated, she felt more and more cold. Was this how humans felt when they were dying?

From the corners of her eyes, she saw the man responsible for her suffering coming towards her. She tried to get up, but her body prevented her to. Every muscle stiffened, she felt weak and broken. Using all of her strength that was left in her body, she lifted her head, only to see how the man's fist was coming her way.

His fist hit her on her jaw, making her fall on her side. But it didn't stop with only one punch. The man brought his feet up and kicked her in the stomach, laughing sadistically at the woman he tortured. Kara groaned in pain and felt the tears streaming down her cheeks. His fists never stopped hitting her. She wanted to get away, to even beg the man to stop, but the strength she needed for one of those actions had long left her body. Her head kept spinning around and her whole body was aching. The punches and kicks followed each other rapidly and just when Kara thought she couldn't handle them anymore, the man backed off and left her helplessly on the ground. Kara's soft groaning echoed through the edifice. She was a mess.

"You can leave now, I don't think Supergirl poses a threat to me right now", the alien told the man that had shot Kara. With a slight nod, the shooter turned away from Supergirl, leaving the girl curled up on the cold and dirty floor. Kara coughed and was horrified when she noticed that she spat out some blood.

The sound of shattering glass was the last thing that reached Kara's overloaded ears before the beeping took over completely. She pressed her hands that were covered in blood against them in an ultimate attempt to stop the vibration that was deafening her. "Alex", she whispered when she brought her head up, spotting her sister above her in black attire. With that, Kara's dizziness got the upper hand, everything turned around as black spots formed before her eyes, everything went black…

Helicopters were circling above the building, letting down ropes to allow the agents to get to the ground. Hanging on one of the ropes, Alex Danvers jumped off and pointed her gun at Vril Dox. The alien seemed surprised by the intervention and tried to flee away, but before he could Alex had already shot him in his leg. Thankfully not all aliens had impenetrable skin like Kara.

Vril Dox groaned when he felt his leg. "Do you have any idea what I'm capable of?" he sneered, dragging himself forward by using his elbows.

"You can give us a further explanation on that once you are locked away for good", Alex replied, walking over to the green man. "We will have plenty of time to talk." She turned her gun around and hit the alien with the back of it. Vril Dox lost his conscience due to the powerful hit on his head.

"Take him away", the agent commanded before she noticed Supergirl laying unconsciously on the floor. "Kara", she wept when she took her sister's head into her hands, "Kara, stay with me. You're going to be okay. Please Kara, I can't lose you." Tears flooded from her eyes at the sight of her sister. Kara looked terrible, almost broken. She had several wounds and her outfit was drained in blood. This was serious. "I need medical assistance over here!" Alex yelled, capturing the attention of her colleagues.

"Oh God", Hank let out when he saw Alex bended over her unconscious sister. The agent had her arms around Kara, pulling her closely as tears streamed down her cheeks. He had never seen Alex cry. The normally courageous agent was devastated. "Supergirl needs treatment! Get her into the helicopter and bring her back to the DEO immediately!" he ordered.

"Everything will be okay, Alex." Hank lay his hand on her shoulder and helped her to get on her feet again.

All the agents that had been involved in the operation came to the rescue. Two of them carried a stretcher and slowly lifted up the bleeding girl. Another agent covered Kara's face by putting an oxygen mask over it. While Supergirl was being carried away, Hank escorted the shaking sister back to the helicopter. Alex's eyes never lost sight of the place where her younger sister had been moments ago. A small amount of blood was left on the ground and marked the place.

Everyone was so caught up seeing Supergirl in this state that none of the agents remarked that the man who had shot her was watching the scene from the spot where he was hidden. The shooter took out his mobile and dialled a number.

"Vril Dox is no longer a useable asset", he spoke while he observed how the alien was taken into custody. "I assume Adam Foster will soon reappear on the scene."

"Let them enjoy their little victory for a while", the mystery voice replied, "When they think they are safe, we will move on with the next stage of our plan."

000

Alex waited in one of the hallways, outside the DEO's infirmary. She was nervously biting her nails as the wait killed her. The image of Kara, bleeding and helpless, kept flashing through her mind. What if they had arrived too late? No, she couldn't think about that possible scenario. Fortunately, James had called her immediately after Kara had left the office at Catco and with the information that she had Winn's phone with her, Alex had easily tracked her sister down. So many things could have gone wrong…

Remarking the shape of Dr Hamilton, Alex jumped out of her chair and ran towards the woman.

"Any news on her condition?", the agent asked with a preoccupied voice.

"We were able to remove the kryptonite from her system", the doctor explained, "The bullet that went through her chest has pierced her lung, but she is lucky no other vitals were damaged. She also has a concussion which is normal considering the number of hits she received."

Alex sighed, both in relief and in fear when she thought about what could have happened.

"We've put her on the sun bed for now", Dr Hamilton continued, "To speed up the healing process. Because of the exposure to kryptonite it will take a bit longer than usual, but she will soon be on her feet again."

"Can I see her?" Alex asked, blinking her eyes to prevent the tears from falling.

"Sure, but she still needs to rest. There's nothing you can do there agent Danvers, we can only wait until she wakes up."

Alex nodded before she entered the room. Inside, her sister was laying under those yellow lamps, sleeping soundly. She was wearing a hospital gown and several wires were attached to her body, monitoring her heart rate. Her arm and chest were packed up in bandages. Her face still looked damaged and wounded. Seeing Kara in this state broke Alex's heart. But despite the sadness, she knew her sister was alive. She could see the curvy line on the monitor, it was there, the confirmation of Kara's slow and faint heartbeat. Her sister was safe and that was all that mattered right now.

Kara's one hand had fallen of the bed and Alex saw the opportunity to take it and play with her sister's fingers. "I know I wasn't always the easiest person to live with", she started, watching how her sister slept peacefully despite all her injuries, "I even resented you at first. Stupid, I know." Alex let out a faint sigh. Kara couldn't hear her, but she still felt the need to express how she felt. "If only I had known then that you would become the most important person in my life… I've tried so many times to make it up to you, to show you how much I care for you… Please come back Kara." She let the blonde's hand slip and sat silently next to the girl, sobbing for a while before she finally went back to work.

000

A few hours later, Alex stood around the round table, reading and approving several mission reports. After she had been with Kara, she had rushed through the DEO, distributing orders to get her mind off the situation. It had never left the back of her head however, until she spotted a familiar figure in the corner of her eye.

"Kara?" Alex questioned in concern when she noticed her sister limping towards her, groaning in pain with every step she took and already dressed in her Supergirl outfit. "What are you doing here? You should be recovering under the sun lamps."

"I didn't want to stay in there any longer", Kara answered before her sister jumped in.

"You just had surgery! The doctors had to remove the kryptonite bullet from your chest. It had pierced your lung… Not to mention how badly you have been hit. Despite your healing capacities, it will still take some time for the wounds to fully disappear."

"That's why natural sunlight will be so much better", Kara tried, putting on a sad face that Alex couldn't resist.

"Alright", she yielded, "But please don't get into trouble, you are still too weak. No action for you this time."

Kara rolled her eyes at her sister. "I'm fine, really, just a little bit sore."

"For a moment I thought I had lost you", Alex confessed, facing her sister with blurry eyes.

The girl didn't say anything but pulled her sister in for a hug instead. Alex willingly accepted and tightened her arms around her sister's back. Although it hurt, Kara didn't want to let Alex go. She suppressed the pain in her limbs to prove to Alex that she was alright. She didn't want to worry her even more.

"Not that we have taken Vril Dox in, Adam should soon be released", Alex whispered into Kara's hair. After the struggle her sister had been through, she deserved some good news.

Kara let go and looked surprised at Alex. "How? I thought we couldn't expose the existence of this organization?"

"We can't, but I might have pulled some strings", Alex explained, grinning softly, "We are a black ops division of the FBI after all. If the FBI tell the NCPD to let Adam go, they will let him go."

Kara raised her eyebrows. "The FBI knows about aliens and the DEO?"

"Only the top-qualified people inside of it, but yes", Alex affirmed.

A short silence followed as Kara watched her sister. She was processing the information and put on a concerned face before talking again.

"Do you still think it's a good idea to see Adam?" she asked with a soft, not-confident tone, "As long as we don't know who's behind all of this, no-one is safe…"

"You can't keep people from entering your life. They accept the risks, maybe you should too", Alex tried.

"I don't know", Kara whined, clearly in doubt, "The guilt is tearing me apart."

"Kara, there was nothing you could have done to prevent what happened. And everything turned out to be okay in the end"

"Then why does it feel like I could have?" Kara's blue eyes were staring deeply into Alex's brown ones, searching for support.

"Because you're always blaming yourself. Ever since you first arrived on our doorstep. You even took it upon yourself when I treated you so horribly during those first few weeks", Alex explained, facing the ground instead of Kara, "You don't know how much I'm sorry for that."

"Alex, you've always protected me, even though I you didn't have to. I was the intruder into your family, the strange girl from another planet that had trouble adjusting to life on earth. You didn't have to take care of me, but you still did." Kara's face beamed when she saw all the memories flashing by, when she thought back to growing up with her big sister that always had her back.

"I love you Kara", Alex let out, visibly touched by Kara's speech as it was all she needed to hear.

"I know", the Kryptonian replied with a smile curled around her lips, "I love you too."

The two stood there for a moment, embracing each other, happy that they could always count on one another. They were family even though they had completely different backgrounds. They were sisters and Alex knew she couldn't survive without having the cute little alien girl in her life.

"You should go. Someone must be longing to see you", the older sister spoke softly before pulling back. "One of the agents will take you."

Kara's smile disappeared. "Why?" she moaned.

"Because you're recovering, your powers are still unstable", Alex explained carefully, receiving a pout from her sister. "Kara, you won't convince me this time. I won't allow you to fly… You should rest. You've been through a lot. Any human would be out of the field for months…"

"Then it's a good thing I'm not human", Kara joked, causing a little grin on Alex's face. But she knew the agent was far too concerned to let this go. As an alien with superpowers, one of which included flying, she would have to take a ride.

000

Kara stood waiting by the large gate. Waiting for the man she loved being released from prison. Finally. The agent that had dropped her off was already gone and Kara was delighted that it was a sunny day. It felt good to feel the sun rays radiating her skin. She was still in pain, a feeling she was not accustomed to, but absorbing the warm glowing made her forget her suffer. Her strength slowly returned, and with that she felt her powers coming back. This was so much better than laying under those lamps.

The prison gate slowly opened and a young brown-haired man stepped through the opening, carrying a backpack and dressed as usual again. Kara was so relieved that the grey uniform was gone and waved enthusiastically while he walked up to her.

Adam waved back, having a smile that was so wide that it almost reached his ears. He had never imagined that he would get attached so quickly to this girl. She had truly crawled under his skin and he was so cheerful to be in her presence again. Every time he saw her, she got more and more beautiful. Especially now, because Kara wore sweatpants and a t-shirt. He had never seen her dressed so casually before. As he got closer to her, he noticed the bandage around her upper arm.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly while his hands embraced her side, stroking her mildly.

"Nothing just a fleshwound", Kara replied, waving his question away.

A fleshwound? Did that mean his girlfriend had taken a bullet? "How is that even possible? I thought you were invulnerable, shouldn't they bounce off you?" Looking up at her, he finally remarked some faint bruises on her cheek and around her eye. She also had a split lip. Kara had received a beating, and deducing from what she had told, she apparently had a gun-wound too.

"Kryptonite", she explained when Adam brought his hand up to caress her jaw, "Solid material from my home planet. It's the only thing that can hurt me."

"Then how did you get those bruises on your face?" Adam's fingers carefully went over her injuries, but seeing how Kara flinched, he held back. The girl was clearly in pain and he didn't want to hurt her.

"It makes me weak… human."

"And that's why you look so bruised up?" he asked, raising his eyebrows while staring into her blue eyes. He didn't like the fact that even the girl of steel was breakable, not at all.

"I heal pretty fast, don't worry."

"Yeah, but I still do Kara", Adam affirmed, "Who did this to you?" The young man couldn't believe that anyone would ever hurt such a lovely person like Kara. She looked awful and because of Kara's healing ability, Adam had the impression that her original injuries were even worse. It broke his heart and he decided that he would take care of her while she recovered.

"I don't know… Winn had discovered that some alien had tried to frame you and when I went to catch him, everything went wrong… Luckily Alex was there in time", Kara clarified without giving away too much information.

Adam didn't know what surprised him the most. The fact that Winn had agreed to help her or the fact that Alex apparently wasn't just an ordinary scientist. How strangely it seemed, he was way too concerned about Kara's health to ask about an explanation. All his attention focused on the girl he loved.

"Kara, you could have been seriously injured…"

"It doesn't matter. I'm fine now", she quickly returned, a bit surprised that Adam seemed even more shocked than Alex.

"You didn't have to go through all that trouble. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you because of me."

"Now you know how I feel most of the time", she muttered, staring at her hands.

"You really do feel that way?"

Kara nodded slightly, still not looking up at him.

"All I want is for us to be happy," he spoke sincerely, "together. No matter what the consequences are."

Her blue eyes now gazed tenderly into his and she slightly curled up the corners of her mouth before facing the ground again. "I was hoping you would say that."

Kara's arms were straightened next to her body and Adam grabbed her hands. "Please look at me", he begged passionately forcing her to bring her head up. He laughed lovingly at her, revealing his teeth by putting on his biggest smile. Kara had to chuckle at his expression. "I've missed that smile", he sighed. It had been too long. During his short stay in prison he had so longed to see Kara's face brighten again, showing the sunny smile that instantly made the world a better place.

"I have something for you", she grinned and Adam watched thoughtfully how the girl let go of his hands and took a little box out of her pocket. Kara held the box awkwardly in front of her, offering it to the young man. He frowned at the sight of the small package while receiving it. There was a bow wrapped around it and Adam wondered what was inside of it.

When he opened the gift, Adam couldn't hide his happiness. His face lit up as he took out the tiny key and looked back at Kara. Both surprise and excitement marked his face. "You give me a key to your apartment?"

Kara shrugged. "Now you can come by every time you want."

Adam turned the key around between his fingers, studying every inch of it. "Thank you", he spoke, putting the key back and closing the box. "But why now?"

"It felt like the right moment", she whispered, deepening the eye contact.

"I thought you would question our relationship again", Adam admitted, glad that her present proved the opposite.

"I did", the blonde confessed, "But these past events made me realize that I really need you."

"I need you too Kara, you can't imagine how much", he replied softly before pressing his lips against hers.

Kara instantly forgot the pain she felt and lost herself into their kiss. She was aware that Adam didn't touch her, the man obviously didn't want to hurt her accidentally by his movements. Lifting up her arm, Kara's fingers went through the man's hair. She was surprised when Adam backed away from her when she tried to deepen their kiss.

"You look too fragile, I don't want to hurt you", he spoke, closing his eyes as he felt that she let her forehead rest against his.

"I'm not fragile", she smirked, staring intensely at her boyfriend. "Just not as powerful as I usually am."

"Thought so", Adam grinned. The girl was never able to maintain her strong façade for long.

"But I still have enough strength to break you in half if I wanted to", Kara quickly added teasingly.

"Yeah, but you don't want to", he whispered as his forehead still leaned against hers. They were standing so close that their lips almost touched again while speaking and Adam had all the trouble in the world to resist the girl he loved when she tried to find his lips once more. "You'll be my patient until your wounds are gone", he said, "Now that I have the chance, you deserve to be coddled."

Kara pulled up her eyebrow. How could she have gotten more lucky with a guy like Adam?

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	12. Recovery

Kara and Adam walked alongside into the Catco building when the elevator doors opened. Adam wanted to surprise his mother by showing up so unexpectedly while Kara was afraid that Miss Grant would have noticed her absence during that day and she considered it was better to show her face before the working day was completely over. Most Catco employees had already gone home and spotting the empty seat where Winn was supposed to be, she guessed he was away too.

"Kara?" a familiar voice questioned.

Both turned their head at the direction and saw James coming from one of the hallways with a bunch of papers in his hand.

"What happened to you?" he asked when he took in Kara's appearance.

"Kryptonite", Kara clarified shortly. She didn't want to tell the same story again and the less they knew the less they would worry. She was well aware that Alex hadn't mentioned a second captive which meant that the man who had shot her was still around.

James nodded and faced Adam now. "Glad to see you're a free man again", he spoke while shaking the other man's hand.

"Thanks for your help", Adam returned, smiling.

"Winn did most of the job, I was just a bystander."

"Still," the brown-haired man spoke, "I'm thankful to you, Winn and Kara for stopping that alien."

James frowned and pointed his finger towards Adam while addressing Kara. "He knows?"

"I do", the young man replied when Kara shrugged her shoulders. "It explains at least why you two act mysteriously around the office all the time."

"Is it that clear?" James chuckled.

"It's a miracle my mother hasn't questioned already."

"James!" The screaming voice of Lucy reached their ears and James looked a bit afraid when he turned towards his girlfriend.

"I've got to go", he mumbled pacing towards Lucy, who didn't seem happy to see him.

"Where have you been all day?" Lucy asked, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow, "Let me guess, Supergirl?"

"Lucy look, I had to help her…", James tried.

"Last time I checked she could handle things pretty well on her own."

"She's just a friend Lucy, I only know her because of my connection to her cousin", the man explained, searching the right words. He didn't want to feed his girlfriend's anger even more.

"I've given up my job in the military so that we could spend more time together, does that mean anything to you?" she spoke, both hopeful and angry.

"I help Supergirl during daytime, you're the one I want to spend my evenings with when I come home, not her. What did you think, just the two of us tonight? I've made a dinner reservation at that place you liked."

Lucy sighed and stared at her shoes. She didn't want to forgive James that easily, but she had to admit it was quite an appealing offer.

"Please?" he added, bending through his knees to meet her face which was pointed towards the ground.

"Fine", she yielded, rolling her eyes, "I think I deserve some of your attention."

James grinned and threw his arm around her shoulder, taking her closely.

"That was quick", Adam said as he and Kara had watched the scene from a distance.

"I'm glad", Kara replied, "Lucy doesn't know that I'm… you know… and she thinks I pose a threat to her relationship with James."

"Should I worry about competition?" Adam teased, coming closer to her to whisper the words in her ear.

"You shouldn't", the girl assured as she gave him a little peck on his cheek, "You're the one that I want."

"That's a relief", he uttered, feeling the spot where she had kissed him.

"Kiera!" Cat bellowed from her office when she had finally spotted her assistant.

"What's with people shouting names today?" Adam chuckled before he followed Kara who had already rushed inside.

"Yes Miss Grant?"

"Where on earth have you been today?" Cat started as she was still focused on her paperwork, "Why do I need an assistant who decides to leave in the middle of the day and doesn't show up afterwards?"

"I… I… can explain", Kara tried, but she knew she couldn't possibly tell why she was gone or where she had been.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't fire you right now", Cat continued harshly although she realized that she would never really fire the girl. She was way too precious and Cat couldn't lose her most truthful employee, which didn't mean she had to go easy on her. The media mogul took off her glasses and put them gently and slowly on her desk, making every movement take an eternity to rise the tension between herself and Kara. As there came no response, she rose her head to look at her assistant and gave her a threatening gaze. However, as soon as she noticed Kara's bandage and the bruises on her face, the businesswoman softened.

"What have you done?" Cat exclaimed with a loud voice as she failed to hide her concern. Supergirl couldn't get hurt and yet here she was. Was she wrong about her assistant and the hero being one person or was there more?

"It's my fault", Adam jumped in as he entered his mother's office. He knew Kara was an awful liar, so he decided to speak before she could.

"Adam…" Cat let out in relief, "I'm… I'm so glad you're back."

"So am I", he spoke, sharing a look with Kara for a brief moment that didn't went unnoticed by Cat.

"My attorney had called that you would be released. He didn't understand why so all of the sudden and frankly, although I don't doubt your innocence, neither did I."

"It was all just one big misunderstanding", Adam explained, "And as soon as they realized that, they let me go."

"Hmm", Cat nodded. She had quite a strong impression that her assistant was involved in her son's release based on her blank face, her injuries and the eye contact that she interchanged with Adam. Still, she was curious to hear what excuse her son came up with to plead Kara free. "Go on", she said, gesturing wildly at him.

"When she heard I would be released, Kara wanted to be there to pick me up", the young man went on, not sure if his mother believed him or not, "Her sister brought her on her motorcycle, but on their way some stupid car driver neglected a red light and hit them."

"I see", Cat spoke, looking from Adam to her assistant who was standing there awkwardly with her hands clenched together and a sheepish smile on her face.

"It wasn't that bad", Kara continued, "But I still had to go to the hospital to get some stitches and they wouldn't let me leave until they had run some check-up tests." The girl was impressed at how easily she spoke out those words, maybe it was because it wasn't a complete lie, she just left out a lot of information.

"You could have called me", Cat returned, leaning against her desk, unimpressed as she didn't believe a word from the story the two narrated her.

"Broken cell phone", Adam quickly answered, "Due to the crash."

Cat raised her eyebrow and put one finger against her lower lip. "Then what's there to stop me from calling you right now?"

"Uhm… Alex…" Kara began, "she…"

"…was unharmed and bought a new one during the time Kara got medical attention", Adam finished.

"Okay", the businesswoman concluded, throwing her arms in the air to show that she didn't care, "There's nothing more you can do here for today, so go home." Her son was back home, back where he belonged and she was sure he wanted nothing more than to spend time with Kara. She had seen the eager look on his face when he looked at the girl and she didn't want to stand in his way any longer.

"Thank you Miss Grant", Kara sighed.

"And Kiera", she added while the two left the building, "Get better soon."

000

Adam carried Kara in his arms while her hands were wrapped around his neck. Her fingers went over his neck softly and plucked at his hair, causing Adam to shiver a bit at her touch.

"Glad to see the key fits on your doorknob", he grinned when he entered Kara's apartment and closed the door by kicking gently against it with his foot.

Kara frowned playfully while she was still relaxing into her boyfriend's arms. "What did you expect, that it would be the key to my neighbour's apartment?"

With a little smile, Adam brought her to the couch and softly put her on it, making sure he didn't hurt her in the process.

"Better than last time", Kara teased when she remembered the previous time they had laid there together. "You didn't fall over."

"I'm not as clumsy as you are", the young man smirked as he went to sit on his knees next to the couch and next to Kara.

Pushing herself up on her elbows, Kara took off her glasses and untied her hair, shaking her head to loosen it. Those glasses were her only disguise towards the world, the only thing that kept the public from recognizing her as Supergirl but she didn't need to hide anymore when she was with Adam. It was a comforting thought that she could trust him.

"You look so pretty without your glasses", Adam sighed while his fingers went through her hair, "It makes your eyes seem even more dazzling."

Flattered by the compliment, Kara looked intensely at the man who was sitting down next to her as if her eyes begged him to kiss her.

Adam took the hint and brought his head closer to melt his lips with hers. Kara was still resting on her elbows when they separated again.

"You don't think I'm still too fragile to be touched do you?" she mocked with a big smile around her mouth.

"I do", the brown-haired man confessed, caressing a spot on her cheek that wasn't bruised. The feeling made Kara close her eyes. "I've already said that you're my patient now and from what I see you need a new bandage around your arm."

Kara rolled her eyes. "Second drawer from the left", she spoke, pointing towards it.

After he had planted a kiss on the back of her hand, Adam stood up and went to take the first aid box.

"You're lucky I have this kind of stuff here, it's not like I usually need it", she muttered, a bit annoyed with her present condition.

"Stop complaining and let me take care of you", Adam returned with a soft and reassuring voice. He put the first aid kit on the coffee table and took Kara's arm as he slowly started to unwind the bandage, revealing the gun-wound. It was almost completely closed, leaving behind a scar in the shape of a bullet.

"The scar will go away", Kara reassured while Adam rubbed around the place before bringing on a new bandage.

"Don't you normally heal instantly?" Adam knew it was still amazing that the wound had closed so fast, but he couldn't hide his concern for the girl he loved.

"Not when kryptonite is involved", she explained.

Adam nodded to show he understood and stared directly at her. "Are you still in pain?"

"No", she lied with a faint smile as she avoided his eyes.

"You're a terrible liar you know", Adam smiled, causing Kara to look at him with a little grin. "Done", he added when the new bandage was around Kara's arm. "Now take off your shirt."

Kara furrowed her eyebrows. "Why?"

"You have bruises all over your body, I want to see how bad it is", the man confessed. He realized that Kara would do anything to hide her injuries because she didn't want to upset him but he had to see what those horrible people had done to his girlfriend.

She nodded and slowly lifted up her grey t-shirt. What she hided underneath it shocked Adam. For starters there was another bigger bandage around her waist which meant another gunshot, but that wasn't what shook him up the most. Her whole body was covered in red streaks and bruises. Kara was definitely kicked in her stomach, multiple times. Adam's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Bringing up his hand to gently caress the injuries, he remained speechless. What had they done to her? Whatever it was, Kara's current state broke Adam's heart.

"It's not as bad as it looks", Kara mumbled, looking down at Adam who sat next to her on his knees. Everyone was always so worried about her, first Alex and now Adam. Sure she was hurt but her healing ability would take care of that in no time. Things weren't that bad.

She took his hand to stop him from going over her chest. "It's fine, really."

"I should change the bandage around your waist too", Adam stammered with open mouth, still in shock at the pattern of streaks and bruises that covered up Kara's chest and back. He started to unwind it and saw another scar, similar to the one on her arm. However, this one was worse, with purple marks around the place where the bullet had had impact.

"Everything okay?" he asked, raising his eyebrows when he saw how Kara flinched at his touch.

"Yeah", she replied but her voice sounded brokenly and unconvincingly.

"Then why are you wincing?" Adam's pupils had now completely enlarged and he was staring at her with piercing eyes, hoping that she would tell him the truth.

Kara sighed at the look she received from Adam. Seeing him like this was more painful than the actual pain she felt from her injuries. "I was careless…" she started, facing Adam who sat down to listen attentively, "I entered the building where the alien was and then… there was a gunshot… the bullet went through my arm and another one followed into my chest…"

She paused for a moment and looked down at the bandage before she felt how Adam took her free hand to rub her palm with his thumb. He wanted to make her feel at ease and it clearly worked because he noticed that Kara was preparing herself to continue.

"I was suffering, I couldn't move and then… someone started to hit me… over and over…" Kara's voice cracked and tears started to fill her eyes. It had been awful and talking about it brought back the vivid memories, so she just blocked instead.

Biting his lip, Adam held her hand with more force now. He knew now but he wished he hadn't asked. Kara looked devastated, as if she had to relive it all over again. "Hey, it's alright", he comforted, "It's over." He felt how she wrapped her arm around his shoulder and for this time he let her. They both needed a shoulder to cry on and found consolation with each other. Adam took the back of her head and ran his fingers through her long blonde hair in an attempt to calm her down. Soon, he heard how her breathing became normal again and how she stopped sobbing against his shoulder.

Kara lifted her head and watched at Adam with watery eyes . "I'm sorry", she said when she noticed Adam's shirt was soaked because of her tears.

"Doesn't matter", he replied while his hand still rested against her head, "All I want is for you to be okay."

"I am okay", she smiled softly, "Now that you're here."

Adam returned the smile with a wide grin. "I'm happy to see you are able to laugh again."

"So am I."

"So where did you receive treatment?" he asked as he finally let go.

Kara tilted her head and gave him a strange look.

"You don't expect me to believe that you just went to the nearest hospital? And you mentioned earlier that your sister was around to save you…"

"Oh… she's going to kill me", Kara exclaimed burying her face in her hands. She couldn't tell Adam about the DEO.

"I figured she's probably not just a scientist, but more like the sort of scientist that hunts aliens with her superhero sister", he winked.

"She works with an organization that deals with aliens", the girl admitted, "I assist them as Supergirl."

"Thought so", Adam smiled, "Don't say anything more, I don't want you to get in trouble by jeopardizing the government's secrets."

"Thanks", she let out, leaning in to plant a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Do you want to rest a little while on your bed?"

A little nod followed which was the sign for Adam to carefully take her up. He put his hand under her armpit as she swung her arm around his shoulder. Being in Adam's arms made everything better.

The young man laid her down on the bed as slowly as he could and took in the expression that marked her face. She smiled softly, but her eyes emitted torment and despair. Adam knew those eyes too well to not recognize the look in them.

"You shouldn't underestimate the effects an experience like that can have emotionally, especially on a person like you who is supposed to be invincible", he explained, taking place next to her on the bedsheets, "I understand if you feel broken."

"I didn't say that I did."

"You didn't have to", he replied, going with his fingers over her jawline.

Kara shut her eyes for a moment when she felt Adam's reassuring touch and groaned while trying to bring her body up. Because her muscles restrained her to, she let herself fall on the bed again. Adam smiled at the attempt and leaned in to answer her failed movement with a kiss.

"I'm hungry", she said when they separated. It was a weird comment to make after kissing someone but she hadn't eaten since that morning and was exhausted.

Adam grinned. Of course she was. "Should I get you potstickers?" he proposed, already turning away from her to leave the bed.

"No, stay", she begged, reaching for his arm.

Adam melted at the look she gave him and decided not to lose Kara out of his sight. "I'll see what's in your fridge." He placed his lips on Kara's arm and left the girl behind in her bed with a content smile on her face.

000

Back at the DEO, Hank and Alex entered the prison room where Vril Dox was held captive. The green alien gave a dastardly impression, despite being in a triangular cell, and looked remarkably bored.

"Has he said anything yet agent Vasquez?" Hank asked the woman who had been in the room for the past two hours.

"He refuses to talk sir", Vasquez replied.

"You can leave now", the DEO director spoke, "Agent Danvers and I will continue with the interrogation."

Vasquez nodded before trailing off. They had tried anything to get information out of the alien, without success, so she didn't see why the man would start talking now.

When the door closed behind Vasquez, Alex shared a look with Hank before talking.

"Who do you work for? And why did you hurt Supergirl?" Alex's voice sounded mean and hateful.

"The same old questions they have asked me since I've been here", Vril Dox replied teasingly, "I suppose you are pretty mad because of what I have done to your little sister, agent Danvers." The alien now laughed loudly, amused with the situation.

Alex smashed her fist against the window of his prison. She was so angry, so full of hate for the man who had tortured her sister.

Vril Dox backed away from the glass. "Agent Danvers, don't be so aggressive", he mocked with a wide smile.

"Calm down Alex", Hank tried as he put his hand on her shoulder.

With hope in her eyes, the agent looked up at him. "If an ordinary interrogation doesn't work I know what might."

"Exactly what I was thinking."

Alex typed in the code to open the cell and stood back when the doors opened, allowing Hank to enter.

"What now?" Vril Dox asked, still using his ironic tone, "Are you going to beat the answers out of me director Henshaw? I already know every single one of your techniques."

Lifting his arms, one hand took the alien's head while the other took his jaw. For the first time Vril Dox lost his satisfaction and had a panicking look on his face.

"Luckily, there's a lot you don't know about me", Hank told as his eyes lit up red.

Several excerpts reached Hank's mind but none of them could answer who Vril Dox was working for or where he had been before they gave him his hacking task. There was no new information, nothing the DEO didn't already know. Whoever was behind the attack had foreseen the possibility of mind reading. But just as he prepared himself to get out of the alien's memories, a strange image struck him, something that seemed impossible and that was beyond explanation. Hank opened his eyes widely after he was sure that his mind didn't trick him.

"Alex", Hank gasped when he broke the connection with the alien's brain and stepped back in shock. He looked bewildered around him and rushed out of the cell to face Alex. His face was as white as a sheet.

"What's wrong?" she questioned with a not understanding look as she quickly closed the cell again. She was starting to get a little afraid of the man in front of her who stared at her as if he had seen a ghost. "Hank! What did you see?"

"Alex, your father… Jeremiah… he's still alive."

* * *

 **A/N:** First time we see Lucy's character. She just makes a small appearance here but will have a bigger role as the story continues.

Thanks again for reading and please share your thoughts (it really motivates me to keep writing)! This isn't my best chapter so I'm curious to see what you thought of it.


	13. My Girlfriend's Background

The next morning, Kara woke up because of the light that entered through her curtains. Adam's hand was swung around her waist and she smiled because of the pleasant feeling she had woken up with. She slowly turned around and noticed Adam was still fast asleep. He was back with her, back where he belonged and she couldn't hold herself from caressing his chest under the bedsheet. The young man groaned softly at her touch but still didn't open his eyes. Raising her hand now to stroke Adam's cheek with one finger, she chuckled when she remarked how he pulled up his nose because of the tickling.

"Hmm… I would like to wake up like this every day for the rest of my life", Adam mumbled as he finally got out of sleep-mode and opened his eyes a tiny bit to have a look at the girl lying next to him.

"It isn't unpleasant for me either", Kara grinned while she brought herself up on her knees, swung one leg over Adam's chest and rested on her elbows to have a look at the man below her. She felt so much more energetic than the evening before, so much more vividly and strong.

"Hey," he whispered in surprise, opening his eyes widely now, "your wounds… they are gone." He tucked her hair, that hung down between them, behind her ear and caressed both her cheeks in amazement at the fast healing process.

"I absorbed a lot of sunlight yesterday", she simply stated, figuring that her recovery explained why she was so full of life and energy that morning.

"That's really were you get your powers from? The sun?" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah. The sun on Krypton was red, that's why I didn't have these crazy abilities there."

"Must have been a shocker when you first arrived on earth", Adam sighed, taking a streak of her blonde hair to twirl it around his finger.

"It was hard to suppress my newly discovered capacities. I had a lot of trouble with my superhearing and X-ray vision because I couldn't turn it off when I wanted to", she explained with a serious look as she left her position to sit back next to Adam on the bed.

"And now you can?"

"I've gotten better over the years. I mean, of course the glasses helped a lot, but it's been a while now since I've broken something by accident."

Adam turned on his side and nodded to show he understood. It was hard to imagine the situation, to imagine yourself in the place of someone who had to start all over again, not only in a different city but on a completely new planet.

"Ever wished you could go back to your old life, on Krypton?"

She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "Uncountable times."

The young man had expected the answer but it still hurt him. He was so happy with Kara being in his life that he had never considered the reality that Kara had lost her family, her friends, her whole world… Maybe she just wished she had never arrived on earth. Maybe their paths would have never crossed if it wasn't for that disaster on Krypton. Adam couldn't help but think that his need to be with Kara on all costs was so selfish.

"But living on earth has its ups and downs. It wasn't always easy", she added when she perceived Adam's expression. "At school, I was considered the freak", she chuckled, "Alex's relationship to me destroyed her reputation, to the point on which all her friends had abandoned her. That's probably why she hated me so much in the beginning." Kara sighed when she thought back to that before smiling again. "But after a while it was just her and me against the world. I was always most of a loner, so it was a relief that I had Alex. I mean, I even had to eat when no one noticed… My metabolism here is different which explains why I need all that food to hold myself from starving. At least I can't get fat."

"Lucky you", Adam replied, still absent-minded.

"…And you're here. And Alex. I wouldn't want to trade you two for the world", she finished because she felt Adam needed to hear that confirmation and because she felt she needed to express it for herself.

His brown eyes softened and found hers. A big smile curled around the corners of his lips. "Speaking of food, I'll make breakfast", he spoke before getting out of the bed, wearing nothing more than his black boxers.

"Is this becoming a habit of yours whenever you're staying over? Because I certainly could get used to it", Kara grinned while her eyes followed her boyfriend's movements.

Adam smiled at her and opened the curtains to let in the rays of sunlight. "You need some more sun. Just in case."

Absorbing the glow of the sun, Kara turned around once more to enjoy the rays that were falling upon her before she decided to get out of bed to join Adam in the kitchen.

"Hey, you're wearing my shirt", the brown-haired man chuckled when Kara showed up around the corner. The girl was only dressed with the oversized t-shirt and her underwear. She looked so playfully and yet so innocent. Her long blonde hair fell in streaks over her shoulders and her naked legs made Adam go weak at the knees. He himself had put on his pants and stood next to the sink, baking an omelette.

"I like it", she spoke, wrapping her arms around his bare chest to give him a good-morning kiss on his cheek. The smell of Adam was all over the piece of clothing. It was the smell of the man she loved that made her feel at home, that gave her a feeling of safety. Adam answered the embrace and as his fingers discovered Kara's back and went up to her neck, he suddenly noticed she was wearing a necklace.

"What's that?" he spoke, taking the silver pendant between his fingers.

"My mother gave it to me just before we left Krypton. It's the only thing I have left from her", Kara clarified as she let her head drop, "I don't usually wear it, I don't want people wondering where it came from."

Adam brought her head back up using his thumb and gazed tenderly at her. "Do you want to tell me what your planet was like?"

"Krypton was so much different than earth," the girl smiled softly, "and not always in a good way." Her eyes were filled with sadness now as she stared back into Adam's soft brown eyes. "Technology controlled a big part of civilization, of people's lifes. It's a good thing earth isn't in that stage of development yet. It sometimes feels liberating."

"It's not like we have already invented space travelling pods", he grinned, taking her closer.

"We also didn't have birds on Krypton. They have fascinated me from the first day I came here and they still do. It could explain why I like flying so much." Kara remained still for a moment and bit her lip in her thoughts. "When I finally landed on earth, my cousin turned out to be a fully grown man… I had spent twenty-four years in a place where time doesn't pass, the phantom zone."

"I figured it was weird that you two don't have the same age when you must have definitely left Krypton on the same moment."

"You do realize I'm technically much older than you?" she asked with a look of concern washed over her face.

"I don't think all those years that you've spent in that phantom zone should be taken into account", Adam chuckled. All that mattered was that they were together now, at this specific place and time. Everything else just seemed additional and unimportant. "And maybe it's just fate showing us that we were destined to meet." Adam took her even closer now and tilted his head when looking lovingly at the girl of his dreams before leaning in.

Kara's pupils widened because of the man's romantic side that never failed to make her heart leap and when she saw how he closed his eyes as he sought her lips, she did the exact same thing and felt utterly happy when she finally felt Adam's soft lips against hers for the first time that morning. The kiss quickly deepened and their mood became more eager and passionate with every touch. Adam bent through his knees and took Kara up as she swung her legs around his back. Her fingers went through his short brown hair while his groped on her back, pinching her skin through the shirt. The young man stepped forward and put Kara down on the kitchen table as he himself rested his hands on it. When they separated, Adam ended with a quick peck on the top of her nose which made the girl chuckle as she seductively bit her lower lip.

"Do you want to go out today? Together?", she asked and Adam felt her warm breath against his skin because they were still standing extremely close to one another.

"I would love to", Adam began, "But I've hired a moving company that will bring most of my belongings from Opal City to my mom's house today. I figured a Saturday would be perfect to do so."

"You could also move in here?" Kara suggested, showing him her puppy dog eyes.

"I don't want to rush things", the man answered, having all the trouble in the world to resist the look Kara gave him, "Besides, only my stuff will be there, I have a feeling that I will spend most of my time here, with you."

"You'd better be", she smiled in return. She wanted to be around Adam all the time if circumstances allowed her to. When she wasn't with him, it felt like a part of herself was missing. She knew it was silly, but despite the short time they had known each other, she wasn't able to let go of him ever again.

"I love you Kara Danvers", he let out.

"Actually, it's Kara Zor-El."

Adam frowned playfully and smiled at her. "Zor-El or Danvers, you're still my sweet Kara." He leaned in once more as the front door flew open with a loud bang.

"Alex?" Kara exclaimed when she spotted her sister standing in the doorway, completely devastated and shivering in shock. She and Adam were the only ones who had a key to her apartment and Alex never used it if it was not for an emergency. Something was very wrong. Alarmed, Kara quickly jumped off the table and went to take her sister's arms while Adam fled away to take a shirt, clearly embarrassed that his girlfriend's sister had caught them both half-naked. "What's wrong?"

"It's dad", the older Danvers replied with a squeaky voice, "He's alive."

"What? That's impossible", the blonde spoke, "It's been twelve years."

"Hank found out. There is no doubt that dad is out there somewhere and he's probably held prisoner by the same people who attacked you. We have to find out who they are and from where they operate", Alex, who was more determined now, explained.

Adam had joined the two again, fully dressed, and looked confused at both of them.

"This has to end", Kara said forcefully, breaking the silence, "I may have a clue." With that, she sped off to the bathroom and was back in the blink of an eye, wearing her superhero outfit.

"Kara what are you doing?" Adam asked bewildered.

But the girl didn't answer. Focused on her target, she flew away through the window and was gone.

"Guess it's just the two of us now", the young man spoke while staring at the aperture through which Kara had disappeared.

000

A few moments later, Kara landed violently on Maxwell Lords' balcony and had a threatening look on her face when entering through the open door-window.

"Supergirl, to what do I owe this pleasure", Max grinned when he spotted Kara's image in his mirror. He turned to face her and held his arms widely open as if he wanted to welcome her.

"You are behind all of this aren't you?" she scoffed. With the use of her superspeed she immediately stood next to him and smashed him against the wall with her hand.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Max returned, still grinning. Nothing provided him more pleasure than Supergirl on a bad mood, angry and devastated.

Kara brought her hand up and closed her fingers around the man's throat. She slightly lifted him up to let his feet dangle in the air.

"Tell me!" she yelled, "What are you planning against me? You want to break me, is that it? You want to eliminate me? Take everyone I love away from me?" Kara's voice raised with every word she screamed out, making her look more and more brutal and evil. Her eyes spat fire and at that moment even Max Lord had to admit he was pretty impressed at the anger she demonstrated.

"Seriously, you should tell me what's going on", Max gasped without trying to get loose from her grip.

"Why would I believe you?"

"Because…" he started as he felt how she loosened her fingers to give him more air to breathe, "All I ever wanted is expose the threat you are to this city, to expose the monster you truly are, expose you as anything but a hero. I think you prove my point right now by your current actions, Supergirl", the businessman intentionally spoke out the name of the hero using a mocking tone and glanced down at her hand that was still around his neck.

He was right, Kara didn't want to admit it but Maxwell Lord was right. How could she be seen as a hero when she had that anger inside of her, that anger that had stimulated her to go after Lord in the first place, to hold him like she now did. A true hero would never threaten to take a life.

Max felt how her fingers slowly released from around his throat and noticed how her furious gaze made place for a broken and confused one. Supergirl backed away from him and stood staring at the ground, seemingly ashamed of herself.

"It was a mistake to come out here", she mumbled not looking up at him. Max didn't respond when she turned and flew away.

"So long Supergirl", he finally spoke when she had left his sight. Clearly someone had scared the girl and Max was flattered that she had immediately thought it must have been him. But for this one time, the businessman had no idea what was going on.

000

With the use of her superspeed, Kara made it back to the city centre in seconds and landed in an alley to change back to her normal clothes. The fact that she had willingly threatened someone, even if that someone was Maxwell Lord, still scared her when she entered Noonan's. A fresh cup of coffee would help to clear her mind again before seeing Adam.

"Hey Kara", the short-haired woman at the back of the café waved enthusiastically at her when she noticed Kara ordering her latte.

"Lucy", Kara greeted while she walked up to the spot where the woman was sitting, "What brings you here?"

"James had to leave early, Cat had ordered him to take pictures from some celebrity that is here in National City this weekend. Of course he couldn't refuse. So I decided to have breakfast over here."

Kara glanced down at the table and saw a plate of croissants and two empty cups of coffee. "Mind if I join for a moment? I just came here to have a quick drink."

"No problem", Lucy replied, gesturing at the empty seat in front of her, "Are you feeling better?"

"Better?"

"James told me how you didn't come in at work because you felt ill yesterday."

"Ow", Kara let out, taking a sip of her drink before smiling sheepishly, "Just a little fever, I feel fine now."

"I'm relieved you do. Cat can be a real burden when her assistant is not around", Lucy laughed.

"Well, I did come by to let her know I was okay", the blonde grinned, "I saw you and James have reconciled things."

"Yeah we have", the girl smiled when thinking back to the great time she and James had spent together the evening before. "Kara," Lucy continued as her smile slipped away and her tone became more serious, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure", Kara responded, not knowing what to expect.

"I know you and James get along well and that you tell each other everything, so I thought maybe…" she started and then sighed before getting to the point, "Do you think there's a reason for me to worry about James hanging around Supergirl all the time?"

Kara's mouth fell open. "James and Supergirl? No way", she laughed hysterically at the comment, waving her arms in the air to show how foolishly Lucy's suspicions were.

"James never talks about the meetings he has with her. Things were worse enough when he dedicated his life to assisting Superman, and now he does the same for her. How can I compete with a female superhero who flies around in a skirt for most of the day?", Lucy sighed, her eyes were staring intensely at Kara in search for support. She truly was worried about losing James again.

"I've actually met her", Kara shrugged, looking away from Lucy "and trust me when I say that she only sees him as a friend."

"A friend?" Lucy repeated, raising her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Well yeah", the blonde tried, "I think that Supergirl is just glad that she has someone like James whom she can count on, someone who helps her to keep her head out of the clouds."

Lucy nodded as she pondered over her thoughts. "Do you think he knows who she is, who she really is when she's not wearing that cape?"

"No", Kara smirked, hoping that the woman in front of her wouldn't notice her cheeks burning up, "Their relationship is just professional after all."

"You're probably right", Lucy spoke as she and Kara both stood up to leave Noonan's. "Thanks Kara", she added, pulling the girl in for an unexpected hug.

"Uhm, sure, any time", she replied, awkwardly patting Lucy's back before she let go. "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. James loves you and he really appreciates the sacrifices you make to be with him."

"About that…" the black-haired woman began, "We had a great talk yesterday when I told him that I had decided to resign from my job at Catco to take back my position in the military."

"You're leaving?" Kara exclaimed.

"I'll try to occupy a post here in National City to be close to James. Being a counsellor wasn't my thing and I was so glad when James told me to just follow my dreams."

"If that's what makes you happy", Kara said, awkwardly crossing her arms. It sure meant that there would follow more encounters between Supergirl and the woman, who trusted Kara Danvers but was ironically close to hating the hero.

"See you around Kara", Lucy spoke as she left Noonan's, leaving the surprised girl behind.

000

"Kiera", Cat greeted when she opened the door and found her assistant at her doorstep, "come on in, Adam's already packing out upstairs."

"Hello Miss Grant", Kara returned when entering. She had been gone for hours and had a feeling that Adam would be at his mother's house, already busy installing himself in his new room. Hopefully, he wouldn't be that mad at her.

"Please Kiera, I've already told you to call me Cat", the woman gestured, "Outside of work of course, I don't want my image shattered at the office."

Kara only smiled. Cat was exactly the woman she had thought she was, she just managed to keep that part of her well-hidden.

"I see you are already fully-recovered", Cat spoke, raising one eyebrow at the girl. There wasn't one bruise left on Kara's face, not even a scratch. It was remarkable that all the injuries were miraculously gone after one night. It was just another thing that didn't make sense when it came to Kara Danvers…

"It's mostly make-up", her assistant replied, waving her arms in the air, "But I've also had a good rest, Adam was great to me…"

"Honestly, I don't want to know", the businesswoman said with a tone, making a face as she pointed towards the stairs, a clear sign to send Kara away.

As the girl trailed off, she spotted Carter who was struggling to carry one of the moving boxes upstairs.

"Hey buddy", Kara spoke when she passed the young boy.

"Kara", he puffed enthusiastically under the weight of the big box.

"Let me help you with that", the blonde offered. The box was so big that Carter was hidden completely behind it and it was a peculiar sight to be talking to a giant box that seemed to have little arms and legs.

"No, I can handle it myself", Carter lied as he slowly continued his way upstairs, groaning with every step he took. He didn't want to accept help from a girl, he didn't want to look weak in front of Kara.

Kara slowly followed behind him to make sure that he didn't fall backwards and held the door open when they were upstairs. The boy almost tripped over when he let the box fall out of his hands onto the ground and panted heavily.

"Thanks for helping me out Carter", the brown-haired man spoke, smiling at Kara when he spotted her, "I"ll deal with the other stuff myself", he winked, giving his brother a ten dollar note.

"You can ask me to do things more often", Carter replied, staring in awe at the money he had received, "Besides, you can just admit that you want to be alone with Kara", he smirked, "You're my brother and Kara is my friend, I think you guys are perfect for each other."

Both Kara and Adam chuckled in embarrassment at the youngest Grant. "Off you go little man", Adam teased, going wildly through Carter's hair. "I'm sure your friend Tommy is already wondering what takes you so long."

"Hey, stop it", Carter shrieked, bringing his hands up to tickle Adam's chest as a part of his counterattack. His older brother screamed out in laughter and fell down on the bed.

"You've made your point", Adam yelled, not able to stop laughing, "Please, stop."

"Only because you beg me to", the boy grinned, stepping back to quit torturing his brother. "See you guys", he added as he left the room.

"I have to remember that you have some tickling spots", Kara teased while her boyfriend was recuperating on the bed, breathing heavily.

"Don't get too stuck on the idea", he smiled as he stood up and felt his chest.

"It's nice to see Carter like this", the girl spoke. Since the kid had met her and Adam he had completely opened up. He made jokes, had friends from school to hang out with and looked more relaxed than ever.

"I'm just happy he accepts me as his brother and that he doesn't mind me moving in here", Adam shrugged, "Speaking of siblings, your sister was pretty worried after you left all of the sudden this morning."

"I gave her a call to tell her everything was okay", Kara reassured, "I'm sorry."

"You really don't have to be", Adam returned, caressing her cheek, "I understand that it's quite a shock to find out that your foster dad is still alive."

"I have to help Alex to clear this up. We have to find out where he's being held…"

"And I have no doubt you will, Supergirl", he whispered, "But for now", he spoke, tapping on the bed, "sit down for a moment."

"Okay", she responded while frowning. What had Adam planned for her now? She walked towards the bed and slowly sat down on it. Due to her curiosity, she swung her feet back and forth and studied every move her boyfriend made.

Chuckling at Kara's excitement, Adam took a gift out of his drawer and opened the package to reveal a little pendant on a silver necklace, a pendant in the shape of a bird.

"You've told me about your mother's necklace and how you mostly keep it locked away", the young man explained, "You've also told me how much birds fascinate you. So when I passed that jewel store downtown and spotted this in the glass case, I just knew it was the perfect gift."

"Adam, it's… it's beautiful", Kara sighed, bringing her hand up to her mouth in an act of pure happiness to show how much this surprise meant to her.

Her boyfriend took the necklace and, as Kara held up her hair, put it gently around her neck. "Now you can wear this when you're just Kara Danvers without people questioning and still be reminded of your home", he spoke, letting his hands slip along her shoulders.

"Thank you", she mumbled, turning around to kiss Adam. When their lips found each other, she swung her arms around him and took him closely, dragging him down with her on the bed as she let herself fall backwards on the bedsheets.

000

"General Lane? I have the file you requested", a man spoke, carrying a brown envelope with the text 'confidential' on it in his left hand.

The general wildly grabbed the envelope and ripped it open to take out the pictures inside of it. Each one portrayed Lucy and Kara, talking at Noonan's.

"It looks like your daughter gets along pretty well with the alien", the man stated when the general observed the last picture, a picture of Lucy and Kara hugging.

"She can't know that one of her friends is Supergirl", Lane scolded while shredding the image to pieces. "I've already lost one daughter because of those superfreaks, I'm not planning on losing another."

"She could be a handy asset to our cause", the man tried.

"Lucy stays out of this, do you understand?" Lane bellowed, pointing his index finger dangerously at his interlocutor. "We will deal with Supergirl ourselves."

* * *

 **A/N:** The talk about Krypton between Kara and Adam is a bit long-winded in my opinion, I just felt they should really have it, it wouldn't be fair for Adam to not know anything about Kara's origins. More action follows in the next chapter.

School starts again for me, so I won't be able to write much. I'll try to write on weekends, but you can imagine that it will take longer than usual before I update the story (sorry about that). Hopefully this long chapter can make up for that ;).

Thank you again for reading and reviewing! You can't imagine how much it means every time :).


	14. Enter Cyborg

"I could lay here all day", Adam sighed as he supported his head with his hand and lay down on the bed next to the girl he loved, the one he had finally conquered all for himself and who also happened to be a superhero with crazy superpowers. The brown-haired man admired her and groaned softly when he felt her soft palm rubbing his cheek. He had it all and he never wanted to let go again.

"Don't we need to unpack first?" Kara asked, pushing Adam off his cloud of pleasure and laziness, "I think normal people would have done so by now."

The girl smiled when Adam frowned and pouted at her. "Really? I have no intention of getting out of this bed", he chuckled before he swung his arms around Kara's waist to prevent her from leaving.

"You do know I can easily stand up if I wanted to?" she grinned, lifting one eyebrow at the man.

"But that's the point", her lover returned with a foolish smile, "I know that you don't want to."

"Uh, you're right", Kara mumbled, "Which doesn't mean that we can just stay camping here between all those boxes. I'll be right back with you."

Before Adam realized what was going on, he felt how Kara had slipped away from under his grasp, definitely with the use of some of her superstrength, and looked around when he saw nothing but a streak shifting around in the room. Confused, he climbed out of his sleeping spot and scratched the back of his head. When he blinked his eyes, Kara stood back in front of him and he noticed that all the boxes had been emptied and put in the corner of the room.

"Did you just do what I think you did?" he smiled, still amazed at his girlfriend's powers although she had already used them quite a couple of times in his presence. It was just something he would never get used to.

"Your clothes are in that closet, personal stuff in the second cabinet from the left", she clarified, "You'll have to figure out the rest by yourself."

"You didn't have to..." Adam began. Secretly, he had hoped that they would have gotten the chance to unpack together as he was sure that it would have been a hilarious sight knowing that he got Supergirl helping him.

"Leaves us more time to finish what we started", she interrupted, throwing a quick glance back towards the bed.

"How can I disagree?" the brown-haired man laughed, mesmerized at all the beauty in front of him.

"I just don't know why you need an empty frame for", she added when she walked towards his nightstand and picked up the frame that she had placed on it.

"Because I still need a picture to put in it", he spoke as he quickly wrapped his arm around her while he used his free hand to push the camera button on his cell phone. Kara blinked her eyes because of the flashlight. "Now I have one", Adam smiled when he observed the result.

"That's not fair, I probably look all goofy on that", she whined.

"Yeah, well you don't realize how adorable you are when you don't notice that I'm looking at you. I wanted to capture that look, the look of innocence and sweetness you also have when you're sleeping. I like watching you while you're asleep", he grinned and revealed his teeth, "Do I sound like a creepy stalker now?"

"Not at all", Kara answered. Adam was her boyfriend, it was perfectly okay that he guarded her on the moment when she was the most vulnerable. It was in fact the only moment on which he had the opportunity to do so. "I think it's kind of cute."

Adam sighed in relief and laughed silently when Kara took the collar of his shirt to pull him closer. She had those little lights shining in her eyes again that he loved so much, those lights of pure joy and happiness. For some moments, they stood only a few inches apart, so close that they could almost hear each other's heartbeat speeding up. Adam gulped when he stared deeply into her blue eyes that were hidden behind her glasses. If they had been at Kara's apartment, he was sure that he would have taken them off to admire her beautiful eyes properly. Sunk in his thoughts, the brown-haired man was surprised when he felt how Kara brought her lips on his. But just as he started to get used to the feeling, Kara took advantage of his unawareness to snatch the phone out of his hand and stepped back, abruptly ending the kiss, leaving Adam longing for more. "Now, let me see that picture", she grinned.

"That's evil", Adam chuckled, "You could have asked me to show you."

"That would be no fun", she replied, still grinning like an idiot. However, her expression disappeared immediately when she observed the picture. It portrayed Adam wearing the biggest smile Kara had ever seen, his arm tenderly swung around her, while she herself looked surprised, but most importantly, utterly happy. It was perfect. "This isn't so bad", she shrugged as her eyes seemed glued on the small screen.

"Just admit that you want me to send it to you so you can print it yourself", Adam teased, poking her stomach which made the woman snicker.

"I wouldn't mind if you did", she confessed with a squeaky voice.

"The Girl of Steel has tickling spots?" the man questioned in awe at this discovery. "If you're ever interested in having some major fight?" he laughed as he came closer, filling the space there was between them. "It's the only fight in which I stand a chance against you."

"Oh, bring it on", she chuckled teasingly, staring right into Adam's brown eyes.

With an amused look written on his face and a smile that formed around his lips, he swung his arms around Kara's waist and embraced her tightly. The girl buried her nose in Adam's neckline and sighed deeply as her fingers lovingly went through his short hair.

"That's a deep sigh", he whispered into her blonde hair without releasing her. "Something's wrong?"

"No", she replied, "I'm just happy."

"So am I, Kara Zor-El Danvers", he smiled.

Kara felt flattered that he remembered her real name and grinned as she inhaled deeply through her nostrils, taking in the smell of the man she loved.

"Uhm Kara…" Adam started when he watched down and saw how they were floating a few inches up in the air.

"Sorry", she replied with red cheeks before she brought Adam down, "Guess I just literally start walking on a cloud when you're around", she added flirtingly as she landed with a soft thud.

"I like to hear that", he let out, his hands still tightly wrapped around her when he placed another sweat kiss on her lips. Answering his kiss, Kara gently pushed him backwards and directed their steps towards the bed again. She smiled softly between two kisses and put her hands on his chest to feel the shape of his strong muscles. Carefully, Adam let himself fall backwards on the bedsheets and pulled Kara down with him. Laying down, he turned on his side and eventually got up, resting on his elbows that he had placed on each side of Kara's waist. With his left hand, he gently caressed his girlfriend's cheek and smiled when she closed her eyes at the contact. Then, completely out of the blue, he brought his hand to her side and poked it gently. Kara's eyes opened widely now and she gave him a confused and fake-angry glare.

"What?" he laughed, raising one eyebrow at the girl beneath him, "I wasn't joking about that fight."

Kara playfully tilted her head and shook her hair on one side. "In that case…"

"Let's see what you've got Girl of Steel", Adam joked, already tickling her belly which made Kara yell out loud. The girl's sweat snickering and chuckling filled the room and brought a bright smile on Adam's face. He was quite sure that he had just discovered one of Supergirl's weak spots and that realization provoked a warm feeling inside of his stomach. It was amazing that someone as powerful and strong like Kara still remained so human. Here she was, National City's superhero, smiling like a little child with tears in her clear blue eyes because of the laughter. Here she was, laying on that bed with him, having all the fun in the world. Kara's squealing had to be one the most comforting sounds Adam had ever heard.

"Adam? Kiera?" Cat stood amused in the doorway, her hand clenched around the doorknob, "Thank God, I thought someone was being killed in here considering the amount of screaming that reached my ears downstairs.

At the sight of the media mogul, Kara pushed Adam off her and climbed out of the bed the fastest she could without using her powers while her face became as red as a tomato. "Uhm, Miss Grant…" she started, straightening her shirt and avoiding all possible eye contact. Making out in the house of her boss, what had they been thinking?

"When I told you that day in my office that I wanted to get to know you better Kiera, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind", the businesswoman smirked as her son crept off the bed on his knees and hands to join his embarrassed girlfriend. Cat couldn't deny that the whole situation was quite comical to watch. The two stood awkwardly in front of her like two punished school children that had been caught stealing candies. Their heads bent down and their hands innocently clenched together as if to make sure that they wouldn't accidently touch each other.

"Don't stand there like I have just discovered you were hiding Supergirl in that closet", she teased, curiously testing Kara's reaction. It was a disappointment that the girl didn't move one muscle at the remark. Cat sighed and took off her glasses. "I am the Queen of All Media, finding out my son is intimate with my assistant is the least of my concerns. And although I greatly enjoy observing your reactions, there's nothing to be ashamed about", she spoke monotonously as she waved her glasses carelessly around in the air. "Or do you millennials really think that someone my age doesn't know how those things work?"

"Mom, I…" Adam began, quite sure that Kara would have melted the ground under her feet if that meant disappearing, but the sound of shattering glass prevented the man from talking.

Shocked at the pieces of glass that flew around the room, the three protected theirselves by holding their arms before their faces.

"Superman?" Adam let out when he looked through his fingers. But the man, or rather the creature, they were confronted with was nothing like the superhero. He had the features of the Kryptonian but looked more like a robot than a man. His right arm was missing and had been replaced by a metal claw. Other metal parts covered up his shredded body, but the most terrifying characteristic was that half of his face consisted of metal and that his left eye was gone. The monster looked horrendously.

" _Kara Danvers_ ", the robotic voice spoke, as he stood staring intensely at the girl without moving a foot. His one eye lit up which made Adam recognize the phenomenon immediately because he had already witnessed the same thing with Kara. As soon as he spotted how the colour of the monster's eye vanished and changed into one red glow, just like Kara's did when she used her heat vision, he reacted.

"Watch out!" he screamed as he jumped towards his girlfriend and pushed her out of the way, milliseconds before the laser crossed the spot where she had stood, hit the wall and went right through it. The two landed violently on the floor and Kara felt Adam's weight on top of her. It didn't hurt her at all but she nevertheless let out a faint cry. A cry that was meant as a deceive, to not give Cat any more reasons to link her to Supergirl.

Watching the scene, Cat silently stepped back until she felt her back had reached the wall. Then she just remained glued on it and sought support with her two hands as if she wanted to prevent herself from falling over. She kept her gaze on the evil creature but nevertheless saw in the corner of her eye how her son helped Kara to get up again.

"Are you alright?" Adam asked as he picked up her glasses that had dropped when he had pressed her against the hard surface.

Cat now looked with open mouth at her assistant. She had only seen the girl once without her glasses and it had convinced her entirely of the resemblance between Kara Danvers and Supergirl. Now she experienced the exact same feeling seeing Kara without them again, but that feeling extinguished shortly after when Kara put the framing back on. For a moment though, her assistant had changed into the hero and Cat had recognised her for who she truly was. Now, she was just dorky Kara Danvers all over again.

"I'm fine, you know I am", she responded, rolling her eyes at Adam to remind him of the fact that he wouldn't have had to rescue her, that it was in fact stupid of him to risk his own safety for hers.

" _Kara Danvers, you have_ _to be destroyed_ ", the Superman impersonator continued, interrupting the small scene between the couple.

"Oh just in case you would have forgotten all about that guy", Cat spoke sarcastically while gesturing with one hand at the robot that now slowly made its way towards Kara. Someone had to do something. That someone being Supergirl as Cat was convinced that she was in the same room as the hero.

Kara remarked the fear on Adam's face when she searched his eyes. Hers were shortly meeting his full of despair. It was blowing her cover or witnessing how this man, who seemed unimpressed at her presence and was literally waiting for her to attack, hurt Cat and Adam. There was no choice to make.

"Kara…" Adam whined and pulled softly at her sleeve to encourage his girlfriend to fight back.

"I know", she faintly replied and stepped towards the Superman lookalike. "What do you want?" she groaned harshly, using a tone which Cat had heard so often when she was out there, saving the world with Supergirl.

Now the creature had what he wanted, the hero was willing to stand up against him and eagerly waiting for his first move. As he lifted his hand, ready to punch her, she easily dodged it by ducking down and tackled the robot by swooping her leg around. It was a surprise to find out that her opponent didn't seem to be taken aback by her counterattack. Instead, he simply stood there and Kara watched in abhorrence how his metal mouth showed an evil grin. The creature shifted his gaze from her towards Adam and Kara's heart skipped a beat when she noticed he planned on attacking her boyfriend now.

"Don't you dare!" she screamed in anger as she grabbed at his cape, made a swift turn and threw him with all her strength out of the window from where he had entered.

Kara threw a quick look around the room. Miss Grant stood silently in the corner, her head bent down, overthinking what she had just witnessed and Adam walked towards her, relieved that they were safe. "You should get out of here", she spoke, lifting one finger in the air to support her point.

"We're fine", the young man answered as he let his hands rest on her shoulders and massaged her soft skin, "You've dealt nicely with that."

But his words hadn't gone cold or the creature flew back into the room and planted his metal fist on Kara's jaw. The powerful punch made the girl hurtle in the air and both Cat and Adam gasped when they saw how she went straight through the wall.

Immediately after her launch however, Kara was on her feet again. Her clothes were now soiled with dust and white cement when she appeared back in the room through the hole in the wall that she had just created. It was no surprise to Cat that she was unharmed.

"Now we're done with fair", Kara hissed with her teeth clenched together and eyes that spat fire. She realized that she couldn't win the fight so instead she decided to play it dirty. Just like she had done with Red Tornado, she inhaled deeply and launched a vigorous blow of her freeze breath at the robot when she exhaled again. Then she followed by throwing a hard punch on his metal claw. The hollow sound his arm made when it fell down on the ground echoed through the small room.

The evil personification of her cousin looked slightly confused at his amputated arm and back at Kara with pure hate on his metal face. " _This isn't over_ ", he threatened, " _I'll be back_." With these words, the monster flew away, leaving Kara, a shocked Adam and an even more perplexed Cat behind.

I knew it!" Cat exclaimed. "Kara Danvers is Supergirl", she screeched, addressing herself rather than the two that surrounded her. Then her voice dropped when the realization hit her like a train. "My assistant is Supergirl", the woman whispered as she frowned and remained still.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Miss Grant", Kara spoke decisively, taking both Cat's shoulders, "But this really isn't the best time to explain. You should get to safety."

Cat nodded. She wasn't used to her assistant giving orders like that while acting confidently at the same time. This was no behaviour that she normally expected from Kara Danvers, the girl who always turned red whenever she lost control in Cat's presence and who was so awkwardly shy that the ground always seemed more interesting than the desk Cat was at. No, this truly was National City's hero speaking to her, disguised with the use of glasses and some messy bun. With this glimpse of fierceness, Kara's true identity slipped through and there was nothing to unsee it. Cat could see it crystal clear now.

The girl shared a look with Adam, who seemed to approve her plans, and handed him her glasses before she ran off. As she unbuttoned her shirt on the way, she revealed the large S that she usually held hidden underneath it. Cat squealed a little when she gazed how her assistant flew away through the shattered window. She finally had the confirmation to what she had suspected all along.

000

"You were attacked by some half-human and half-robotic clone of Superman? Some kind of Cyborg Superman?"

Kara simply nodded. "Strange events are following each other, and the worst thing is that we don't have a clue on who's behind it", the blonde complained, "It almost seems like the whole world knows who I am."

"We're doing all we can Kara. Our agents are working every day to try and find something."

"I know", the girl sighed, "Any news on your dad yet?"

Alex shook her head. "Nothing. I wished we could do more but there's nothing we haven't tried yet."

Kara's shoulders dropped. Being attacked was one thing, being attacked multiple times without knowing who was after her was worst case scenario. "I should call Kal-El", she started, "His identity is abused in this case. He has the right to know… And I could really use his help on this one. This guy practically consisted of metal, I don't think blue kryptonite will work like it did when we fought my Bizarro double."

"It's a good thing you want to call for assistance, it's better if you don't take this on your own", Alex agreed before she noticed the look of worry and fear that marked her sister's face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Alex rolled her eyes at her little sister and smiled faintly. "I know you, you do that thing with your eyes when something is bothering you."

"Cat knows", Kara finally let out with a deep sigh, "She saw me fighting Cyborg. There is no way that we can convince her otherwise this time."

"This can't be good", the agent replied and Kara remarked how her face grew more serious.

"I don't think she'll expose me", the youngest Danvers quickly added.

Alex's face made a threatening frown. Way too many people knew her sister's identity and the possibility that one of them could reveal that juicy information fed her concern. "She'd better not. Or I will find her."

"I know you will", Kara grinned. She would never admit it to her, but secretly she liked it when her sister switched to her overprotective mode. It somehow made her feel like she belonged. "But I don't think it will be necessary."

"If you say so", Alex agreed with restraint, crossing her arms.

"Trust me", the blonde stated, "If she had truly wanted to make a story out of this, she would have done so long ago."

Still standing there with her arms crossed, Alex grumbled something incomprehensible between her teeth as she resisted to look into Kara's begging eyes

"Okay?"

"Fine", she finally uttered. She really had to learn not to give in so easily, but the problem was that Kara knew all too well that her older sister was defenceless when confronted with those puppy dog eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she keeps this information to herself", Kara finally assured. It wouldn't take much time and effort. Miss Grant had already had multiple occasions on which she could have written an article on her assistant being a superhero. If that really was her intention, she would have done it months ago. No, Kara had seen the look in Cat's eyes when she had sat with her that afternoon, when she had confessed that her boss was in fact her mentor and friend. Something told Kara that she could trust the older woman, that Cat felt satisfied to be able to take that role upon her.

"Supergirl", a female agent greeted as she walked over to the two sisters, an act which caused Kara's face to go blank when she recognized the woman.

"Meet our newest asset", Alex explained, "agent Lane."

Kara's pupils widened and she tilted her head at her sister to make clear this was bad. "Lucy?"

"Major Lane", the short-haired woman corrected, immediately setting the boundaries, "I will help coordinating our missions from now on."

"Great", Kara returned unconvincingly and unenthusiastically. She wasn't really looking forward to working together with Lucy on a daily basis, at least not while she operated as Supergirl.

"Something I can help you with?" the woman returned as she gestured at the hero. An infallible act to question in reality what Supergirl was doing at the DEO.

"I just came in to discuss some issues with agent Danvers."

Lucy narrowed her eyes as she observed the two. "Yeah, I've been told you two have a close relationship… I'm just wondering why that is."

"Lucy, I think director Henshaw could use some assistance in the weaponry room", Alex interrupted, changing the subject because she had sensed the tension and hostility hanging in the air, waiting to strike down. Based on the glares Kara and Lucy threw at each other, it was better to get rid of the DEO's latest recruit.

"I'll see what I can do", agent Lane replied formally as she trailed off and exchanged one more look with Kara.

"Besides from seeking who sends all those supervillains my way and finding out what happened to your father, I now have to deal with Lucy too?" Supergirl complained, provoking a small grin on Alex's face. "As if it things weren't bad enough already."

"It's quite ironic that you two get along really well in normal life", Alex chuckled, "What if she knew that it's really you?"

Kara's face shifted. She didn't want to ruin her friendship with Lucy. There was no way the woman could find out. Then her phone buzzed.

 _ **Cat:**_ _Can you meet me at your apartment when you get back?_

"What's going on?" Alex curiously asked, trying to get a glance at the screen.

"Miss Grant", Kara sighed, surprised that Cat had used a question rather than a command. The woman had to be really desperate to see her when she was willing to throw her usually harsh composure away. "I'll go talk to her first."

* * *

 **A/N:** So Cat finally knows for certain! And Clark is coming over in the next chapter to help destroy Cyborg Superman. (Another character from the comics, but he really isn't portrayed as powerful here and has nothing to do with Brainiac. In my story, he's rather some crazy science project.)

Thank you all for your support! It means a lot that you keep reading :).


	15. Not So Secret Identities

Cat sat on the couch and nervously played with her fingers as he felt herself growing more and more impatient by the minute. Taking in her surroundings, she was astonished that no-one had ever noticed they had the caped superhero living with them in the same apartment building. She had expected to find out about the existence of some secret liar, located somewhere in a basement. Everything but Supergirl's base of operations literally being her living room, in a loft in the centre of National City, completely out in the open. As Cat had plenty of time to study the place, her eyes shifted towards an easel and some small paintings that were standing against it. She didn't know that Kara painted, that she was really talented. In fact, Cat didn't know anything about the girl at all and she very much wanted that to change, starting tonight.

Feeling a soft breeze that went accompanied by a faint thud, Cat practically jumped out of the sofa and turned to stand face to face with Supergirl, no Kara. Although she had always had her suspicions about Kara, it was still weird to fully realize that the girl, who possibly owned the biggest collection of cardigans in all of National City, saved the world in her spare time.

The hero however, who had entered through the window, stood in front of her with a scared look on her face, not able to maintain her Supergirl pose in Cat's presence. The girl just looked terrified and waited for Cat to yell out at her.

"Adam let me in", the older woman started, her empty words filling the large space between them. For the first time, Cat didn't know what to say. What could you possibly say when you found out that you had a superhero as your personal employee, a superhero that was practically your daughter-in-law? With a dry mouth, she continued: "I'm really glad things are going so well between the two of you", she smiled softly, eyes entirely focused on Kara.

"Thank you", the hero replied faintly, not sure what else she could say. Was Cat going to fire her now that she had found out? She had threatened to do so last time and that thought left the girl speechless. Was she going to be mad at her for lying all that time? For having used Adam to cover for her at work?

Cat swallowed and nervously leaned from one leg onto the other. "I admired your paintings. You have a talent for this. Never considered becoming a professional artist?"

"I mostly paint when I feel gloomy, when I want to feel close with home. I like to portray my memories of Krypton. Part of it comes back to life when I paint the cities of Kandor or Argo."

A slight nod followed. "I understand. They are beautiful", Cat let out. It was the first time she fully realized that the girl she was talking to was from a different planet, that she was an alien, that she didn't only lose her parents that day but everyone she cared for. It was remarkable how Kara still managed to stay so optimistic, that she deeply cared about other people's problems without being determined by her own loss. The lost look in Kara's blue eyes caused Cat to continue talking: "So, um… I assume that having those powers helped you in being my assistant?"

A weak smile formed around Kara's lips as she was facing the ground. "I won't deny that it came in handy."

"It's obviously an advantage when you don't have to go up all those stairs all the time", Cat grinned, pointing towards the door, "Now I know why the Catco building has an elevator, gym classes are redundant when you live this high up."

Kara didn't reply, she just kept staring down, still scared of what could come when her boss fully realized the situation they were in. "I'm sorry about that window back at your house, Miss Grant", she mumbled, "And about the wall."

"Oh please, I have already called someone to come and fix it. Not sure though if my assurance covers the assaults of supervillains. Could be a little hard to explain them that it was because Supergirl was fooling around with my son in one of my rooms", Cat spoke, obviously trying to recollect her ironical composure around her assistant, although she immediately regretted what she had said when the hero's cheeks burned up and showed a red colour.

"Is this really the place where you deal with all the superhero business?" she continued in an attempt to change the subject.

"We might have been using an empty office at Catco for the past year", Kara confessed, even slightly more red-faced now.

Cat lifted one eyebrow at her. "You, James… and that little computer-hobbit I suspect?"

"Winn, yes", Kara smiled softly, still avoiding direct eye-contact before she gathered all her confidence and brought her head up, looking directly at her boss. "I'm so sorry that I have lied to you."

"I understand that you didn't want me to know", Cat quickly answered as she stepped forward and rested her hand on Kara's wrist to show her that she really meant what she said, that it was okay. Surprised at the sudden gesture, Kara flinched at first, but soon calmed down when she felt Cat's reassuring touch.

The girl shook her head, making clear that there was another reason for her denial. "You had threatened to fire me…" she spoke with a low and barely understandable voice as her head dropped once again.

"Look at me", Cat ordered, nevertheless using a soft and encouraging tone rather than her usually irritated and commanding one. She didn't want to scare the girl away. Because her palm still touched Kara's wrist, she felt how the girl's muscles relaxed and Cat let out an invisible sigh when her assistant finally met her eyes again. Blue eyes full of uncertainty were staring hopefully at her. It was truly remarkable to witness how Supergirl transformed into Kara Danvers and back again in a matter of seconds. Despite the suit Kara was wearing, which definitely proved that it was indeed the hero she was trying to convince, there was nothing left of the fierce and confident Supergirl that the rest of the city knew.

"I was wrong", the businesswoman assured, provoking a confused look on Kara's face, "And I don't often admit it when I was."

"What do you mean by that, Miss Grant?" the girl asked slightly distrusting, not understanding Cat's current behaviour.

"That I truly did mean it when I told you that you would always have a job with me."

"Really?" Hope marked this single word and that tone, which was typically sunny Danvers, caused a little smile on Cat's face.

"It was stupid of me to think that you could just be Supergirl all day, I realize that now."

"It also helps to pay the bills", Kara joked, still carefully choosing the right words.

"At least I don't have to worry about asking your number any longer, considering it already stood in my list of contacts for over the past two years", the businesswoman grinned as she wildly gestured at the appearance in front of her.

"I'm sorry."

"You apologize too much. There really is nothing to be afraid of, although I appreciate it that you seem to respect me. You could have easily lost your temper on all those moments that I behaved horribly towards you. Yet, you didn't, and you know why?" Cat explained as she put her index finger on the shining crest and poked Kara's chest softly, right in the middle of the huge S, "Because you never let your powers determine who you are. Somehow, you always managed to keep your feet on the ground, figuratively speaking of course", she spoke with a little eye-roll, "And that is what makes you a true hero."

"It's really nice of you to say so", the girl uttered, speechless at her boss opening up to her like that. Cat Grant had a talent when it came to people, "You should know that you were the one who had a great role in all of that. Whenever I felt lost, whenever I didn't know how to continue being Supergirl, whenever it became too much and I thought about giving up, you always managed to give me the right pep-talk, you encouraged me to keep fighting, by showing me that there was something worth fighting for."

"And I will gladly continue to do that if you want me to", Cat suggested with a bright smile on her face. The hero had learnt so much during the past year. Reconsidering all the little talks she and Kara had shared and thinking back to Supergirl's actions during the days that followed upon them, it was clear that there was a pattern between the two.

A short silence followed as the two women now both looked at each other, as they communicated without saying a word because there was nothing that could have expressed their feelings towards each other more than the gratitude that was displayed on both of their faces.

Breaking the eye contact, Cat cleared her throat. She had become the one who felt most uncomfortable now about their meeting. "How long has my son known?"

"Since we've started dating again", Kara admitted, "I asked him not to tell you, I'm sorry if that hurt you."

"I can't blame you, after all I sell out secrets for a living", Cat shrugged.

"Exactly what Adam told me", the girl laughed shyly and tried to adjust the glasses that weren't there, an act that provoked a little, unnoticeable chuckle from Cat.

"Why would I blame you for anything?" the older woman continued. "You've saved my life countless times since you've come out as Supergirl. I couldn't be more grateful for that. You've showed me how there's more in life than negativity. You've helped me to build up a relationship with my son again, you've even made Carter embrace his shyness. Thanks to you, he smiles more and more every day. You save people Kara, not only as Supergirl. I need you to realize that."

"Thank you Cat", the girl deeply sighed at hearing those encouraging words of her boss. This had to be the first time that Miss Grant had pronounced her name correctly and it was the only time on which it truly mattered.

Much to Cat's surprise, she felt Supergirl's strong grip around her back. Kara had hugged her and even more to her surprise, she felt herself hugging back and clenched her arms firmly around the hero's neck, finally seizing the opportunity to show how thankful she was for having the hero, for everything that Kara had already done for her and for the city she loved so much, for being there whenever she needed someone.

"So what was that thing exactly that wrecked my house earlier?", she asked without breaking the embrace, her hands still clenched around the girl for whom she deeply cared.

"I'm not sure", Kara answered, "But whatever it is, I will handle it."

"Just be careful", the businesswoman spoke, with a tone of concern and fear in her voice. Fear of losing a great employee, but most importantly, a great and truthful friend.

"Look at that", Adam grinned as he entered the apartment and noticed his mother and Kara caught up in a tight and intimate embrace.

The two women immediately let go of each other and turned to face Adam. Straightening her top, Cat tried to erase all the emotions which the talk with Kara had provoked and tried to regather her blank face and uncaring expression.

"I'm glad you're not mad at her", Adam said towards his mother, "It must have been Kara's greatest concern", he teased.

"I made it very clear that I have the exact opposite feeling", she replied, looking straight at Kara who stood watching with red cheeks.

A little silence followed. A silence in which the three people in the room all gazed at each other with content smiles on their faces. It was impossible not to notice how Adam's eyes were practically focused entirely on Kara. Cat felt delighted when she took in her son's nervous gestures. Gestures that ranged from uncomfortable lip-biting to twinkling eyes and a smile that could radiate the entire city. Those were gestures that formed the ultimate proof of his feelings for the girl, gestures that caused Cat to ask him the inevitable question, both because of her concern for Adam and because of the same fear she was confronted with earlier: "Are you okay with all of it? With your girlfriend risking her life out there all the time?"

"I am", Adam smiled as his twinkling eyes admired his girlfriend in her superhero outfit, "I mean, it's definitely hard… Every second feels like an eternity while waiting for her to come back…" he confessed without looking at his mother because his eyes remained fixated on Kara. "But Supergirl is part of who she is, a part of that makes of her the amazing person that she is today. When I see how happy she is being able to help people, being able to make a difference, I realize that I wouldn't want her to stop saving lives", the man gently spoke, his words dripped with love for his adorable girlfriend. "She changed my life just by being herself, not Supergirl. I'm so proud of her."

Kara nibbled at her lip as she tried to supress the tears that she felt welling up in her eyes. It weren't tears of sadness. No, it were tears of complete happiness and delight. Tears that proved her unconditional love for the man that had pronounced those sweet words. Words that had directly found their way towards her heart. She walked straight up to Adam and threw herself at him, taking him in for a tight embrace. "I love you", she seductively whispered into his ear, resting her head on his shoulder which caused Adam to caress the back of her head in a lovingly matter.

"I'm happy you two found each other", Cat spoke with a large lump in her throat. Her words weren't marked with the usual sarcasm, she just honestly expressed what she had been too restraint to tell before. Touched by her son's emotional speech, a single tear escaped from her eye and drew a faint line down her cheek until the tear had reached her jaw and fell down on the ground. The businesswoman quickly dried the spot with the back of her hand, immediately erasing all evidence of this moment of weakness. "I think I'll better leave."

Slowly, Cat disappeared through the doorway and was gone. Silently closing the door behind her, she threw one last glance inside the apartment and smiled like an idiot when she perceived Kara and Adam still holding close to one another, completely captivated by each other's presence. Neither of them noticed the older woman leaving with a content smile curled around her lips as she turned away from the scene.

000

"Things will be alright Kara", Adam's reassuring voice spoke. The brown-haired man sat next to her at the kitchen table and remarked in the corners of his eyes how the girl was biting her fingernails.

"I know", she returned a bit squeakily, "I'm just nervous, it's been a while since I have last seen my cousin and circumstances aren't optimal."

Her boyfriend laid down his hand at her shoulder to ease her down and smiled when Kara groaned softly. "I'm looking forward to seeing him too."

"That must be him", the blonde screeched. She was even more nervous now than a minute ago. Her pupils grew larger and she tripled towards the door while Adam remained seated. At this stage of their relationship, it was unnecessary to ask how she knew that her cousin was standing at the other side of the doorway.

"Lois! Kal!" Kara exclaimed enthusiastically, "I mean… Clark", she corrected as she jumped into her cousin's arms.

"Clark? Like in Clark Kent? Clark Kent is your cousin? Clark Kent is Superman?" Adam exclaimed when the realization penetrated his brain.

"You must be Adam", Clark greeted, offering his hand at the perplexed man, "I thought Kara would never open up about her love interest."

"Honestly, it didn't cross my mind to tell you", Kara admitted, shrugging slightly, "Besides, you have no right to speak, I didn't find out about you and Lois until I found the wedding invitation under my door", she teased.

"I can't deny that I deserved it", the tall black-haired man laughed, "But it's nice to finally meet you now", he spoke towards Adam.

"The pleasure is all mine", the star-struck man returned with lights of joy shining in his eyes.

"If you break her heart, I will break your legs", Clark whispered into Adam's ears as he firmly shook his hand. "Just kidding", he immediately added when he noticed the sudden scared look on the man's whitened face.

"I heard that", Kara grinned, pointing one finger at her cousin before addressing Adam: "Don't worry, he's just fooling around with you."

"Even if I tried, Kara would probably be around to stop me, so I guess that means you're safe", her cousin chuckled, still amused that Adam didn't seem that reassured yet.

"Life really is something extraordinary when you're together with one of those supertypes", Lois smiled as she lovingly took Clark's shoulder and leaned her head against his strong muscles.

"I know", Adam replied, glancing at Kara, "I love it, and I love her, more than anything."

Kara came closer now and threw her arms around his waist as her face brightened, emitting a smile that was nothing compared to the smile Adam was wearing when he gently closed his fingers around Kara's back to feel her soft and reassuring skin.

"Young love", Lois smiled, further burying her head in Clark's neck, "I remember when we were like that."

"What do you mean _were_?" the tall man grinned, placing a quick peck on the top of her head which made Lois chuckle.

"My mother would go fully insane if she knew about this…"

"Your mother?" Lois asked with narrowed eyes that gave away her curiousness.

"Cat Grant", Kara answered, a little restraint in her voice.

Lois's mouth fell open. "Cat Grant? Of all people… You really know how to pick your boyfriends Kara", she teased.

"I'm already looking forward to our family meetings…" Clark snickered.

"About that", Kara started, unsure of how her cousin would react, "It's probably not a good idea to show yourself around Miss Grant… She knows… I don't want her to find out about you too."

"That complicates things a bit. Are you sure she will keep her mouth shut?"

"Positive. She's not as evil as she seems", she tried.

"Try explaining that to Lois", the man smirked, so silently that only Kara could hear it.

"Just because you can't go and confront Cat, doesn't mean I can't stop by and say hello to my old friend", Lois grinned, rubbing her hands.

"Oh boy", Adam let out, "That's promising."

000

"Sir? We have extracted the DNA which we found on the robotic arm that Supergirl brought in this afternoon."

"What are the results?" Hank asked, posing with his hands on his hips. Curious to find out more.

"We have found DNA that corresponds with the material we have in our database", Lucy explained as she read the paper that she had just picked up from the lab at the DEO, "Strangely enough, there were two matches. One sample contained DNA identical to Superman's, which may be logical considering Supergirl clearly stated the resemblance with the Man of Steel…"

"And the other sample?"

"That's the thing that makes no sense", the woman replied, confusion in her eyes, convinced that there had to be some kind of mistake, "The other DNA was yours."

Hank sniffed deeply and frowned. "That's impossible."

"I thought so too", Lucy quickly added, "But the results are undeniable. Somehow, the creators of this Cyborg Superman must have used genetic material of both Superman… and you." Unsure she handed her superior the test results and pointed towards the statement that indicated what she had just tried to clarify.

"Thank you agent Lane, I will look into it. You can go now."

Alex, who had stood watching a few meters away and who had listened to the entire conversation, waited until the agent was out of sight before she came over and joined Hank. "What was that all about?"

"If my DNA was used for this creature, it can only mean one thing", Hank started, staring at the sheet of paper instead of facing Alex.

"And what would that be?" the oldest Danvers questioned.

"The real Hank Henshaw didn't die that day in the forest. He survived, just like your father."

"I don't understand."

Hank slowly deposited the results on the round table and turned around to gaze strongly at Alex. "Would you if I tell you that the real Hank Henshaw must be modified into Cyborg Superman?"

"What?" the black-haired woman exclaimed as she raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"It's the only possible explanation. No one is interested in using Henshaw's genetics for creating a monster that has the same molecular structure as Superman's. It makes much more sense to say that Hank Henshaw's body was used to start experimenting with."

"No one can find out about this", Alex whispered. She didn't want to lose J'onn and if anyone discovered that they were working for an alien, that was exactly what would happen.

"We might use this information", Hank continued, "If we get a lead on this Cyborg, we should be able to find Jeremiah."

Alex took a deep breath and opened her eyes widely. Her shoulders dropped in relief. This had to be the best news in weeks, but nevertheless she was scared of what it meant. What could those people have done to her father?

000

Somewhere outside the city centre, in an abandoned building, a man dressed in white stepped towards general Lane. The room in which the meeting found place was cold and dirty, there was hardly any light to fill the place and that caused a cold shiver to run along the doctor's back.

"Cyborg Superman is ready for combat again, Sir."

"Nothing too soon", Lane bellowed, "I hope this project of yours will do better this time, Mister Marlowe."

"There are still some additional features", the doctor mumbled, "If you would just give me some more time…"

"You have failed greatly last time", Lane interrupted with a sharp and sibilant tone, "This project was meant to be able to destroy Kryptonians, and it ended up being used as a training object by some little girl."

"That won't happen again", the scared man muttered.

"There is no room for failure in this organization, you should know that by now."

"I'm sorry, Sir."

"Apologizing is a sign of weakness", the general hissed, right at the moment when a loud gunshot filled the dark and empty room.

The lifeless body of the doctor lay down at Lane's feet, a small puddle of blood encircled the corpse.

"Unfortunately for you, here at Cadmus we only want results", Lane grinned before turning towards the man that had shot Marlowe. "Agent Danvers?"

"Yes Sir."

"Are you ready to retake your position in the field soon?"

"I have never been more ready for anything in my life, Sir", Jeremiah decisively spoke as a glassy stare marked his eyes.

* * *

 **A/N:** Next up: the confrontation with Cyborg Superman. I had written the scene between Cat and Kara before the latest episode of Supergirl and I literally screamed out when they actually hugged on the show! Also, Cadmus being behind the attacks was my plan all along, the fact that the show now brings this up too is just a coincidence that comes in really handy for writing my future chapters ;).

Sorry if there are mistakes, it takes me some time to write in English and although I reread my text, I always seem to overlook things.

Thank you for reading and reviewing :)!


	16. Team-Up

"So you're supposed to be the older one?" Adam asked while Lois and Kara where chattering on the opposite side of the room.

"Only on this planet", Clark answered, "I was only a baby when Krypton exploded, I don't remember anything, Kara she..."

"She does remember", the brown-haired man completed the sentence, shifting his gaze for a small moment towards his girlfriend. It wasn't a surprise to see that she was smiling. She was always smiling. It was the thing about her that he admired the most and that made him fall head over heels in love with her.

"Earth has always been my home, for Kara things were different", Clark explained with a caring tone as his eyes now too found the girl. Instinctively, he thought back to the day on which Kara's pod had crashed on earth. At first, he had been so excited when he had found out that another person from his home-planet had survived. But the little girl inside the spaceship had been so scared to see him, so desperate that he had found it best to give her the chance to live a normal life, to grow up with people who took care of her. He wanted her to grow up like any teen should, being surrounded by a family who loved her and he knew that he would never be able to offer her that. That's why he had brought her to the Danvers family and it was the best thing he could have done for little Kara. She would always be his little cousin. Even now, it was hard to accept that she was supposed to be older than him. He was given the opportunity to discover his powers as he grew up, Kara was immediately confronted with her new abilities and he clearly remembered how that was excruciating her.

"She told me a bit about that", Adam muttered as he thought back to their conversation about Krypton.

Clark focused his attention back on the young man. "I thought that she only talked to Alex about that part of her life."

"I feel privileged that she trusts me. Most of the time, it feels like listening is the only thing I can do for her. I wish I could do more, I wish I could say her that everything is okay, but it isn't."

"I'm glad she has you", the Kryptonian let out, "She deserves to be happy. Being everything but normal, I know how hard it is to build up a life outside of the superhero business. It sure isn't always easy. You need people in your life that remind you of who you are when you're not wearing that cape."

"And I'm more than ready to be there for her, whenever she needs someone", Adam assured.

Putting down his hand on the man's shoulder to show that he appreciated everything Adam did for Kara, a smile curled around the corner of Clark's lips.

"Hey, Lois and I were just talking about the last time we had a family reunion like this. It's been way too long, especially since we always have so much fun together. I'm sure Alex and James are dying to see you two again. Uhm, what were you guys discussing, it seemed pretty important", the girl asked as she joined the two men. Her boyfriend chuckled a little seeing how she was still overly excited.

"Nothing to be concerned about", Clark answered, throwing a quick wink at Adam. It was a good thing his cousin had been busy talking to Lois instead of concentrating on her superhearing, otherwise she would have heard the whole thing. "I've just missed you Kara."

"I've missed you too Clark", she returned, "We should see each other more often and not only when there has happened something completely disastrous."

"I agree", the tall man smiled, before turning to a more serious subject, "That Cyborg Superman you told me about? What do you know about him?"

"Nothing. I mean, besides the fact that he looks just like you, like some scary copy of you that was missing a whole lot of limbs."

"Kara, you might want to look at this", Adam spoke as he had turned on the television and watched the screen with the remote still in his left hand.

"Oh my God", Lois shouted out, throwing her hands before her mouth.

The news showed images of the false Superman hovering over Catco plaza, patiently waiting for his rival to show up, while a newsreader provided the scenes with comments:

" _Who is this creature? Where does he come from? And most importantly, what does he want from our city's beloved heroine? Will Supergirl take on the confrontation and will she be able to stop the villain before innocent citizens get hurt?"_

Adam turned off the television because he had seen the look on his girlfriend's face. He knew she couldn't resist the urge of helping people that were in need and the newsreader had clearly pointed out that the city was eagerly waiting for her to show up. But above all, Adam was terrified that it would be a trap and hoped deeply that she would just stay at her apartment. There would be other opportunities to take out Cyborg Superman.

"He's just calling you out, you don't have to go", Lois tried, and Adam knew she was struggling with the same doubts as he was.

"You know that I do", Kara replied confidently, her earlier innocent and cheering expression changed to an angry and self-assured one.

"What do you think?" Clark started, looking at his cousin, "Time to team-up?"

"Absolutely", she grinned.

"Be careful", both Adam and Lois shouted out simultaneously right before the two heroes disappeared through the window with a streak of red and blue.

000

" _Supergirl and her boyscout"_ , the monster grimaced when the two heroes had arrived at the scene, " _I've been waiting for this moment to take both of you out."_

"I guess you'll have to wait a little longer for that to happen", Kara shouted.

Without hesitating, Superman flew towards his imposter and tried to land his fist on the metal part that covered his face. But as he was close enough, Clark felt the strength leaving his body and became dizzy. It couldn't… It had to be kryptonite.

"Clark!" Kara screamed when she saw how her cousin lost his ability to fly and plummeted from the sky, making his way down like a stone. A huge crater was left at the spot where the man had crashed and a large pile of dust rose into the air as all Kara could do was watch from above.

" _A little gift my people have given me after our last encounter"_ , Cyborg smiled evilly, using a tone that gave away the creature's sadistic pleasure as he revealed his new arm to the girl. A shining green light radiated the space between them.

This was bad, not only had they replaced the arm that she had cut off earlier, they had placed kryptonite inside of the metal structure.

" _I want to see if you can amputate this one just as easily."_

The robot used his superspeed to get next to her and closed his fingers around her neck, grimacing at the growing gasping and choking sounds when he used all his strength to squeeze the girl's throat. Kara tried her very best to get loose but the need for air suffocated her and she felt how her muscles grew tense due to the exposure to kryptonite. She had to get free from his grip, but a faint green line that started from her throat and made its way up to her jaw was already a warning that things wouldn't be so simple. The kryptonite ran through her system and she screamed out in agony as the substance drew its mark along her face.

" _The mighty Supergirl, I would have thought that you'd be up for more of a fight"_ , the monster smirked when he felt how the girl got weaker every second and let go of his arm, unable to continue her struggle.

Inside the building, Cat was following the live broadcasting from the fight and felt a knot in her stomach when she saw how Kara was being choked to death. She had been worried about Supergirl before, but now that she knew that her assistant and the hero were one and the same, she was sure that she would worry every time Kara was out there. She would impatiently wait, from the moment her clumsy assistant sneaked out in an attempt to save the world from anyone who meant it harm until the moment she came back, usually unharmed and with a wide smile across her face. For now, Cat wasn't so sure that things would end that way. Whatever that shining green material was, it was clearly weakening the girl and Cat had never seen Supergirl with this pained expression before. This couldn't be it, this couldn't be the day that National City lost their hero, that she lost Kara.

"Come on Kara", she whispered to herself as her legs started to tremble and she was obliged to seek support on the couch in her office, "We both know you're stronger than this."

As if her prayers were answered, Superman came out of nowhere and grabbed his mirror image as he flew up in the sky. Being free from Cyborg's hold, Kara fell down for a moment but as she felt her limbs becoming sensitive again because the kryptonite was at a safe distance thanks to her cousin, she recuperated her strength just in time to prevent herself from hitting the pavement and flew up in the air, gracefully as always.

Jumping out of her couch, Cat Grant threw her fist in the air while screaming: "That's it Kara, show that little bastard what you're made off!" Surprised at her own enthusiasm, Cat anxiously looked around to check that no one had seen her lose all self-control before realizing that she was alone. She smiled. That girl certainly had too much influence on her.

Meanwhile, it was Kara's turn to assist her cousin who was dealing with the impossible task of fighting against someone who existed out of kryptonite.

"Alex!" she screamed into her earpiece, "How are we going to do this?"

"We are on our way! Hold on!"

Hearing those words, Kara sped up, her gaze fixed on Cyborg Superman and her eyes narrowed in a determined look. She could feel how her powers left her body the nearer she came to the robot, she even sputtered a bit on her way but nevertheless decided to fight the dizziness that was taking over her head. With her jaw clenched together, she used every bit of power she had left to launch herself up in the air. As she was now next to Cyborg and the world seemed to spin around her, she tried to avoid the kryptonite and went for his cape instead. Her ability to fly disappeared slowly due to the rock's effect, but falling towards the ground, Kara managed to drag her enemy down with her. Using the last of her strength, she turned around in mid-air and with a smooth swirl of her arm she let her fingers slip from the red cape, sending the fake Superman a couple of hundred meters away. Away from her and Clark.

"Are you okay?" she asked her cousin, who was coughing and breathing heavily as he recuperated.

"Shouldn't we worry more about how that guy will return shortly?" Clark gasped.

"Alex is coming, I hope she has something."

In her office, Cat was sitting on her knees, her hands glued to both her cheeks while she gazed at her screen so closely she almost sat on top of it. The two Kryptonians seemed to be contemplating their next move, they seemed out of options as they simply couldn't defeat the robotic creature. "Do something!" she yelled as if she believed that the screen could magically broadcast her words and send them to the two heroes. Cat gasped when she saw how the cameraman changed the view to the black vans that were now entering the scene and when she saw a black-haired woman step out of one of them in fully black attire. Agent Skully, Alex, Kara's sister. It all made complete sense now.

"Supergirl", Alex called, "Try to get Cyborg close to me."

Kara nodded and when she saw how the robot was now back and hovering in front of her and Clark, she didn't doubt a second and used her heat vision. Bright blue lasers radiated the sky and were immediately met by Cyborg's modified red ones. Sweat now marked Kara's forehead as she kept focusing her vision, unsure of how much longer she would be able to continue with this battle. Cyborg seemed to have no trouble at all and only grinned at the exhausted girl who screamed out as she tried to persevere and pushed her heat vision to its limits. Then, just as Cyborg thought he was winning, a deafening hollow sound was heard all over Catco Plaza. Seeing how his double had completely centralized his attention on Kara, Superman had taken the opportunity to land a powerful and well-aimed punch on his metal jaw. Despite the kryptonite, the hit sent Cyborg crashing towards the ground like a satellite that had been shot out of the air.

"In case you forgot, there's two of us", Clark groaned, ignoring the pain in his knuckles, "You should always keep an eye on all of your opponents."

Kara landed on the ground, supporting her weight by placing her hands next to her and looked up when she felt a familiar hand on her back.

"Are you alright Supergirl?" Alex asked with concern.

"I will be."

Helping her sister to get on her feet again, the older Danvers watched how Clark struggled to fight Cyborg. The Kryptonian tried everything he could, but because of the kryptonite that guarded the double, his efforts were mostly in vain.

"I should help Clark", Kara whispered before she used her superspeed to cover the distance in a matter of seconds.

"Ka… Supergirl! You should give yourself a break for a minute!" Alex yelled, sighing deeply at the idea of her sister tiring herself out even more in this impossible battle.

The two heroes fought side by side, coordinating their movements as if they had always fought together like a team. However, Cyborg easily dodged their attacks and remained mostly unharmed.

" _You are both worthless without the help of your powers at their maximum potential_ ", he hissed.

"I don't think you've got the memo", Kara returned, unimpressed at the threat.

Cyborg looked at her in confusion. _"I can crush both of you, right here, right now."_

"No you won't!" a woman screamed from behind him as she raised her kryptonite sword and cut of the metal arm that was empowered by the green substance.

"And I thought that you would have remembered my earlier warning about focusing on your surroundings", Clark smirked, raising his arm to receive a high-five from Kara, "Nice teamwork."

"Oh please", Cat scoffed in her office, "High-fives? Now you really make this look pathetic", she mocked, fully aware that if none of her journalists on the scene had captured this moment between the two heroes, she would personally fire them first thing tomorrow.

Outside, Cyborg grabbed his shoulder and although his face was mostly emotionless, everyone could clearly see the shock that was written all over it now that he had lost his arm for the second time in a few days.

"That's actually pretty cool", Superman smiled in awe, pointing at the sword that Alex was wearing.

"Thanks", Alex answered with a shrug, "Now go beat the hell out of that guy."

"Sure we will", Kara replied, using her confident Supergirl pose.

"Now that changes the odds", Clark grinned when he hit Cyborg into his stomach, sending him towards his cousin.

"We're equal in strength", the girl added, planting her foot into his face, "Too bad there's two of us."

Trying to fight back, the robot tried to use his freeze breath, but Superman pushed him in the back before he even could exhale, giving Kara the opportunity to launch her breath at him instead.

"Metal isn't meant to cope with ice now is it", she smirked at the sight of Cyborg, who stood completely frozen and couldn't move. Using his heat vision, the monster got rid of the ice, but all the metal was severely damaged.

"Kara, catch!" Alex shouted when she threw a metal pipe at her sister.

"Got it", she replied as she caught the tube in one hand and swung it around like a baseball bat to smash it into Cyborg's face with all of her Kryptonian strength. With this vigorous demonstration of power, the creature fell on its knees and finally lay down on its side, emitting no sign of life.

Cat sipped from her glass of whisky, satisfied with what she was seeing. "Now that's how it's done folks", she commented as she gestured at her television.

"We don't normally kill", Kara moaned, slightly disappointed with the outcome of the fight.

"It was him or the two of you, sometimes there's no other way", Alex comforted.

"It was too late for him Kara", Clark added, "He was far gone, there was nothing about him that was still human."

"I know, which doesn't mean that I feel less guilty about it", she returned, "I'll go clean this mess up."

Clark stared at his hand as Kara left. The flesh around his knuckles had turned blue and there were some little wounds that already started to heal. "Nothing to worry about", he said when he saw how Alex's eyes were fixed on his hand.

"I know", she replied, "My sister has the same incredible healing ability."

"One of the advantages of being an alien", Clark smiled, lowering his hand.

"It's easy to forget when hanging around the two of you", Alex chuckled, "You've both made earth your home. You've both built up a life here and on top of that you've both decided to use your abilities to help the people of earth where you could have easily chosen to conquer and rule this planet as your own."

Superman proudly put his chest a slight bit forward as he inhaled. "Thanks Alex, it means a lot that people believe in everything that our crest is supposed to stand for."

"You two make a difference out there. Never stop believing that", Alex beamed.

Clark nodded and shut his eyes for a second. "Kara told me about your dad. I promise I will do everything I can to find him."

"Thank you Clark", Alex expressed sincerely.

"If you two are just going to stand there talking all day, I guess I will have to do all the work myself", Kara teased when she passed by their side, dragging the dead enemy behind her.

"I see you're managing it well", Clark winked, unable to supress his laugh when Kara playfully stuck out her tongue.

"Great job Supergirl", Lucy spoke as she opened the back door of one of the vans, allowing the hero to throw the lifeless corpse of Cyborg in the car.

"Thank you, major Lane", Kara replied politely.

The agent rolled her eyes at the sight of the most powerful woman in National City treating her like a royal. "You can call me Lucy."

"Oh", Kara let out in surprise at this sudden proposal of friendship, "In that case, thank you, Lucy."

The woman smiled in return. Maybe she had been wrong about the hero. Supergirl had saved her life a few months ago by defeating Red Tornado after all. Maybe she just had to give this girl a chance to prove herself. Shifting the boundaries from last to first name seemed like a good start.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked in concern when she spotted how Supergirl had a frown and started rubbing her forehead as if she was having a concussion.

"I am, I'm just feeling a bit dizzy", Kara replied faintly as the pain in her head was getting worse and took over, making everything turn black.

"Supergirl?" Lucy exclaimed when the hero collapsed in front of her and had lost all consciousness. Knowing how close agent Danvers was with the protector of National City, she beckoned her colleague loudly: "Alex! You have to come over here!"

"Oh God", the woman muttered at the sight of her unconscious sister. "Supergirl, wake up", she tried by softly slapping Kara's cheek.

"Isn't she supposed to be invulnerable?" Lucy screeched in despair, wishing she could do something.

"I'll take her to the DEO as fast as I can", Superman, who had now joined the women, offered.

"Please hurry", Alex begged.

Clark nodded, scooped Kara up with the most tender and careful movement possible and took off, carrying his unconscious cousin compassionately in his arms.

000

Cat had turned off her television after she had seen how Kara had disappeared in the arms of Superman who was taking her to God-knew-where. That was twenty minutes ago. All the while, she had remained in her office as all the possible scenarios flashed through her mind. Kara was fine, she had to be and she would be. She would receive treatment and that was what counted. Supergirl always came back from the battlefield. Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a little cough and Cat knew the sound too well not to recognize from whom it came.

"Lois", Cat greeted as she stood up and forced herself to smile, "I would say that it's nice to see you, but then I would be lying."

"Don't worry Cat, I only came by to see my good friend James. _The Planet_ misses their top-class photographer."

"There does exist a device that is commonly used to communicate with people without actually being near them, it's called a cell phone", she said on a sarcastic and cold tone, "And if _The Planet_ is so keen on James, then why did they let him go in the first place?"

"Although I would love to, I don't have time to discuss this with you Cat", Lois smiled, "Maybe we can finish our conversation at the annual award show of the Pulitzer prize, that is if you're invited of course."

"You can count on it that I will be", Cat groaned, "The only reason your silly tabloid keeps up with _The Tribune_ is because they are constantly stealing our heroine and put her on the front paper. Don't you already have your hands full throwing yourself at the feet of the Man of Steel?"

"Please Cat, you would die to take my place, everyone can see that he definitely has the looks."

"Is that why you're drooling all over him? After all, I was expecting to see you anytime soon after the Man of Steel was spotted around National City. Superman shows up and of course you had to follow him all the way from Metropolis, just like a loyal puppy would follow his owner if he rewarded the poor thing with a treat every once and a while."

"Oh come on Lois", Cat continued daringly when there came no immediate response, "We both know you would do anything to get that scoop."

"At least I manage to get my stories Cat, you can't deny that a woman always achieves to be a little more convincing when it comes to a guy."

"It just happens that I seem to be more successful at establishing a close relationship with my hero", the older woman smirked, "I don't need to pouch Supergirl for her to come and visit me."

Lois chuckled and crossed her arms, seemingly annoyed. "Maybe we should each just focus on our own Kryptonian then."

"Finally something we agree on", Cat fake-smiled, "And without shouting this time, I call it progress."

Lois grinned at the remark. "See you later Cat", she spoke as she left the office.

"Lois", the Queen of All Media mumbled between her teeth.

Teasing each other was something in which both women found the greatest pleasure and of course neither of them would ever admit it to the other one. Having verbal fights with your ever-lasting nemesis was just something that never got old.

"Lois? What are you doing here?" James asked, glancing up from his paperwork as he caught sight of her when she entered his workplace.

"Clark and I are in town", she clarified, "We thought it might be fun to hang out."

"Sounds great", the black man answered. "It's been way too long. How's everything at _The Planet_?"

"Fine, although Mr. White is still complaining about why his best photographer had to leave all of a sudden", Lois laughed.

"Could be hard to find a decent replacement", James grinned, "But I like living in National City. It has to be the sunny weather."

"We could meet later. You, me and Clark?" she proposed.

James showed his approval by raising his thumb in the air. "I'll ask Lucy if she wants to join us."

"If you're sure. We haven't been very close lately…"

"I'm sure she would love to", the man assured, "We'll be there."

"Great. I'll text you when I have seen Clark, he's a little busy at the moment."

"So I've seen", James chuckled before his smile dropped as the images of his friend and colleague flashed through his mind, "Is Kara alright?"

"She is", Lois nodded, a bit ashamed of her optimism. It wasn't a complete lie though, she knew Kara was alive, but she was also aware that the girl had been injured in the battle and much to her disdain, she hadn't heard any updates about her condition afterwards. "At least, I hope she is."

* * *

 **A/N:** Nothing bad will happen, this story is too light-hearted for much drama ;).

I hope Cat isn't too much out of character, I just thought it could be funny to show the enthusiastic side of the businesswoman during the fight and I could totally imagine Cat showing this side of herself when no one is around to tell.

I also know that Adam was a bit absent in this chapter, next one will be all fluff again with more Kara and Adam cuteness.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing!


	17. Lost

Kara slowly opened her eyes, everything still seemed blurry but she could already distinguish the familiar shape of her sister sitting next to her as she tried to get up and groaned lightly in the process. "Where am I?"

"Easy Kara, you're at the DEO", Alex explained, taking her sister's hand closely, "You fainted after the fight…"

"Why am I feeling like I have been hit be a truck?" Kara complained as she felt her muscles aching inside her body. She was definitely feeling sore and found herself unable to get upright.

Alex pulled a face and smiled sheepishly, giving Kara all the confirmation she needed.

"I blew out my powers again haven't I?"

"Yes", her sister confirmed, "You've really worn yourself out in that fight, especially since the kryptonite was weakening you and yet you didn't stop fighting. It's a miracle you didn't collapse while battling, Dr. Hamilton told it probably was the adrenaline rushing through your body that allowed you to keep going."

Kara sighed deeply and held her free hand on her forehead, covering her eyes. "I hate being powerless."

"Don't worry, your powers should return shortly, just like they did last time", Alex reassured, "Just don't get into trouble in the meantime."

"I'll try to, no promises", Kara grinned innocently.

"I wouldn't expect anything else", the other Danvers smiled.

Suddenly, Kara's eyes opened widely when she realized that she had passed out. "What about Adam? How long was I gone?"

"Only a couple of hours", Alex answered, "Apparently enough time for your boyfriend to be worried sick about you."

"How?" Kara started.

"He called me. I think he saw me on the news and realized that you would be at some government facility."

"It wasn't only the news", Kara confessed, "I might have let something slip about the DEO."

Alex smiled softly, her sister was hopeless at keeping secrets, but she couldn't get mad at her now. She was too relieved that Kara had survived another battle. "Even if you didn't, he would have known after today."

"If that's your way of making me feel a little better, it's certainly working", the blonde smiled softly. "Alex", she continued pleadingly as she squeezed her sister's hand, not having to hold back her strength for once, "Don't keep me here to run tests on me like last time. I just want to go home, to Adam…"

Alex's eyes softened at the sight of her little sister. "How could I say no to that." She paused for a moment, rethinking the hours that had gone by. "You know, Adam was pretty devastated that he couldn't come and visit you, because he wanted to be here when you woke up."

"That's really sweet", Kara beamed.

Alex rolled her eyes. "It's unnecessary to tell that he means a lot to you."

"He does."

"Speaking of…" Alex continued, pointing at her sister's neck, "What's that necklace about?"

"I told him about Krypton", Kara clarified, turning the pendant around between her fingers, "This was his response to make me feel better."

"Aw, that's romantic", the black-haired woman returned, "This one is a keeper Kara."

"I've never been happier knowing that the two people I care about more than everything in the world will never leave my side", she sighed.

"Why do you always do that to me…" Alex smirked when she noticed she was biting her lip and blinking rapidly to prevent tears from falling down.

"Do what?"

"You're the only person that's able to cause me to cry my eyes out", the older Danvers explained, still holding on to Kara's hand, rubbing it lightly with her thumb, "I love you Kara."

"I love you too", the blonde replied with a blush on her cheeks and a little smile.

"I'll bring you home, there's no need in keeping you here any longer. You just have to rest and wait for your abilities to return."

Kara's face brightened at those words. "Really?"

"Really", Alex affirmed, "You have been through enough trouble already, I am in no mood to keep you from going to Adam. I know it's all you want at the moment and it's the least you deserve after saving us from Cyborg Superman."

"Thanks Alex."

"Now, think you can get up and walk?"

"I'll try", Kara spoke as she pushed herself up and groaned at the effort it took from her body. Just as she could have expected, she quickly felt an arm around her shoulder which helped her to get off the bed.

"I'm serious when I tell you that you should keep it slow for the next days", Alex said when she supported the weak Kryptonian. "If you don't I'll make sure to be the one that handcuffs you until you get better."

"I don't doubt you would", Kara returned, smiling because she knew Alex wasn't making a joke, "I get it. No superhero stuff."

"That's right", Alex laughed.

Kara raised one eyebrow. "You do know that sometimes you get a little bit too overprotective?"

"Yes, but you love me for it."

The little laugh that escaped Kara's mouth was all the confirmation she needed while she escorted her sister out of the infirmary. Kara's arm was swung around her shoulder and Alex was glad that Kara could, literally this time, lean on her for once.

000

"It looks like they are very attached to their kryptonite toys. This has already been the second assault in which the radioactive material was involved", Hank spoke while examining the body of Cyborg Superman that lay on the table in front of him.

"I know it's against the DEO's ethics, but don't you think it's a good idea to dissect his body? To have a better look at what we're dealing with?" Lucy suggested.

Hank pondered over his thoughts for a moment. He knew Lucy was still confused about his DNA being used for the project and he couldn't allow to get her to learn the truth about him.

"We won't find out more. We should solve the mystery about his creators first, find out who's behind these attacks. This is advanced technology, advanced but still human, which makes this somehow even more dangerous than it already is. Those people hate aliens and don't fear anything in order to get what they want."

Lucy nodded, slightly disappointed but she was in no position to question her superior's orders. Both of them turned around when they heard people entering the room.

"Father?" Lucy exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

In the room stood general Lane along with three other soldiers that had accompanied him.

"I have orders to take the body of this so-called Cyborg Superman back to our military base", he explained and quickly glanced at Hank who was watching him curiously.

"We are not done with our investigation yet", Hank spoke, "This was an attack on our agents and therefore we will not stop until we get to the bottom of this case."

"As much as I appreciate your determination director Henshaw, this creature is not an alien, so you have no right to keep it here, let alone experiment on it."

Hank sniffed and crossed his arms. "You can't just take this case away from us. We have resources that no other division has, we are most likely to get a lead."

"Actually, I can", Lane shot back, waving around a piece of paper, "Orders from the president herself."

"We both know you just asked her for a favour", Hank returned viciously as he snatched the paper out of Lane's hand and took a closer look at it.

"I suggest you stick to your field Henshaw, so we don't get into each other's crosshairs again in the future." With a move of his hand, Lane ordered the three soldiers to take up the body and move it out of the DEO. "This is a weapon created by humans, it's only logical the military gets this investigation."

That said, the company left, uncaring that Hank was boiling with anger and that Lucy remained speechless. Hank however, wasn't sure what to do with the information he had picked up from Lane. The general didn't know he could read minds and there was something about this brutal man that had caught his attention within their conversation. It was as if Lane had known that he wasn't talking to the real Henshaw and there was no way he could know that unless he was involved somehow. It was public knowledge that Lane hated aliens and that he was convinced the world was better off without those intruders. J'onn knew right then that Lane couldn't be trusted. He had some work to do on that man, it was the first clue they had and he also realized that he couldn't tell anyone about this, not even Alex or Kara, until he found out more.

000

"Kara!" Adam practically shouted when the front door opened and he caught a glimpse of his girlfriend. He jumped out of the couch and ran over to her to take her into a tight embrace. "I was so worried…"

"Ow…" the girl let out because she was being crushed by Adam's hug, "Too tight."

At that, Adam loosened his arms and looked at her with a face that showed he didn't understand how this was happening.

"She has lost her powers", Alex began, "She's human for the time being. Guess you'd better take advantage of it while it lasts", she winked at Adam, who instantly turned red. "Call me if you need anything Kara", she added, already closing the door behind her.

"Lost your powers?" Adam questioned as he let go of his girlfriend who, now that he had a closer look, indeed looked tired and vulnerable. "Is that even possible?"

"It happened once before", she shrugged.

"The earthquake…" Adam realized. He had seen the coverage of that disaster and it had been the only time since Supergirl had shown up that she didn't come to the rescue. "I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

"It's fine", she muttered absent-mindedly because something else had caught her attention. Kara walked over to the cupboard when she spotted a frame that hadn't been there before. It was elegant black, made out of oak and it stood next to the one with the picture of her and Alex, filling the empty spot on the piece of furniture as if it had been destined to take its place there. "You remembered", she let out as she picked it up and saw that it was the picture Adam had taken earlier from the two of them together, the one that she had loved so much.

"I had to do something to keep myself from going crazy", the man shrugged, "You like it?"

"I love it", she replied, putting the frame back in its place only to let her index finger glide over the picture.

Adam took a deep breath, interrupting the silence that had filled the room. "So, you're human."

"Guess so", she replied as she turned around, but Adam noticed how she looked conflicted.

"What's wrong?"

Kara met his eyes and bit her lip. "I don't know how to behave. I have been living with these abilities for so long, got used to the fact that I always had to be in control and hold back that I don't even remember how to live a normal life. That day, when the earthquake struck, I had never felt more miserable. I was there, people were dying and crying for help and I couldn't do a thing. And now, I'm so scared it will happen again."

"It wasn't your fault", Adam reassured as he brushed her cheek.

"I remember how scared I was last time, thinking my powers were never going to come back, that I would just be stupid little Kara Danvers…"

"You're not", Adam continued, staring into those deep blue eyes that looked so desperate and lost, "You are Kara Zor-El. You don't need your powers to be a hero, because it's what you are deep down in here", he touched her chest with one finger at the place where her heart was beating, "It defines who you are. I can't help but think that the only reason you became Supergirl is because of what you lost, because you want to prevent people from feeling the way you did when you lost your world. No one can imagine what you have gone through, but you started to give back anyway, because you showed the world that no matter how bad things are, there is always hope. People realize this message the moment they spot you flying in the air, reminding it to all of us."

"That's why they need Supergirl…" Kara started only to be cut off by Adam again.

"No it's not. It's why they need you. You changed me simply by being the most amazing person I have ever met. Carter is never happier than when you're around. And then there's my mother, the cold Queen of All Media. You are the only one that's ever looked behind those walls and saw her for the inspiring woman she can be, something even I failed to do at first. Not to mention that you're the only one that she lets in, despite the whole 'Kiera' charade", the young man paused and tilted Kara's head, "Are you starting to see my point? You gave hope to all of us, not by the means of superpowers, not by being Supergirl. Just by being you. That's all anyone has ever wanted from you."

Kara was staring longingly at her boyfriend and came closer to kiss him. After a little chuckle coming from Adam, their lips found each other once more as his arms slid around her shoulder and he started to caress the back of her neck.

"Being vulnerable is nothing to be ashamed of, not even for you", Adam explained when they finally broke apart and he pushed the back of her head against his chest, "It's the very thing that makes us human. Everyone needs people to rely on, needs to accept help when they most need it. Having that certainty doesn't make you weak, it makes you feel cherished, it makes you stronger."

"El Mayara", she mumbled against his shoulder before looking up to gaze into those dark brown eyes that she adored so much.

Adam frowned and looked down at her. "Is that Kryptonian? Your home language?"

She nodded. "Stronger together. It was my family's code of arms, the house of El. It's what the S stands for, although it's not really an S. It's difficult to explain."

"And yet you doubt me when I tell you the exact same thing?" Adam grinned, content that his girlfriend had shared yet another part of her previous life on Krypton.

"It's not easy when you're used to having those abilities. No one truly understands what it's like to live with them or what it's like to lose them. I know it's silly, I mean it only makes me more human and that's something I have wished for most of my life. Still, I feel like part of me is missing."

"Kara," Adam started, bringing her head up with two fingers, "even the strongest people find themselves stuck in difficult situations sometimes. Situations in which they see no way out and start questioning themselves, just like you do now. When you're used to solve your problems with brute strength, it's logical that you feel lost when that is suddenly taken away from you. It's on those times that you need the support of your family and friends. And in case you didn't realize it yet, I'm more than happy to take that role upon me, to be there for you in your darkest moments, just like you have always been there for me."

"You're amazing, you know that right?" Kara smiled lovingly, wrapping her arms around Adam's hips.

"Hey, that was my line", the young man grinned and Kara smiled at him in return.

For a few moments, the two of them stood still as time passed around them. But for one girl and one boy who were completely and madly in love with each other, time stopped when clear blue eyes met dark brown ones intensely. Stroking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, Adam wetted his lips, admiring the beautiful woman who melted in his embrace, and Kara bit her lower lip at the contact of his fingers against her cheek. All the while, the only sound that reached her sensitive ears were the sounds of their hearts, beating in rhythmical unison.

Finally, it was Adam who broke the silence. "I figured you would be hungry, so I thought that maybe we could cook together?"

"Sounds nice", she smiled when she only now noticed the bags that were standing on the countertop, "You didn't have to do this."

"I did", he grinned as he started to unpack and held out several vegetables, pasta and bacon, "Penne arrabiata, it's not much but it is something. I didn't want to keep us busy all night. And in case things don't work out…" he smiled when his left hand dove back into the shopping bag, "I brought potstickers."

"You're the best", Kara squealed.

"I know", Adam teased, "But it's still nice to hear it."

"I'll go cut the vegetables you hopeless romantic", she smiled, giving a small peck on his cheek.

Soon after, Adam was alarmed by a faint scream and turned to see how Kara had cut her finger while slicing the tomatoes. Small drops of blood dripped from the wound and coloured the table red.

"I hate being human", she groaned.

"Now you know how it is for the rest of us", Adam smiled as he picked the first aid kit out of her kitchen cupboard and took one adhesive bandage to put around her finger. "At least we still have the potstickers."

"I'm sorry", she whined. "I ruined our dinner."

"No you haven't", the man reassured, "You being here with me is already the best part of my evening."

"You always know how to say the right things", Kara sighed before their lips locked together again.

Kissing Adam was magical, their lips moved in perfect harmony as if they had planned to do this all day, and Kara was overwhelmed by her emotions. She lost herself in the kiss and felt drunk because her head was spinning around. When she felt how Adam directed her towards the bedroom, she followed, not bothering to struggle as he was now the stronger one for once. Breaking their kiss, he pulled her down on top of him before rolling over and holding both of her wrists to prevent her from getting up while he leaned closer to fill the gap between them and plant a little kiss on her temple.

"Let me go", she almost pleaded, causing Adam to raise his eyebrows at her when he felt her struggling to break free. She wanted to kiss her lover back, to touch him and show him how much she felt for this man, but he still held down her wrists.

"I'm quite enjoying this, in fact I could get used to it", he smirked, showing that he obviously didn't mean it and Kara let her head fall on her pillow as she gave up and tried to look defeated but failed horribly in the attempt. Looking from above, Adam used one hand to drew a line across her face with his thumb, to discover every bit of it, to memorize every inch of her features. Starting from her forehead, he went down to caress the faint scar next to her brow and continued along her cheek to finally go up her ear. Kara closed her eyes and made soft groaning noises while Adam's finger gently made its way down her face.

"I love you Kara."

Adam didn't hate that Kara was a superhero, he even had to admit that it was really cool, but he knew that wasn't what had made him fall in love with her. It was the person behind the hero persona, that sweet girl with her addictive laugh and mysterious blue eyes that had witnessed too much pain already. He was happiest when he had the chance to hang out with Kara, and only Kara. When he got the chance to see the person she really was, the one that he could be himself with, who was so down-to-earth and immediately grasped all of his thoughts when they talked. And he decided to seize every moment he got with her.

It wasn't before long until she drifted to sleep, finally able now to relax fully after another busy day. Adam smiled one last time at his adorable girlfriend before he joined her and lay down next to her, admiring for a long time how Kara was even more beautiful when she slept, seeming so innocent without a worry in the world. As she snuggled in his arm, sleeping soundly, gentle fingers ran through her hair until he too could no longer manage to stay awake and fell asleep, cuddling against her back with his hands on her hips for the rest of the night.

000

"I can't believe I agreed to do this", Lucy complained while she and James were waiting.

"Relax Lucy, things won't be that bad. Clark is my best friend, and Lois is your sister."

"Whom I haven't seen in ages", she muttered right before the mentioned two showed up.

"Clark, Lois", James greeted when his two friends arrived in front of the restaurant.

"It's good to see you again Jimmy", Clark returned when he gave James a short hug, "Let's go inside, it's too cold to keep standing here."

At that, both James and Lois shook their heads, because they knew Clark couldn't be bothered by the cold.

"And it's good to see you too Lucy, it's been too long", the man added when they took their seats around the dining table.

"Nothing of my fault", she grumbled when exchanging a hostile look with her sister.

"So…" James tried, going over the menu, "I heard the cannoli is really good…"

"Why are you always picking on me?" Lois exclaimed, "It's not like you tried to contact me yourself, so why should I have been the one to reach out first?"

James and Clark both shrunk into their chairs, they didn't like where this was going and James suddenly felt guilty. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to invite Lucy after all.

"Well, I don't know, maybe because you were the one to blow all bridges in the first place?" Lucy shouted out, so loudly that Clark thanked himself that they were the first people in the restaurant, "I cried for weeks after you and dad had decided to never see each other again. I've missed you at our Christmas parties, I've missed you when I had to deal with my first heartbreak, I've missed you to back me up when mom and dad refused to let me go to that party that late on the evening, I've missed you Lois! So tell me, why did you leave us, why did you abandon me?"

"Because I was sick of it, Lucy! Sick of everything that was changing in our family. You were always daddy's little girl. The one who could do nothing wrong, who always outshined me in his eyes. The one who followed into his footsteps by pursuing a military career, while I chose for a career in journalism, something dad never appreciated. I threw away the bright future I had ahead of me, I never lived up to my potential and things got even worse when I met Clark, some reporter who was even less than I was."

"I can feel where you're going", James mumbled, because he too had received this talk from Lane.

"Lois, I…" Lucy began, "I never knew."

"And things got even worse after he found out about my connection to Superman", Lois continued, seemingly unbothered by Lucy's interruption, "Everyone at _The Planet_ was so proud of me, everyone except dad. He kept telling me how these filthy aliens were contaminating our world and how he was ashamed that I countered everything he believed in by trusting one of them, how I chose their side. He kept telling me how disappointed he was and how I could learn a thing or two from you Lucy, the perfect daughter, the one who never let him down. Things were broken between us before, but that was the moment our relationship shattered beyond repair…"

Lucy lay down her hand on top of her sister's. She hadn't expected this kind of emotional breakdown, not from the one person who had always seemed so strong in her eyes. "Lois… I'm proud of you. I have always been proud of you. You were always my big sister, the one to whom I looked up to, my great example. Just because we didn't choose the same path in life doesn't mean we are that different. We both fight for what we believe is right. I remember being so happy when you won the Pulitzer for that interview you got with Superman. I even resented you at that time, because you had achieved something, because you proved yourself, something I never would."

"That's not true Lucy, I can only write and hope that I can open people's eyes, so that they are willing to right their wrongs. You are the one who actually changes the world out there."

"A lot of things happened these past few months", Lucy went on, still unable to look her sister directly in the face, "I'm not the alien-hating monster dad raised me to be. Hell, I even like to think that I've built some sort of friendship with Supergirl, because I realized that she's only trying to help our people. I have to admit, I hated her at first and it scared me. It scared me because I was turning into dad. That no matter what she did for our world, I would always see the danger instead of the person. It pained me, because she never treated me as being anything less than she is, despite being so powerful, and maybe that's why I decided to let her in, to give her a chance."

"Lucy", Lois spoke silently, "You're nothing like our father."

"What if I am?" she answered, staring defeatedly at their hands that were locked together, "What if you saw this part of me all along?"

Lois shook her head and met Lucy's eyes. "What happened between us Lucy? Why did we let our father drift us apart? We were so close when we were younger, inseparable even? What changed?"

Lucy didn't respond and James and Clark thought it wiser to keep their mouths shut. Something was happening there and they didn't want to ruin the moment.

"After what happened between me and dad, I couldn't confront you anymore", Lois confessed, "Because every time I did, I saw how you had turned into this strong woman who no longer needed me. And part of me could no longer bear to see the look in dad's eyes when he looked at you, that look of pride and happiness that he refused to give me. I've been blaming you for our father's choices for too long. You love him and despite his beliefs he never stopped being a caring father for you. I was wrong to force you to choose between the two of us", she grabbed Lucy's hand closer, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too", she admitted while a tear marked its way down her face, "You told me how things are beyond repair between you and dad, but I like to hope things can at least be repaired between the two of us."

"I like to think so too."

The two sisters now fully looked into each other's eyes, knowing that they were going to settle things after they had finally been able to show how they felt towards each other, after they had let go of the things that they had both bottled up for too long, admitting that they had both missed each other and that they would never let that happen ever again.

"Now that that's settled, can we order?" Clark grinned, "I'm starving."

The whole table burst out in laughter at the remark while James and Lois exchanged a knowing look. Those Kryptonians and their appetite…

* * *

 **A/N:** There were so many things I wanted to wrap up in this chapter and yet I figured it was already starting to become too long so I decided to end this emotional stuff on a good moment without cliffhangers. Next one will have Cat and probably Carter. I hope you liked that Lois and Lucy have settled things for now.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I have never received so many reviews on a chapter before and it really gave me a boost to continue, so thank you! :)


	18. Escaping National City

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I know it's been ages and I'm truly sorry (although I know that doesn't buy you guys anything).

I don't know if people are still interested in this story, but if you are, I'm happy to hear you didn't gave up on it or me. It was impossible to continue this story these past few months and I'm sorry for not replying to your reviews on the last chapter (this is actually the first time I log in again on this site after I posted that one).

I'm just posting this chapter to reach out to all of you who are waiting for an update and to say that I will fully pick this story up again in July, also adding some characters from season two. I would prefer to write now but I have exams and I need to pass; plus, if I do, it leaves me more time to actually finish this story during summer break :).

Thanks for the support!

* * *

When Adam turned on his side and found himself grasping at the empty space beside him, clenching the bedsheets in his hand, he mumbled lightly and shot one eye open to see why the left side of the bed felt so cold. Kara wasn't lying next to him anymore and his face shifted as he frowned. Running one hand through his hair, he sleepily got out of the bed and yawned heavily.

"Kara?" he questioned when he noticed the empty box of potstickers on the kitchen table. Then he spotted her, standing there, looking out of the window into the night. Without thinking, he went towards her, wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry", she spoke softly, "I got hungry."

Adam took her closer. "That's alright." It wasn't like they had gotten the chance to eat something. After Kara's little accident in the kitchen, they had just fallen asleep in each other's arms. "Why didn't you come back to bed?"

She simply shrugged and when Adam caught a glimpse of her face, he noticed her watery eyes, ever so blue in the moonlight cast upon them. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Every time I feel lost, I find myself looking at the stars, at the place where Krypton used to be..."

Adam nodded against her shoulder and landed a little peck on it.

"Think you can get back to sleep?"

Again a little shrug. "It's almost morning anyway."

"I assume your powers are still out?" he tried cautiously, "Is there anything we can do to speed up the process?"

Kara finally broke her gaze from the window and turned around to face him. "Last time, I got so scared that the adrenaline rush kick-started my abilities…"

"So what", Adam grinned, "If I jumped out of this window there is a possibility that you could catch me?"

"Adam don't even think about it", Kara reprimanded as her eyes grew wide.

"Well, it's worth the risk."

"And let you fall to your death if things don't work out?" she almost screamed, hoping he would see how preposterous the idea sounded.

But Adam let his hands slip along her arms and already made his way towards the window. "It will be fine", he reassured.

Kara jumped forward and reached her hands out to him in a hopeless attempt to stop her boyfriend from what he was about to do. "Adam don't!"

"Trust me", he said to his clearly irritated girlfriend.

"Don't you see how ridiculous this is?" Rao, how did they get from cuddling peacefully just an instant ago to this life-threatening situation? Couldn't Adam see how she just needed him to reassure her? No, instead her stubborn boyfriend had to do the complete opposite of that.

Adam was now standing in front of the open window, the one his girlfriend always used to fly off as Supergirl. With every step he took, Kara could feel how her palms started sweating, how her legs became heavy, how her blood drained from her body.

"Don't", she tried one last time, the word spilling from her lips, silent and desperate.

Balancing on the ledge, Adam closed his eyes and jumped, and Kara felt as if the world stopped spinning. She remained glued to the spot, not feeling any change in her body. Her powers didn't return. There was no warm feeling in her chest that indicated so, only numbness.

After what felt like an eternity but which was in reality only a matter of seconds, Adam's head popped up again, followed by the large silhouette of Superman. One of Adam's arms was swung around Clark's neck as the Kryptonian slowly put him back on the ground.

"Thanks for helping Clark", Adam spoke before addressing his girlfriend, "And? How do you feel? Any changes?"

Kara just stood there, letting everything sink in, her mouth wide open.

"Uhm Kara?" Clark asked.

Finally, the girl seemed to snap out of her trance and angrily slapped Adam's arm. Multiple times. "You idiot! You could have died! What were you thinking!" With each word, her voice became louder and more brutal.

"Clark was there the whole time", Adam gestured at the tall man in the corner as Kara kept hitting him with all her might. "I guess it didn't work, because that doesn't hurt at all."

Clark couldn't contain a smirk at that and tried to cover it up by holding his hand for his mouth, but his cousin had already spotted his amusement.

"Do you think this is funny?" she yelled, throwing her arms wildly in the air, "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"That was kind of the point", Clark muttered matter of factly but quickly shrunk when he caught Kara's deathly glare directed at him.

"Kara…" Adam began, realizing that his actions had not been so well-thought. "Seeing how you feel without your powers, I just wanted to help…"

"And I was just waiting under the window to catch him if things went wrong", Clark jumped in, "He was never in any real danger."

Kara huffed and crossed her arms. She felt lost and alone. All she wanted was for someone to be there for her while waiting for her powers to return. She could handle being human, she could be patient, as long as she had someone to guide her along the way. "I can't believe you two."

Skipping closer, Adam tried to pull Kara into a hug but was surprised when she pushed him away.

"I can't", she mumbled, stepping back to create some distance from the two men, "I need to think. Just leave me alone."

"Kara…" Adam tried again.

"No Adam, please. Just, just leave me alone." That said, Kara turned around, not looking back at her dashed boyfriend and slammed the door shut behind her.

"She's angry, I didn't know she could get angry", Clark's eyebrows knit together in a frown.

"Should we not go after her?"

"You heard her. Following her now will only make things worse", the black-haired man explained.

"I messed up", Adam said defeatedly, "But how can she still look so cute when being mad?"

"I really don't need to know", the Kryptonian smirked.

"Hey, where's Lois?" Adam asked, trying to get the image of a sad Kara out of his head. Kara being sad was as if someone had wrapped up the sun, taking away all the warmth and light in the world. He felt so guilty knowing he was responsible for that darkness.

"She and Lucy had sister night... and morning I suppose."

"They had what?" the young man baffled out, not quite believing it as he was aware of their feud.

"Long story. Don't ask. I'm not sure I can explain either", Clark grinned.

000

Cat stood on her balcony, looking at the skyline of National City outstretched in front of her. She sighed, hoping that a familiar figure clad in red and blue would show up, and closed her eyes to let the wind wash over her face. If only she could feel that whoosh of wind again, the sign that her favourite superhero had stopped by for a talk.

Secretly, she craved that contact with the hero because it always reminded her how utterly human the alien was whenever she sat there, contemplating over her day. Cat would never admit it, but she wouldn't want to miss her friend for the world. Supergirl was the only person that managed to slope down her walls, besides her two sons, and Kara of course. The fact that her assistant and the superhero were one and the same really shouldn't have surprised her.

Staring into her glass of bourbon, she grinned. It wasn't likely that the subject of her thoughts would suddenly show up. She had received multiple worried phone calls from Adam, explaining how stupid he had been and how Kara had just ran off. How she had been gone for several hours, no sign of her yet.

Her train of thoughts was interrupted when she heard someone clearing their throat behind her. Softly, as if afraid to disturb, flustered yet confident all the same.

"Kara", she spoke at the sight of her assistant standing there in her office, looking extremely pale and tired if the bags around her eyes were a sign to go with. Cat had never seen her like this, couldn't even imagine seeing this version of Kara in the suit. "We were worried."

"I'm sorry", she mumbled, fidgeting nervously, "I just had to clear my head for a while."

Cat came closer and looked her assistant down. The girl clearly needed rest. "You look terrible."

Chuckling, Kara's shoulders slumped. Cat always told people directly what was on her mind. It was one of the qualities she deeply admired in the older woman. "Like I said, I've got a lot going on…"

"How can you be busy when you have the opportunity to sit back for once in your life?" Cat managed, raising her glass of bourbon.

Kara looked up, avoiding Cat's gaze and scoffed. "I assume you've been informed that I'm pretty much useless on the moment?"

"What makes you think so?" Cat asked, straightening her back so that she was almost as tall as the girl in front of her.

"I…" Kara muttered, her lip trembling. Visibly struggling, she let herself fall onto the sofa in the office, the one where they always discussed matters that had nothing to do with work, and started rubbing her knees. "I wouldn't even be able to do my job right", she let out, before taking a breath and continuing: "The only reason I've lasted this long is because of what I'm capable of."

"Yet my lattes were always cold until the day you decided to save that plane", Cat smirked, taking a seat next to the blonde. "Look Kara, I know I'm not always easy to work with…"

At that Kara turned her head and raised an eyebrow, causing a slight smile to appear on the other woman's face.

"Okay, not easy to work with, period", the business woman corrected with a smirk. "But the reason you've got to stay is not only because you're excellent at your job. And don't say you aren't", Cat reprimanded, noticing Kara's trembling lips.

The younger girl was looking up at her expectantly and Cat couldn't resist the urge to grab one of Kara's hands in her own.

"The reason you've got to stay is because you've intrigued me ever since that day at 10:15", the Queen of All Media explained. "You were the only millennial who showed up and told me she was, as I directly quote, 'nothing but average'. I'm sure I don't have to repeat myself to let you know how impossibly false that statement was."

"So what do you suggest I'd do?"

"Take a break for God's sake. No-one can carry the weight of the world on their shoulders all the time. Even heroes need a vacation from time to time, even if it was only to keep their sanity."

"Miss Grant", Kara chuckled, "I can't just leave work."

"Until today you have never taken any sick days, so I suggest you stop making excuses and start packing your things. We're going."

"Wait? What?" the younger girl questioned, utterly confused and terrified, "Where are we going?"

Unbothered by the panic in Kara's voice, Cat took a swig of her bourbon and placed the empty glass on the table. "My beach house. I do expect you to be familiar with the concept of people taking a vacation along the coast?"

"I, Miss Grant", Kara stuttered with a small laugh, "I grew up in Midvale. The beach is familiar territory."

"Good, then you should go pack some suitable clothes and a bikini. You do at least have one in that awful wardrobe of yours?" Cat teased. When she noticed how Kara shrugged apologetically, she rolled her eyes. "For goodness sake… So be it, we will stop to buy some necessary things along the way."

Kara looked dumbfounded at Cat who was putting her paperwork aside and was getting ready to leave. Was this really happening? Had Cat just invited her to her private beach house? Surely, this all had to be some weird dream, one she would soon wake up from, throwing her back into reality.

Halting her movements, Cat looked over at her assistant with a feigned look of annoyance. "Kara, pick up your jaw and follow me after you've recovered from your state of shock. Chop chop."

Faster than she intended, the blonde scrambled after her boss.

000

And that was how Kara found herself on the passenger-seat of Cat's Porsche three hours later, some large bags at her feet that contained tops and shorts and one little bag with the tiny bikini in it. Kara's cheeks reddened when she thought about the small piece of clothing and how she got it.

" _No Kiera, no one your age wears a body-covering swimsuit anymore. What century are you from?" Cat had muttered before she had thrown the bikini her way._

Rao, why did Cat Grant have to be so convincing?

"It's so great that we're going to the beach", Carter, who was seated in the back, squealed. "I can't believe you cancelled work, mom."

Cat shrugged innocently. "What's the use of having a beach house when you don't use it from time to time?"

"Miss Grant, you really shouldn't do this", Kara interjected, still feeling uncomfortable about Cat's efforts.

"First of all, it's Cat. Second, don't talk nonsense. We all needed some free time. And is there a better way than spending that time isolated from the city and all its noise?"

Kara hummed happily in acceptance. Maybe she would enjoy this after all.

"Hey, um, why is Adam not joining us?" Carter asked, furrowing his brows curiously. "Has something happened between the two of you?"

"Adam's busy with some things, I'm sure he will join us when things are settled", Cat answered before Kara could open her mouth.

"If you say so…" Carter replied, not totally convinced.

At the sight of the disappointed young boy, Kara shrunk back in her seat. She couldn't help but feel like she had overreacted in the heat of the moment. Adam had only wanted to help, in the sloppiest way possible for sure, but still. She didn't want to lose the man and she was sure that she would have already forgiven him if she hadn't felt so torn up and vulnerable inside.

"We're here."

The sound of Cat's voice brought her back to reality and that's when she spotted a beautiful mansion in the middle of what seemed like a desert of sand. It had to be the only house in miles and it seemed surreal combined with the deep blue of the ocean in front of it.

Whilst Kara was admiring the place, Cat drove the car off the road, on a small path amongst the sand that led to the house and parked it in the garage.

"This place is amazing", Kara sighed.

"I'm glad you think so", the older woman returned. "Think you'll be able to relax around here?"

"Definitely", she smiled as she closed her eyes and let the calming sound of the waves reach her ears.


	19. Cat's Beach House

"Kiera, just come out now, this is starting to get ridiculous", Cat reprimanded as she had already taken a seat on one of the beach chairs that stood in front of the mansion. With a large pair of sunglasses propped on her face and a good novel in her hand, the business woman was ready for an afternoon of relaxing, away from all the noise of a busy day in National City.

"I don't know Miss Grant", came the muffled response, "I'm not really comfortable, I just feel naked and exposed."

"For heaven's sake Kiera, just get out before I drag you out myself", the older woman spoke with a tone of irritation that also suggested that she was willing to fulfil her threat if necessary. She also had no doubt that she was able to now that Kara had lost her powers.

A loud sigh could be heard from inside the house, causing Carter, who was already knee-deep into the water, to grin, clearly amused with the situation.

Finally, the glass door opened and Kara shuffled out, fidgeting with the string of her bikini bottom. Both Cat and Carter's mouths dropped open at the sight. The black bikini only concealed a tiny bit of skin, leaving nothing to the imagination. Kara's body looked as if it had been chiseled by the Gods, abs on full display, toned thighs and biceps that any woman would kill for.

"Adam is such a lucky guy", the teenage boy muttered under his breath, turning red because he didn't want to stare but still couldn't help himself. He had seen Kara as a fellow nerd, awkward yet friendly, but nerds certainly didn't look like a bikini model that could figure as the cover girl on one of his mom's magazines.

"That's what you're hiding under those awful cardigans of yours?" Cat spoke, waving her sunglasses at her assistant's body. She had already suspected that Supergirl would be muscled but actually seeing it in person was something entirely different, and trying to unify the image with her meek and mild-mannered assistant seemed impossible at the moment. "If I had known, I would have burned them ages ago. Really Kiera, anyone with a body like that would be proud to show it."

Kara shrugged helplessly, not commenting on the use of her old nickname again. It seemed she would have to get used to it whenever Cat was irritated with her. She walked over to take her place on one of the chairs next to Cat. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had her glasses on as Carter still didn't know her secret. Right now, she was glad to have them, because she would feel even more exposed without them than she already did.

"I bet you could give Supergirl a run for her money", Carter laughed innocently before diving off into the sea while Cat snickered at the beet red face of her assistant.

000

A few hours later, Kara had dozed off, enjoying her well-deserved rest. Cat had long since finished reading and went back inside to prepare a meal. There was no doubt that the girl would be starving when she woke up. Casting an approving look towards her assistant who had clearly been exhausted, Cat held her index fingers against her lips to silence Carter who followed in her path.

"So, what's going on with Adam and Kara?", Carter asked as soon as they had entered the house. At Cat's silence, he continued: "I'm no fool mom, I can see that there was something off about her, she's usually all smiles and sunshine but she hasn't been able to relax since she's been here."

Coming closer to her son, Cat placed a kiss on the crown of his head. "Oh my beautiful boy, nothing really escapes you, does it?"

"I figured you wouldn't just take us to the beach house for no reason. We only come out here when you are trying to escape the city", Carter shrugged, looking down because of his admission. When he was younger, he loved hanging out at the beach house, but now he would rather stay back home in National City if it meant keeping everyone happy. Over the years, he had learned that his mom wouldn't just drop her work unless something was wrong and he realized that she had transformed the beach house into her private shelter, a place to withdraw whenever something became too much to handle.

"I won't lie to you Carter", Cat spoke gently with Carter looking at her expectantly, his blue eyes widening in curiosity, "Kara isn't in the right place at the moment and so I offered up my beach house to let her stay here for a while. It always seems to let me see things in perspective whenever we're here and I figured she needed it as well."

"So, did they break up?" the boy inquired with a small voice.

"No, of course not. Adam just couldn't be there for her when she needed him. Just because people sometimes need to handle things on their own doesn't mean they are not right for each other", Cat explained without giving too much details.

"Okay", Carter relented, turning his head away from his mother, "I just really like them together."

Cat's breath stocked in her throat because of Carter's words. "Me too Carter, me too."

Enveloping her son into her arms, she was glad that he returned the hug since these moments between them seemed to become less and less frequent. She wasn't ready to let go off her little boy, but simultaneously, she was so proud of the young man he was becoming as he grew up.

After a while, they both turned around when they heard the sound of footsteps behind them. Kara, now changed into one of the tank tops and shorts they had bought on their way to the beach house, was watching the exchange from a distance, her hand around the door handle, seemingly debating whether it was appropriate to come in.

"Kara, come in", Cat spoke, letting go of Carter who quickly left the kitchen and withdrew into his room, "How long have you been standing over there?"

"I just saw you two hugging", Kara explained, "I didn't want to interrupt."

Cat nodded, relieved that the girl hadn't heard that they had been talking about her and Adam. "It's fine Kara, you didn't. It's actually good you're up, I was wondering what you would like to eat."

Kara stood baffled. She didn't know what surprised her more: the fact that Cat cooked or the fact that she offered to do so for her assistant. "Anything's fine really, I don't want to be a bother."

"Nonsense", Cat returned, waving her hand in a mock gesture, "I won't invite you just to let you starve. I've seen you eating around the office you know." "Alien constitution I guess?" she added with a whisper.

"I…" Kara stuttered. Talking with Cat about her double life still felt strange, "I normally have to eat around ten thousand calories a day. It won't be an issue now though, so you don't have to prepare a huge amount of food."

Cat's green eyes became twice their usual size as she tried to not let her surprise show on her face. "Do I even pay you enough to buy such an incredulous amount?"

"I manage", the young blonde replied, not wanting Cat to feel guilty about her salary.

"Well, what do you think about lasagne? It's something you millennials all seem to like", Cat suggested, already considering to add some improvements to her assistant's contract because she knew the girl wouldn't dare to ask for it.

Kara eagerly nodded with a low hum when Carter waltzed back into the kitchen. "Can I show Kara around the house?"

"Of course, darling", came the immediate response.

Still debating whether she could just intrude Cat's personal space like that and nose around the house, Kara stood still, until she received a little hum from her boss.

Carter enthusiastically bounced on his heels and took Kara's hand, leading her towards his room.

"You should really see my collection", the boy exclaimed before jumping on his bed, leaving Kara awkwardly in the doorway as she took in the space around her.

The room was painted in a bright blue and she noticed a microscope on his desk, a stack of books neatly placed in a case and several posters adorning the wall. One in particular caught her attention: the large one of Supergirl in the middle of the room. It still felt weird knowing that people printed her image and admired it as if she was some sort of idol.

"That's my favourite", a voice interrupted from next to her, bringing her out of her trance. "I'm still trying to figure out how they can fly. It must be so cool", Carter said with awe.

"I'm sure she would take you flying if you asked her to", Kara suggested, "I mean, your mom knows her right?"

"I'm not sure mom would approve though", Carter chuckled and that's when Kara noticed the book he was holding. There was no doubt that he had been searching for it while she was looking around.

"Did you want to show me?" she tried, pointing at the book he clutched to his chest.

"Those are my drawings", he admitted, suddenly turning shy, "mom told me you painted and that you're quite good at it, so I wanted to show you."

"I do", Kara affirmed eagerly, taking the sketchbook out of his hands to browse through his work. "I didn't know you were interested in art."

"When I'm working on one of my drawings, I always calm down when everything becomes too loud around me", Carter shrugged, gazing in the distance, "Mom suggested it once and I liked it, so it kind of stuck."

Kara's gut constricted in her stomach at his words. She knew what it was like to be the shy kid who couldn't quite fit in. She too had found comfort in her artwork at that age. She still did.

"You know, when I first came to live with my adoptive family, it was hard to get accustomed to my new situation", she began, bending down so she could catch Carter's eyes. "I didn't think I would ever get used to it and I always woke up crying because I was reminded of what I had lost…"

The boy now looked up at her, interested in what she tried to tell him, while Kara now was the one who couldn't quite meet his eyes and started fidgeting with the edges of the sketch book.

"One day, my adoptive mother came home, packed with an easel, a collection of paintbrushes and a lot of canvasses", Kara laughed slightly at the memory, "She told me that it would help me cope with all of it if I was able to paint down how I felt. I was always afraid that I would forget about my life before the Danvers, so I was grateful that I was able to keep everything alive on canvas."

Catching the break in her voice, Carter took a seat next to her on the floor and swung his arm around her in a side-hug, trying to offer her some comfort. "I mostly draw planets and landscapes, because I really like science and I always feel at ease when I imagine how calm and silent nature can be."

"I noticed", Kara chuckled, offering the book towards him, which he immediately took. "Those are really good Carter. You have a talent for it."

"Really?" Carter questioned, his tone suggesting that he didn't really believe her, "I just think I could do a lot better. Mom asked me once if I wanted to go to an art academy but I… I just don't want people to know about it…" he added with a small voice.

"And that's fine", Kara reassured with a soothing voice, rubbing his back. "You don't have to share your work if you don't want to. I know how personal it can be and nobody should be forced to come forward with it. The important part is that you enjoy it and as long as you feel that it serves a purpose, no one should try to convince you otherwise."

The fragile boy looked up at her with sparkling blue eyes that could pierce your soul, and for a moment Kara's heart broke at the sight.

"Besides, as a fellow artist I could teach you. If you wanted to of course", she smiled, trying to change the solemn mood.

"Really?" he asked again, his eyes lighting up at the proposal. "You would want to do that?"

"Really", Kara affirmed without a doubt. "I wasn't very good when I first started out, but practice helps and it became easier for me over the years."

Carter now fully embraced his friend, nuzzling his head in the crook of her neck. "Thanks Kara."

"Anytime buddy."

"Dinner's ready", Cat spoke from behind them. She didn't mention that their lasagnes had been ready a long time ago. When she had walked upstairs to get her two guests, the older woman had heard their muffled voices and when she approached and noticed how Carter had shown his artbook, she had followed the exchange from a distance, careful not to interrupt. Carter never showed anyone that part of himself, not even she had been allowed to admire her son's work.

Her eyes had welled up during their talk, even more so when she realized the deeper meaning behind Kara's words and the implied things she couldn't quite tell Carter without revealing herself. It only made her admiration for the girl and the role she played in their lives grow. And if she wasn't convinced before, she was now: the girl certainly deserved a raise.

The two quickly broke apart. And Carter squealed on his way to the kitchen, repeating "Lasagne!" as a mantra. Kara rose much slower, straightening her tank top that was ruffled from where Carter's fist had clung onto it, and followed suit.

When Kara passed through the doorway, the older woman gently put a hand on the girl's shoulder, whispering "Thank you" before dropping her hand and closing the bedroom door behind her.

000

"This was the best lasagne we've ever had!" Carter exclaimed after he had finished his second plate.

"I agree, Miss Grant, it was absolutely delicious", Kara affirmed, putting her plate in the sink and opening the tap.

"Mom never makes us lasagne", Carter added, unable to hide his enthusiasm at the occurrence.

"How do you think I maintain this figure?" Cat remarked as she joined Kara at the sink and grabbed a kitchen towel. "We can't all have the metabolism of a young teenager and God knows how I hate those spinning classes."

Kara chuckled at the domesticity of it all. Here she was, at Cat's beach house, having just eaten lasagne with her and her youngest son. If someone had told her that morning that she would be doing the dishes with Cat's help in the evening, she would have thought they were delusional.

"Admit it mom, you're just getting old", Carter drawled out in a slow and obviously teasing tone.

Cat's mouth dropped open at the assumption and she scoffed loudly, throwing her kitchen towel at her son in an overly dramatic show of acted anger.

As Carter responded by simply throwing the towel back, the wet cloth hit Cat right in the face, causing the older women to assault the boy with water from the sink. A water fight arose quickly and when Kara didn't remain safe and got a splash of water all over her head, the three burst out laughing.

The kitchen looked like a battlefield and Kara couldn't believe that Cat, who normally seemed so organized, would allow this chaos at her home. It made the situation even more hilarious somehow.

But when the doorbell rang, their laughter soon died out and they all looked in the direction from which the sound came, wondering who could possibly be waiting outside.

"It's alright, I'll get it", Kara spoke, quickly drying her hands on the towel before making it to the front door.

"We'll clean this mess up", she heard Cat shout after her, and when she glanced over her shoulder, she chuckled at Carter's gigantic pout.

Opening the door and mentally berating herself because she looked like a drowned rat, Kara was confused to be met with two legs and a huge bouquet of flowers.

"Can I come in?" a gentle voice spoke, coming from behind the bush.

"Adam?"

The man lowered the flowers. Pleading brown eyes met shocked blue ones. "Can we talk?"

* * *

 **A/N:** To be clear, this is not Supercat, although I have nothing against reading about that ship. I just think Cat and Kara have a great mother-daughter dynamic going on and I wanted to go down that path with this story, especially now that Kara is dating her son.

Carter and Kara bonding is my brotp :).

Hope you've enjoyed! Next one (in July due to finals until the end of the month) will have Adam and Kara making up and spending some more time with the family, before our villains strike again.

To the guest: Thank you so much for the nice words, it's great to know people enjoy reading my attempt at writing. I have thought about giving Winn a bigger role but I couldn't think of anything so he just kind of disappeared into the background. He will make an appearance soon though, just like Lena and Maggie :).


	20. Lessons

"Adam?" Kara spoke again, freezing at the sight of her boyfriend right in front of her.

"Hi", the brown-haired man said, biting his lip, not knowing how to react. He was taken aback seeing Kara standing there in shorts and a tank top and looking like she had just come back from taking a dive into the ocean in that attire.

"How did you know we were here?" she frowned, the crinkle between her brows on full display.

Adam gulped before answering quietly. "Alex may have tracked you."

"She what? How?" Kara choked out, eyes widening at the revelation, "You know what, the less I know the better, it's probably one of her quirks to protect me", she waved one hand in thin air, brushing her concern away.

"Don't blame her", Adam tried, still nervous that Kara would be mad at him. After all, he had turned up out of the blue when she had specifically asked for some distance. "I know things are awkward between the two of us at the moment, but Alex could really use her sister right now. With everything that's going on between dealing with your attackers and finding out about her dad, I think she's slowly losing it."

Kara slumped her shoulders, a guilty expression on her face. "I feel like I've neglected her since we've started dating, we haven't had a sister night in weeks", she sighed, deflated.

Fidgeting with some leaves of the flowers he was holding, Adam's face morphed into one of dread and worry.

"I… I didn't mean it's your fault", Kara quickly explained, realizing how she might have sounded.

Slowly, Adam released a breath of air he didn't realize he was holding. "These are for you by the way", he gestured, shoving the bouquet into her hands. "I don't know how to account for what I did, I'm truly sorry."

Kara's eyes softened as she grabbed his wrist, balancing the flowers in her other hand. "I overreacted and I'm sorry."

"Still", Adam intervened, "I feel like I should have acted better, should have known better. I totally miscalculated the situation", he expressed, turning his hand around to link their fingers together. He was relieved when Kara didn't withdraw her hand. At least it was a sign that she was willing to hear him out.

"I was really mad at you", Kara admitted, not quite meeting his eyes. She seemed utterly small right then and Adam hated it.

"I know you asked for space", he explained, "I didn't come here to force myself upon you, I understand if you want me to go. I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Now Kara looked up at him, squeezing his hand once in reassurance, her blue eyes bore right into his and Adam swallowed at how sky blue they were. "No, please don't go", she whispered.

"Okay, I can stay", Adam affirmed, nodding. Slowly, he raised his free hand to cup her cheek, a smile appearing around the corners of his mouth when he felt the girl leaning into the touch. "I missed you."

"I missed you too", she sighed, closing her eyes. "I couldn't stay mad at you for long even if I wanted to."

Just then, Cat came out of the kitchen and caught the pair in a clearly intimate moment. Adam quickly dropped his hand, and Kara blushed bright red as she turned around. The rustling of the leaves was the only sound that could be heard before Cat broke the silence.

"Well, I should probably go find a bucket, because I doubt I have a vase that will be big enough", Cat deadpanned, raising one perfectly sculpted eyebrow at the sight of her assistant who was almost hidden completely behind the enormous bouquet. Kara handed over the flowers and tried not to chuckle when Cat retreated into the kitchen, clearly struggling not to fall over with them.

"So…" she spoke, turning back to Adam and rubbing her neck. "Thank you for the flowers."

Smiling, Adam wringed his fingers. Clearing his throat, he started to tell what was on his mind because he felt that he owed Kara as much. "I'm so used to seeing you being all strong and heroic as Supergirl and so optimistic and bright as Kara that it's sometimes easy to forget what you've been through. You literally carry the weight of two worlds on your shoulders."

Kara shrugged at that. "It's no big deal really."

"But it is", Adam continued, "Clark reminded me that it's the people around you that keep you grounded and when you needed that support from me, I failed miserably. I had promised that I would be there for you and I wasn't."

"Adam, I can't thank you enough for all the things you've already done for me", Kara tried, searching for his eyes, but the man kept staring at the ground. He couldn't confront her before he had explained himself.

"When I saw you standing by that window last night, I was so concerned because it was the first time that the sunny Kara Danvers I know was gone. I saw someone who was unhappy and sad, and I wanted to turn the situation around as quickly as possible. And in my rush, I chose the stupidest option available because I thought that you were just troubled due to the loss of your powers. But after you were gone, I realized that you just wanted someone to hold and comfort you", He now picked up his head, picking up the courage to look at the girl he had fallen for.

"I understood why you did all of that", Kara spoke, a bit ashamed. "I just felt so sad. I told you once that I didn't have these powers back home on Krypton and losing them just makes me feel so close to home, I can almost pretend I'm still there."

Adam nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"Sometimes at night, I like to watch the stars because I tend to believe that my family is somewhere out there, they have to be", her voice had become so soft and breakable that Adam had to strain to understand what she was telling.

"I know I have complained about losing my powers, but it's mostly because I feel like I need Supergirl to still remain helpful and worthwhile, to maintain the idea that I was saved for a reason. If I would lose that, I would really lose the last piece of home. But being without them, it's hard, it brings back so many memories of a time when I was actually vulnerable to most things, when I could grow up without worrying. Every time I think I'm mostly over it, there's something that reminds me of what I have lost."

Watery blue eyes fluttered closed behind her glasses and Adam had to swallow at the intensity of them. "Seeing you there, ready to jump to your death..." her voice broke slightly, "I couldn't lose you too."

Adam didn't know what to say to tell Kara that everything was alright because it was clearly not. From what she'd told him, it sounded a lot like she was suffering from survivor's guilt and it was completely understandable considering what she had been through. Every time he thinks he has unravelled the mystery that is Kara Zor-El, he finds out something new that makes him admire the woman even more. So he did the only thing he could think of at that moment and engulfed Kara in his strong arms, pulling her close into his chest when he felt her burying her head in his neck. She was still dripping wet, but he didn't care about his shirt right then, his only thoughts were about consoling the woman he loved.

"I'm here if you need to talk. I promise I'll be better", he whispered into her ear, gently stroking her back.

"I know, thank you for that", Kara exhaled loudly, the tension of the past day finally leaving her body, "I love you."

Adam grinned and slowly drew back from the hug, cupping Kara's cheeks and putting a strand of hair behind her ear. "I love you too."

Both of them were now fully smiling at each other.

"Does this mean we're good?" he asked, simply to put his mind to rest because the doubts were still swirling in his head.

"Yeah", Kara spoke, a huge smile plastered on her face. Yet again, Adam was astounded at how quickly the girl went from sad and depressed to her usual sunny composure.

Still smiling, he tilted her chin up with one finger, meeting her lips halfway. All the worry and sorrow were forgotten with that single small kiss.

"You know, if you wanted to, we could go stargazing tonight", he proposed, "This place looks amazing and the sky is really clear. We should be able to see a lot more than in the city."

Kara's grin was brighter than the sun. "I'd like that."

With that promise, Kara was now the one who leaned in first.

"Um, maybe we should go inside", Adam spoke, resting their foreheads together.

Kara snorted, realizing that they had practically talked everything out while standing by the front door and that she hadn't let Adam enter yet. "We really should."

Still, neither of them made the first move to let go of each other, feeling save in the embrace.

000

"Adam!" Carter exclaimed when the pair finally joined him and Cat in the kitchen.

"Hey buddy", he replied, fist bumping his younger brother.

"Are the two of you alright?" the boy asked, sceptically eyeing Kara and Adam.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Adam simply stated, grabbing Kara closer by the waist before landing a peck on her cheek, emitting a giggle from the blonde. He didn't care that his mom was also watching the exchange, he was simply too delighted that Kara had accepted his apologies.

"Ew, gross", Carter whined, even though he was happy that his brother had made up with Kara. "You guys don't need to do that in front of me."

"Just wait until you fall in love, little man", Adam replied, throwing a tender look at Kara who reciprocated with a blinding smile and slightly red cheeks.

"Are all couples like that?" Carter questioned rhetorically, doing his best to pull off a disgusted expression. The truth, on the other hand, was that he was really glad to see his friend smile again.

"Adam stop mentally scarring your brother", Cat intervened, placing the bouquet on the kitchen table now that she had found a suitable vase for it. "Really, we have enough rooms if you feel the need to extract yourself."

"Not helping mom", Carter whined. "Hey Kara, can we go outside to start painting?" he asked, stirring the conversation into a different direction. He was practically beaming at the idea, unable to hide his enthusiasm ever since Kara had offered to paint with him.

Adam raised an eyebrow in question, gazing sideways at Kara who simply shrugged.

"She promised she would teach me", Carter quickly added.

"Well, who am I to stand between the two of you" Adam chuckled, kissing Kara briefly before he let her go, "Go be artistic, guys."

"Can we paint outside mom?" Carter suggested.

"As long as you make sure that you clean everything up after you're done before getting back inside. I don't need paint brushes lying around the house or paint streaks on the walls", Cat spoke.

With that affirmation, Carter basically dragged Kara towards his room to gather their equipment.

"Are you hungry?" Cat asked, turning towards Adam, "We still have some leftover lasagne in the fridge."

"That would be delicious", he grinned.

Moments later, Carter and Kara returned, both of their arms loaded with the necessary material, Carter with several colours and distinct brushes while Kara held two empty canvasses and two folded easels. The boy couldn't wait to get starting and was giddy with excitement.

"Carter seems relaxed", Adam remarked, observing how his brother was setting up the easels and was vividly demonstrating Kara what scene he wanted to paint.

Cat only hummed, putting the plate of lasagne in front of her eldest son. "It's nice seeing him so carefree. Whether she knows it or not, Kara helps a lot with that."

"Should I be afraid of some competition?" Adam joked.

"Oh please", Cat scoffed, "That girl only has eyes for you."

And as if on cue, Kara looked over at where Adam was sitting, smiling, before continuing to explain the basics of art to Carter.

000

After some hard work, the two were almost done with their creation. Regretfully, in Adam's opinion, because he had greatly enjoyed watching Kara's expressions while she painted. Unknowingly, the girl bit her lip whenever she was contemplating adding a new colour and when she was concentrating on adding some small lines on the canvas, she stuck out the tip of her tongue. The crinkle between her eyebrows remained present the whole time. Carter almost mimicked Kara's gestures, which made the whole situation even more hilarious.

"Phew", Carter let out when he was finished, letting himself fall backwards into the sand.

"Looks like we're done", Kara affirmed with a last stroke of her brush, before she sat down in the sand next to Carter, tucking her legs underneath her.

"Can I look now?" Adam whined. He had tried to get a glimpse of what the two were doing but was quickly reprimanded by both Kara and Carter not to look until their work was completed.

"Yep", Carter confirmed with a hint of pride in his voice.

Adam almost tripped over his feet when he stood up from his seat and rushed over to where they had been working.

"Wow", he gushed, sitting down between Kara and Carter and swinging his arm over Carter's shoulder, "Looks like we have a future Van Gogh in our midst."

The boy only rolled his eyes, hiding his embarrassment.

"No really, this is exceptionally good", Adam stated.

"I've told you so", Kara teased, throwing the boy a wink.

Both had painted the sunset, viewed from the ocean, and had captured all the different colours that came along in the process. How the sun shimmered on the waves, how the last rays casted a magnificent red hue upon the sky…

"These waves look like they could be moving", Adam spoke in awe, restraining himself not to touch the canvas.

"Thanks to Kara", Carter explained, smiling gratefully, "It's one of the things she taught me."

"No problem, buddy", the blonde replied.

Only then, Adam allowed himself to compare the two artworks. Carter's painting looked beautiful, there was no doubt, but it was full of youthful optimism. The orange, yellow and red blended harmonically with the blue of the ocean and the brownish-yellow tint of the sand. His work was literally full of colour and joy, something Kara's seemed to be lacking.

The girl's painting clearly focused on the red hue that the sun casted upon the world in its final moments before disappearing completely in the water. The colour enraptured everything with a red tint, obscuring and dominating the blue of the ocean and the yellow of the sand. While Carter had depicted the scene as he had watched it enrol with his own eyes, Kara's painting represented a more dreamy and exotic onlook. The scene looked almost surreal, and the waves seemed to continue endlessly even behind the horizon, as if they formed a bridge towards a place one could never truly reach.

There was not a single doubt in his mind that Kara's portrayed her favourite moment of the sunset, a single short-lasting moment, right before the sun disappeared and the darkness of the night followed. A moment in which she was reminded of the red sun of Krypton.

"Marvellous", a soft voice came from behind the three. They each jumped a little, clearly being scared out of their respective dream worlds and turned around to see Cat watching them with a tender look.

"You like it?" Carter questioned.

"I love it", Cat simply replied. "If you're not against the idea, we could hang it in the living room?" she added, looking at her son for permission.

"That would be nice" the boy replied, making Cat frown at his response. She hadn't expected that Carter would have wanted to expose his art, even if it was only the two of them who ever came to the beach house and now in extension, Adam and Kara. Cat grinned at the reality that her family was expanding and that it wasn't just she and Carter against the world anymore.

"I can grab you some paper to wrap in your painting if you want to take it home?" the business woman suggested, pointing at Kara.

"Oh no", the girl quickly declined, "I want you to have it."

"Kara…" Cat gulped, knowing that art was something very personal for both Kara and Carter. "I couldn't possibly accept."

"Why not?" Kara simply returned.

"At least let me pay for it", the older woman suggested, although she was aware that, when she had first become aware of Kara's hobby, the girl had told her that she didn't want to sell her works to make a career out of it.

"Miss Grant, no…" she chuckled, "It's a gift, I want you to have it. Consider it as a thank you for letting me stay here."

"In that case", Cat spoke with gratitude, shaking her head in disbelief, "Thank you for this beautiful present."

With his arm still swung over Carter's shoulder, Adam used his free one to hug Kara who leaned into his side. "Come on mom", he said, "Group hug."

"No no no", Cat tried, backing away.

"Mom," Carter drew out, "come on."

"Fine", she huffed, joining her family on the beach. Sitting down in between Carter and Adam, she let out a content sigh when she felt the three arms of the people she cared about the most encircle her shoulders. And if she secretly liked the feeling, no one should know about it.

At that moment, all seemed fine, but none of them noticed the figure lurking around in the shadows that was watching them intently.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated and keep me writing :)

Next chapter will have the return to National City, bringing us back to the main story. I feel like I've neglected the other characters a bit right now as I've focused solely on the beach house, but we will see the others again soon.

To the two guests who commented on the last chapter:

I'm glad you enjoy the story! Cat is the heart of the show for me, I really enjoy the relationship she and Kara have.

The Danvers sisters are one of the great things about the show, and I've missed the sister moments from season one greatly in season two. My story mostly focuses on Adam and Kara's relationship, which may cause some lack of Alex, but I still try to incorporate some sister scenes now and then ;).


	21. About Science and Stargazing

After the paintings of both Kara and Carter had been given an honourable place in the living room of the beach house, everyone helped to clean up the traces of their work.

"How about I go grab some blankets to take up on my promise?" Adam suggested, hugging Kara from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Sure, I'll join you when we're finished", she replied, cleaning out the last pair of brushes.

"Is it alright if I sit outside with Kara and Adam for a while?" Carter asked, almost pleading for permission because it was already late and he knew that he had to go to school in the morning.

"Just don't stay out too long", Cat decided, "I will only ask you once to get up tomorrow."

"Thanks mom", Carter squealed, grabbing the brushes Kara handed him to put them in his case. While Adam prepared their seats outside, Kara and Carter went back to the latter's room to store the equipment.

With every sign that could hint at their afternoon of painting covered up, the three were now sitting on the beach, huddled together under some blankets, some late-night snacks surrounding them, ready to eat.

Meanwhile, Cat had decided to go back inside to be able to answer some of her e-mails in her study. The fact that she had taken a short break from the company didn't mean that Catco would be able to survive without her. She still had some urgent business appointments she had to make and most importantly, she had to give her approval to several departments before the new number of the magazine could be launched.

"I sometimes wonder what's out there", Carter commented silently, grabbing a fistful of crackers. "The universe is just endless."

"Where do these philosophical thoughts suddenly come from?" Adam joked.

"Well, we already know that aliens exist", the boy explained, "It's just fascinating how there are millions of planets and galaxies out there, it makes us seem utterly small compared to all of it."

Adam only hummed in response, his gaze fixed on the sky above them. Unconsciously, he grabbed Kara, who was leaning against his side, closer, fully aware of the slim chances that had caused the girl to end up right there and then. Aware that she had literally come from the infinity of those stars, Adam couldn't possibly imagine how Kara could be in his arms. It was all so surreal, yet he was holding the tangible result, afraid that Kara would disappear if he let go.

"You know, there is even a theory among scientists that the universe we live in is just one of many, that there somehow exists a multiverse", Carter continued, enraptured with his fascination.

Kara perked up and yawned, grabbing her blanket closer. "What's gotten you so interested in that theory?" she inquired.

"I'm doing my science project about it", he answered, delighted that Kara seemed interested in the matter as well. "Do you think it's actually possible that such a thing exists?"

"I really do", she spoke determinedly, as if she knew more, "I'm not really sure though how it works", she contemplated. "Maybe it's because of the fact that atoms are only capable of being arranged in a finite number of ways in time and space which leads to the repetition of events and people. Or there could be something like parallel universes that hover just out of reach of the dimensions we experience…"

Both Adam and Carter gaped at her, mouths wide open, which the girl didn't seem to notice as she continued sharing other scientific theories, losing herself in the spiel she was demonstrating.

"How do you know all of that?" Adam asked, not understanding the first thing of what Kara was explaining.

Kara just looked bewildered at the two, debating how to answer them. "I grew up with scientists", she shrugged, not entirely convincing, "My father was a scientist, my adoptive parents were too, so some things just kind of stuck."

"That's really cool", Carter mouthed, imagining a life with people who were just as crazy about the topic as he was, "So why didn't you become one as well?"

"I just wanted to carve out my own path, do something unexpected", the blonde replied, staring melancholically at the sky with a forlorn look in her eyes.

When she snuggled closer into Adam's side, resting her head on his shoulder, the man gently ran his fingers through the golden locks.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting tired", he began.

"Me too", Kara yawned again which only added to her statement.

"I'm just surprised mom hasn't rushed out of the house yet. It's almost midnight", Carter beamed, getting up to fold his blanket.

"You won't be so happy when you have to drag yourself out of bed tomorrow", Adam joked, ruffling his brother's hair.

Picking up the empty bowls of snacks and the other blankets, the three went back inside. Passing Cat's study, they saw how some light shone from under the door, indicating that the older woman was still working.

"The work of a CEO is never done apparently", Adam commented quietly, not wanting to disturb Cat.

After Kara and Adam had said goodnight to Carter, they entered their own room. Adam immediately plopped down on the bed, exhausted after the busy day, while Kara went to the bathroom to change out of her clothes.

"So, what was that all about?" he began when Kara came back shortly after, dressed in another pair of cute pyjamas. This one consisted of a pair of shorts and a simple red t-shirt. It was an endearing sight, yet it was enough to make Adam's blood rush to his head because Kara had managed to look adorably innocent and ridiculously hot at the same time.

"What?"

"Your scientific knowledge", Adam added, "My father is a lawyer, which doesn't mean that I know the first thing about law enforcement", he explained, referring to Kara's statement about her family.

Kara sighed, taking a seat next to him on the bed. She brought her knees up to her chin and rested her arms on them, glancing sideways at Adam. "My mother was a lawyer too, sort of", she smiled.

"What was her name?" the man tried, skipping closer to his girlfriend.

"My mother's name was Alura, my father was named Zor-El."

"Just like Kara Zor-El", Adam nodded.

"We had different guilds that constructed our society", she continued, "Everyone was predetermined from birth to join one of them someday. My father was one of the heads of the science guild, the house of El being one of the most influential families."

"So, you're basically royalty?" Adam's eyes widened at the revelation.

"Krypton wasn't a monarchy", Kara quickly denied, "The house of El only held a high position in all the important councils, we weren't regarded as being better than someone else because of that."

"Okay, I understand", he squeezed her knee, urging her to go on.

"I was to become the youngest member of the science guild", Kara revealed with a sigh, a hint of pride leaking through.

"You're basically a genius?" Adam deduced in awe, "Why didn't you use all that knowledge?"

"Krypton was much more advanced than earth", the girl explained, "I noticed when I managed to transfer most of your concepts to the Kryptonian equivalent. It was just too easy", she shook her head, smiling at a memory. "I once corrected a teacher, solving a problem that no kid my age could have known. It was too suspicious, so the Danvers convinced me to blend in and ever since then, I have pretended not to know more than I should."

"That's awful", the brown-haired man spoke, having a visual image in his head of a young, small blonde girl who had just lost everything that used to be normal.

"I just lost my passion for it", Kara continued, "It was also a chance to prove that I wasn't destined to grow in one specific direction. I wanted to cut my ties with the science guild and seek my own path. I was always interested in newspapers for a start. We didn't have them on Krypton, because everything worked with holograms. It seemed so primitive at first, but it intrigued me."

"You know what?" Adam implored, processing the information on how Kara grew up to become his mother's assistant. Kara's expectant blue orbs caused the hair on his arms to stand up. "I'm proud of you", he whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Just go change", Kara laughed, waving in the direction of the bathroom, flustered because of the compliment.

Adam quickly placed another kiss at the same spot before scrambling out of the bed with a silly grin on his face. "Be right back."

And if Kara had already fallen asleep when he came out of the bathroom, one arm tucked under her head, legs sprawled out underneath the blankets, Adam could only admire the beautiful girl in the bed with an even bigger grin.

Not wanting to wake her up, he slowly drew back the blanket and climbed in, shuffling closer to put his front against Kara's back and throwing one arm around her to pull her as closely as possible. Curled up together in bed, sleep quickly overtook Adam as well and he drifted off with a huge smile on his face, breathing in the flowery scent of the girl next to him that he didn't want to let go ever again.

000

The next morning, they had woken up early to get back to the city. After a quick breakfast, the family now found themselves in Cat's car, with Cat and Carter in front and Kara and Adam sitting together in the backseats.

"Are you sure the two of you aren't starved by now?" Cat commented, glancing in her rear-view mirror at the pair that was firmly holding hands.

"We're meeting Kara's sister at a coffee shop when we're back in the city", Adam explained, absentmindedly brushing his thumb over Kara's hand.

The girl had called Alex early that morning, knowing that the agent would already be awake since Alex had the habit of going for a run before breakfast. Kara still felt a bit guilty about her sudden escapade, mostly because she didn't share her plans with her sister. They always told each other everything and despite the fun time they had spent at the beach house, Kara had missed her sister.

"I can drop you off if you'd like", the business woman suggested.

"Thanks", Adam spoke, "It's on the way to Catco, so you can just let us out when we pass by it."

The rest of the ride went by in a rush as the four all shared some happy chatter. When they had almost reached St. Edmund's Hall, the car slowed down and Carter grabbed his backpack before stepping out.

"See you tonight mom", he spoke, turning towards the back, "Bye guys, it was great to hang out with you."

"Likewise", Kara returned, "We definitely should do this again soon."

"See you later Carter", Adam added, just before the boy slammed the car-door shut and went on to walk towards the building, a happy smile on his face.

"I saw how you slipped Carter those notes about the multiverse theory at breakfast", Adam whispered into Kara's ear, when Cat kicked the car into its gear and drove away.

"He asked me", she defended, "I'm just happy I could help with his research."

"Don't say you didn't like assisting Carter with his science project", he teased, poking her stomach.

When Kara didn't answer and looked away guiltily, Adam chuckled. "I'm secretly dating a nerd."

"May be true", she confessed, letting out some small giggles at Adam's continuing attack on her stomach, "But you like this nerd."

"That I do", he admitted, "Very much in fact."

"You must be lucky then", Kara nodded determinedly, smiling nonetheless, "Because this nerd likes you a lot too."

Mainly focusing on the road, Cat could only see how the pair threw each other their most blinding smile; their conversation, however, was too quiet to pick up. They sat so closely to each other, her assistant could as well be sitting on her son's lap.

000

When the two walked towards the coffee shop, they immediately spotted Alex who had already claimed one of the tables outside on the terrace.

"Adam, good to see you again", the brunette greeted with a small smile before standing up and hugging her sister.

"I'm sorry that I kept you in the dark these past few days", Kara apologized, throwing her arms around her sister.

"You're here now", Alex returned, although her grip on Kara's shoulders turned more fiercely even as she spoke the words. It was a silent give-away that she had indeed missed her younger sister.

"We always tell each other everything", Kara spoke, shaking her head as they took their seats.

"You have nothing to apologize for", the other Danvers reassured, "I understand if you need some time alone, which doesn't mean I didn't miss you."

"I missed you too, Alex", Kara replied with a little laugh, "I'm sorry I've neglected you. This whole situation is weighing on all of us and it was selfish of me to think I was the only one directly involved."

"It matters to all of us", Adam jumped in, reaching over the table to rest his hand atop of Kara's.

"Adam's right", Alex confirmed, "We're family and family always sticks together even when it gets hard."

"El Mayarah", Kara softly let out.

"Stronger together", both Alex and Adam spoke proudly, throwing each other a tender look which expressed that they both would do everything for the alien girl that had literally crashed into their lives.

"What happened after I left with Cat?" Kara suddenly asked, breaking the silence that had fallen upon them. She remembered rushing out of her apartment, leaving Adam behind and how she had finally ended up at Catco after wandering through the city for what could have been hours for all she had known. No one except Cat had known about her whereabouts.

"Adam called me and told me what had happened", Alex explained, "We were worried."

"About that… You tracked me?" Kara exclaimed incredulously.

"You just disappeared", Alex shrugged, "I thought it was justified."

"Still, the fact that you're able to is so confusing", the blonde gasped, restraining herself from asking about the details.

"You didn't have your powers and we still don't have any idea who is out there waiting to get you. There was a possibility that you could have been kidnapped now that you're vulnerable", Alex spoke, "Imagine my surprise when I found out you were sun-bathing with no one other than Cat Grant", she laughed, wiggling her eyebrows.

"That's just…", Kara held in a breath. "I told you she wasn't that bad," she huffed, raising her chin defiantly and crossing her arms over her chest.

Adam could only snort at how Kara failed to look imposing, only achieving to look as adorable as ever.

"Hey, you're supposed to be on my team", the girl sniffed, swatting playfully at Adam's arm.

As Adam fully broke out in laughter, he suddenly remarked a bright red dot aimed at Kara's shirt. The smile slipped from his face and his mind immediately went into alarm because it could only mean one thing.

"Look out!" he shouted, not doubting one second. The man almost jumped out of his chair, knocking it over in the process and forcefully shoved Kara out of the way, sending them both to the ground.

Almost simultaneously, a loud gunshot brought everyone who was enjoying the sunny morning on the terrace out of their happy banter.

"Kara!" Alex yelled, panicking when she saw her sister lying motionless on the floor with Adam on top of her. Around her, all the costumers of the coffee shop were running away, fearing for their lives. They were all desperately trying to escape the madman that had fired the shot.

"I'm fine", came the muffled response as Kara tried to make her way from under Adam's motionless body. Her elbow was scraped due to the drastic fall and she still felt disoriented as her brain didn't fully process what was going on.

It was only when she managed to turn Adam's body around that she noticed the blood stain on his chest that was rapidly getting larger.

"Oh Rao, Adam!" she cried out, the blood on her hands sending shivers all over her body.

"We have to do something!" Alex screamed. Wasting no time, she grabbed a bunch of napkins from their table and scooted over, pressing them against the wound to stop the bleeding as best as she could.

Kara could only look at the scene with tears in her eyes, completely numb to all the chaos that had erupted around her. Her gaze was focused on her boyfriend, who was on the ground, unconscious and unresponsive as the blood kept gushing out of his chest.

The sight and the fear of losing Adam was enough to send the blood rushing through her veins, to get her heart beating so wildly that it was the only sound that resonated into her ears. It was beating erratically as if it could jump out of her chest at any moment and Kara felt dizzy due to the adrenaline coursing through her veins at full speed.

Feeling a sudden shift in her body, Kara seemed to snap out of her trance as everything around her came into clear view. The people who were still scrambling away around them, Alex who was watching her with desperation in her eyes and Adam, whose paleness formed a stark contrast with the bright red that was coating his clothes and the ground around him. Realizing what was going on, Kara did the only thing she could do right then. She stood up and rushed along with the mass of people who were fleeing the crime scene.

"Kara!" Alex shouted out after the running girl with a hint of confusion, her hands not leaving Adam's wound.

Moments later, Kara came back from the nearest alley dressed in her Supergirl outfit and thanked Rao that she had decided to wear it under her clothes even while she was powerless. Without hesitation, she picked up Adam's dead weight and flew up into the sky, not wasting any time.

Alex could only watch how her sister disappeared out of view and hoped that Kara would make it in time as Adam had already lost too much blood. Feeling slightly nauseated with the amount of the red liquid that was coating her hands and arms, she glanced up and noticed that several people were recording the latest rescue by National City's own hero. She could only be glad that her sister had still thought about changing first and had not jumped into the air while wearing her civilian clothes, even if it was Adam's life that was on the line.

* * *

Thanks to all of you for reaching 100 followers! I never expected this story to turn out in the big monster it has become as it is still the first story I ever write. Please leave a review if you liked it or if you want to give some constructive criticism :).

Kara's powers are finally back into play, even if it is only because of a traumatic event like Adam getting shot. It seems our big bads have come out of the shadows again.

To the guest: thank you for the compliment! As it's my first fic I'm still trying things out and I don't consider myself a great writer, so it's always nice to know some people do enjoy my writing.


	22. Accidental Encounters

Complete and total numbness. That was what Kara felt when she found herself waiting in the hallway of the DEO on a hard, wooden chair. After the attack, she had brought Adam to the DEO as fast as she could, constantly reminding herself that she couldn't break the sound barrier while carrying a fragile human body in her arms. The flight had seemed to take hours, every second that passed by was one too many, one that could make the difference between life and death.

Now, Adam was in surgery, after he had been taken care off by the medical personnel of the DEO that had immediately placed him on a gurney and had put a mask over his mouth to assist his breathing. All Kara could do was look on helplessly, unable to save the life of the man she loved, despite all the godlike powers she possessed, and that made her both angry and terrified. She had slumped towards the chair outside the operation room as she could no longer find the strength anymore to hold her body upright and had let herself slide down on the piece of furniture into a puddle of limps.

She had no idea how much time had passed since she had left Adam into the hands of the doctors simply because the combination of adrenaline, fear and shock that she was momentarily experiencing was anything but a trustworthy indicator. Everything was too much, she wanted to rip her uniform apart to get rid of the blood that stained her family crest, yet she remained still as her muscles seemed to protest every small movement.

Trapped inside her own mind, Kara kept gazing at the stark grey wall in front of her as it was the only thing she could still clearly distinguish when her vision had become blurry. Her hands lay clasped in her lap and her hair, that was dishevelled due to the flight, fell in ringlets around her face, hiding her bloodshot red eyes.

A soft, cooing voice tried to reach past the wall that Kara had erected to shield herself from the world around her, but the blonde didn't register the sound and began rocking her body back and forth.

"Kara?" Alex tried once again, bending down through her knees so she was on eye level with her sister. Only then did she notice the dried stains on Kara's cheeks and the broken expression on her face. Alex had to bite her lip trying not to scream out loud when seeing her little sister like that.

However, the younger Danvers remained impassive and seemed to look straight through Alex. She didn't even notice it when Alex got up slightly to put one arm around her.

"It's alright, Kara", the brunette whispered once she felt how Kara leaned her body against hers. She didn't want to push any further because she knew Kara sometimes wanted to let her mind wander without speaking. "Everything will be alright."

Alex was proved right once again when the broken and cracked response finally came after holding the tormented hero for a while. "How can you say that?" Kara muttered through her sobs. It was clear that she was having trouble uttering those words with the hiccups that threatened to come through.

"Adam's strong", Alex spoke silently, wrapping Kara into a hug, "Just like you are. No one can keep the two of you apart for long."

The tears that had threatened to spill and that Kara had desperately tried to keep at bay now started to break free without restraint as she felt Alex's grip tighten around her. She needed this, she needed to hold her sister right now, and she was grateful that Alex didn't comment on her strength when she desperately gripped the agent's t-shirt.

Kara still hadn't looked up at her sister and kept staring at the wall in utter concentration, while sobs racked through her body. Holding the blonde closely, Alex started singing the Kryptonian lullaby that Kara had once taught her when they were kids. It was a reminder of a time when Kara had struggled with her sensory overload and Alex had quickly learned that it always managed to calm the alien girl down. This time was no different. Soon, she felt Kara's clenched fist around her shirt loosen and as the sobs quieted down, Kara's body stopped shaking.

"You've remembered", Kara let out with difficulty due to her hoarse throat as Alex let out the last words to the song. Her shining blue orbs filled with tears now peered up and caught Alex's line of vision.

"Always", Alex said, lifting one hand up to gently wipe away the lines of tears that had been drawn on her sister's cheeks, while the other remained firmly around Kara's shoulder. Alex couldn't remember the last time she had needed to sing the song to Kara, since her sister had gained control over her hearing for years now, still she would never forget the foreign words that the girl had once taught her. It had been one of the first things that Kara had told her about her home world after Alex had accepted Kara as her family and represented an undoubtable shift in their relationship. Although wary at first, Kara had started trusting Alex that night in their room in Midvale after waking up from another nightmare. That moment would always hold a special place in Alex's heart because it was the night they had truly become sisters.

A smile graced Kara's features when she looked at her sister in awe. A smile that was just as quickly returned by the brunette. Both knew, even without words, that the lullaby was so much more than just a song usually sung by a mother to her child. It was a promise, an everlasting silent oath that they would always be there for each other right when things got hard.

Both women turned their heads around when they noticed the black combat boots in their peripheral vision.

"J'onn", Kara mumbled, her lower lip trembling slightly. "What's going on?"

"I was actually looking for Alex", the man began, gesturing at the oldest Danvers. He decided not to comment on Kara's dishevelled appearance, nor did he say anything to offer her comfort. He knew it would be futile and only make matters worse right now after Alex had succeeded in consoling her sister.

"Why do you need me?" the brunette inquired, not letting go of Kara.

"You were at the scene when the attack found place, correct?"

"Yes", Alex confirmed, seeing how Kara inhaled sharply at the reminder. "I've only just come in because I stayed to scan the perimeter, looking for any sign of the gunman, but he was already gone. It seems like his primary target was Kara, so it could be possible that he panicked after firing the shot and wounding the wrong person. There were also too many civilians around to try again."

J'onn nodded curtly at that, rubbing his chin with his thumb and index finger in thought. "The coffee shop is located in a crowded neighbourhood, so we've already checked if there are any traffic cameras, but unfortunately our search came back negatively. I had hoped you could offer us some intel."

"The library is nearby", Alex picked in, thinking about an article she had read last week in the paper, "They've recently put a camera on the roof to film the skyline. Apparently, it's for an artistic project. They would film for a whole year and then put all the images together and accelerate them."

"And how would your knowledge about artistic filmography help our case?" J'onn asked warily.

"It's also one of the tallest buildings that's located around the coffee shop", Alex explained, "So the recordings should offer us some usable images, considering the hitman also must have fired from a nearby roof."

"Can you make sure we get those recordings?" J'onn informed, "This could be our first real lead."

"First thing", Alex nodded, to which her superior responded with a slight smile before turning towards Kara, who still held on to Alex's arm and had no intention of letting go.

"Kara, you should head home", the man suggested, deliberately choosing to use the girl's first name and not the usual 'Miss Danvers' regarding the circumstances.

"But I…" came the faint protest, before J'onn cut her off, a glimmer of distress and pity in his eyes.

"There's nothing you can do here, Kara. The surgery could take hours."

"I don't want to leave his side", Kara admitted softly.

"You shouldn't be here, you'll only worry more and it'll make you go crazy", Alex spoke, squeezing her sister's shoulders. The girl still didn't look convinced.

"I'll call you when they bring Adam to his room", J'onn promised, "So you can come back to visit him."

"Really?"

"I promise, Kara", the Martian assured, visibly relieved when Kara nodded.

"Rao!", she suddenly gasped out, causing Alex and J'onn to jump at the sudden outburst. Panicking once again, she stood up and buried her face in her hands. "Cat doesn't know what happened. I have to tell her. I should have been at the office by now, she'll be worried sick."

"Kara!" Alex shouted, resting her hand on Kara's arm, "Calm down."

"I should go, Alex."

"There is no way you're flying right now", Alex reprimanded, her face turning soft as she took in her sister's fear stricken face. "I'll drive you."

000

The car ride had lasted an eternity and Kara had commented as such repeatedly, successfully driving Alex crazy. Both Danvers let out a deep breath when the drive was finally over and Kara got out of the car, leaving Alex behind who accelerated as soon as Kara had slammed the door shut, leaving a cloud of smoke and some skid marks on the street in her wake.

Kara practically ran towards Cat's office, rushing just a bit faster than possible for an ordinary human. Nervously glancing at her watch as if the extra seconds would make a difference, Kara cursed the slowness of the elevator. In her distraught state, she hustled out when the doors opened, not paying attention towards her surroundings as she forgot that the hallways of Catco were always crowded at that time of the day. The crash with the bystander that casually passed by was inevitable.

With a loud bang, the unfortunate person was sent to the ground, the paper's they'd been carrying now floating in the air, seemingly mocking them as they slowly fluttered in circles and landed next to the victim.

"Oh Rao", Kara exclaimed, eyes growing large when she realized what she had done, "I'm so sorry."

Taking in the person she had accidently tackled like a professional rugby player, Kara held out her hand to help the woman up.

She was dressed impeccably in a burgundy coat, that Kara was sure had to cost more than her rent. Underneath that, she wore a black skirt and a blue blouse, that was now slightly wrinkled due to the collision. Her long raven black hair was held together in a high ponytail and peering green eyes, that reminded Kara of the colour of Kryptonite, were stared intently at her. The woman rose one eyebrow at the offered hand, before accepting it.

"I'm really sorry", Kara repeated as she kneeled to pick up the papers around them.

"I'm fine", the woman reassured, although she was rubbing her shoulder even as she spoke the words. "It's not a big deal."

Kara still wasn't convinced when she got up and handed the woman her paperwork back. Her eyes were still anxiously running up and down the stranger's silhouette. "Are you sure?" she questioned. "It was quite a hit."

"Yeah, that it was", the woman joked, a small smile curled around her lips. "What are you, made of steel?" she chuckled.

"I'm sorry", Kara apologised again.

"Really, no harm done…" she assured and paused, waiting for Kara to introduce herself.

"Um, Kara. Kara Danvers. Nice to meet you", Kara greeted, extending her hand once again. "Although, maybe it's not so nice, considering I bumped into you", she giggled nervously.

"Well Kara, the pleasure is all mine", the woman returned, the smirk still present on her face as she took in Kara's appearance. "Are you sure you're fine though?" she spoke with genuine concern latched in her voice, "You look a bit shaken."

"I'm alright", Kara spoke, but she found herself give in to the woman's piercing gaze. "Um, I'm kind of late for work…"

"That explains why you ran into me like that", the woman chuckled, "But not why you have dried tears on your cheeks. I've heard stories about Cat Grant and her employees but your reaction would be a bit too extreme, even for her."

Kara bit her lip before answering. "My boyfriend is in the hospital. He's in surgery right now and I'm not allowed with him yet."

"I'm sorry", the stranger spoke and her green eyes revealed her worry despite her tone that she managed to keep flat. Kara had no doubt that the woman was used to hiding her emotions and keeping a straight posture in the hard business world. "I hope he gets better soon. Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I will be", Kara spoke, rubbing her neck to avoid the woman's continuing gaze. She didn't want to think about what could go wrong while she was there and Adam was at the DEO. Not allowing the tears to come back, she gestured at the woman's arms. "I hope your paperwork isn't too jumbled."

The woman scoffed. "It's not like I needed it. My meeting with Cat was cancelled last minute. Apparently, she forgot about it, not that I blame her, because now that I've seen you, she didn't look much better either."

"Oh, that's my fault", Kara slammed her hand against her forehead, "I'm her assistant, so I'm the one who manages Miss Grant's schedule."

The woman smiled at that. "I think the circumstances warrant a missed appointment, Kara. I'm sure you'll be in touch to find me a gap between Cat's busy meetings."

"Yep, that will be me", Kara nodded as she decided not to comment on the stranger's use of Miss Grant's first name. Clearly, she had to be an important person if she could get away with that out in the open. Some people were scared out of their minds by Miss Grant, so the casual tone with which this person addressed Catco's boss, not to mention the way she was dressed in her expensive attire, gave her an intimidating posture to say the least.

"Well, I should be going", she said and Kara's face turned red when she realized she had been staring at her for the past minute. "It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise", the blonde smiled as the other woman trailed off.

"And Kara?" she spoke, turning around to face Kara once more, "Take care, will you?"

Kara could only nod, speechless at the woman's concern for a stranger she had just met. It was only when the woman was out of sight that Kara realized she'd never caught her name.

000

Meanwhile, Alex had gone back to the coffee shop, hoping to find something, anything that could help to capture the assailant. The place would be clear by now of curious minds who were trying to get a glance at the tragic scene and who had prevented and hindered her earlier investigation. Alex wouldn't admit that she hated those disaster travellers, but if she were allowed to shoot at them, if only to scare them, she wouldn't think twice about it.

However, upon arriving at the scene, she was met with a yellow police line which stated that no one could cross the place. A short woman with a leather jacket and dark grey jeans was standing with her arms crossed next to a forensic doctor who was examining the blood left on the pavement. Not caring at all, Alex lifted the tape and got under it, walking unbothered towards the table where she had sat only a couple of hours ago.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?" the cop shouted out as soon as she spotted Alex. Her long black hair that fell in waves over her shoulders was blowing in the wind as she furiously made her way towards the intruder.

Alex only rolled her eyes at the petite woman, whose brown eyes spat fire at her. For such a small person, she was staring Alex down as if she were in charge off the whole situation. The nerve this police officer demonstrated was unspoken of and Alex couldn't wait to wipe that self-righteous expression from her face.

Nonchalantly, she took out her DEO badge, holding it behind her back for a moment to allow the shift to take place. "Agent Alex Danvers", she introduced herself, putting emphasis on the fact that she was an agent, proving that this silly cop had no authorization over her. "FBI."

The woman warily eyed the FBI badge that Alex swung in front of her face. Her eyes narrowed and she ran her gaze all over Alex's body while standing with her arms crossed.

Alex had to admit that she admired the woman for holding her ground against an FBI agent. The continuing stare she gave her even made her question the technology in her badge. It was infallible, still the cop seemed to see right through it.

"Maggie Sawyer. NCPD", she returned, gesturing at the badge that proudly hung around her neck. "So, tell me, agent Danvers, what's the FBI doing on my crime scene?"

"Your crime scene?" Alex questioned, raising one eyebrow.

"We're in the middle of the city", Maggie spoke as she held her arms wide open to support her point, "Last thing I checked, this falls under my jurisdiction."

"Your jurisdiction ends where I say it does", Alex snarled and raised one finger at the other woman, holding herself back from jabbing it into the obnoxious cop's chest.

Maggie jutted her lower lip, not intimidated by the agent's power play. "I just don't see why the FBI would be interested in a simple shooting."

"What the government does or does not, is none of your concern, Sawyer", Alex grunted.

"I figured it was strange that there were no reports about a person that's been brought into hospital with a gunwound", Maggie smirked and Alex mentally berated herself for being distracted by the woman's dimples, "Makes me wonder if there's something more going on…"

"I wouldn't set my hopes too high up", Alex mumbled.

Maggie only kept flashing those dimples and didn't care that the agent seemed to lose her cool while she herself remained the epitome of stoical immobility. "If that's all you have to say, I would like to get back to work, this case won't solve itself."

Restraining herself from making another comment about how her lab would make the NCPD seem like kindergarten, Alex's eyes grew impossibly small as she stared daggers at the woman. "Wouldn't want to bother you with that", she spoke viciously, even though Maggie only kept smiling teasingly.

"See you later, Danvers."

Infuriated with the short brunette, Alex stomped away from the crime scene. She would try her luck at the library and confiscate those video tapes that would provide some very much needed answers.

* * *

A bit of an early update because I'm unable to write in the next two weeks. I'm basically going on a road trip without electronic devices. So I'll answer your comments when I get back (it would be nice to have some to come back to ;)).

Guess we've had our introduction of some important season two characters ;). Cat and Lena already seem to know each other, and Maggie has just a bit too much fun teasing Alex.

Next up: Kara and Cat talk about what happened, before Kara goes back to the DEO to check on Adam, while Alex has another run in with Maggie and discovers something in the video material that changes everything. Winn will also make a short appearance in between, only to set things up for the next chapters.

Thank you for reading!


	23. The Aftermath

"You know who that was right?" a stunned voice rang out.

Kara, who was still staring after the mysterious woman she had just met, turned around and was met with a shell-shocked Winn. "Should I?"

A loud snort was his response at that. "Really Kara?" he gasped dramatically, "You don't have the slightest idea?"

She just shrugged helplessly, pushing her glasses further up her nose in the process. "She must be someone important, right?" Kara guessed. "I mean, she looked pretty intimidating."

"Pretty intimidating?" Winn parroted as his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "You just chitchatted with the CEO of the most influential tech company in National City and you had no clue." He slapped his thigh to make his point. "I can't believe you didn't recognise her, I thought that you would at least be familiar with the family of your cousin's archenemy."

The wheels were now turning at rapid speed inside Kara's head. "Wait, was that Lex Luthor's sister?" she exclaimed, causing several employees to look their way.

"The one and only", Winn confirmed, nodding vigorously.

Kara rubbed her forehead in thought. "I didn't know LuthorCorp did business in National City?"

"Well, apparently Lena Luthor decided to move their headquarters away from Metropolis. It's pretty big news, I can't believe it's the first time you hear about it", Winn explained. "If anyone would know what the Luthor's are up to, I would have expected it to be you", he added, greatly gesturing at Kara's chest where the house of El crest was hidden underneath her button up.

"Why would I have a reason to spy on the Luthors?" the blonde spoke, her balled fists now resting on her hips, which made Winn shrink back a bit. "Lex is behind bars. I never held his crimes against the rest of his family. Seems a bit unfair to judge others based on the acts of one single person."

"Just be careful Kara", Winn warned, a hint of concern shining through. "Lena is a literal genius. Some even rumour that she's smarter than Lex. She might be dangerous. You never know if Lex's philosophy has rubbed off on his sister. It's common knowledge that they were always close when they were younger…"

"I get what you're saying", Kara jumped in, cutting off Winn's ramble. "But I won't let some prejudices determine my view on Lena. She seemed nice just now."

"Yeah, Lex was also nice and charming, until it came to aliens", the man snorted. "Look, Lena Luthor is one of the most innovating people currently working in bio-engineering. I would be an idiot if I wasn't impressed by her work…"

"But?" Kara added, sensing he was going to say more.

Winn sighed. "After Lex's trial, she just jumped onto the scene and became LuthorCorp's new CEO. No one knows what she did before that and no one knows what she does when she's not at the office. Her personal life is clouded in mystery or is just simply non-existent. Most people are still trying to figure out where her true loyalties lie and with everything that's going on lately…" his eyes trailed down, turning away from Kara.

"You think she might be involved in the recent attacks on Supergirl?" Kara deduced.

"I don't know Kara!", Winn shouted out as he sharply lifted his head to meet Kara's eyes. The girl jumped slightly at the sudden outburst and Winn buried his face in his hands for a second before he continued with a much smaller voice: "I'm just saying it's a possibility. I would hate to see you, or someone else, get hurt."

The blonde now grabbed Winn's fluttering hands and pried them open to entwine their fingers. "Hey, I'm fine, okay?" she spoke gently. "I promise to be careful."

"It's just… you're my best friend, Kara", he sighed.

"Really?" she smiled softly, glad that Winn had referred to them as friends. She really hoped this meant that they could be friends again after the tension that had erupted when she hadn't returned his feelings.

"The best", Winn grinned and Kara joined him for a moment until she remembered why she had come to Catco in the first place.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he pried, squeezing his friend's hands to show that she could spill her heart out and that he would listen. "Is Adam not alright?"

"So you've heard about that?" Kara grimaced.

"It's all over the news", he frowned, "I'm surprised Miss Grant hasn't called you. She literally collapsed at her desk when the news came through. She's usually so composed, no one's ever seen her break like that."

Glancing towards the office, Kara could see how Cat had now remarked her assistant's presence and was withholding herself from storming over towards her. Kara guessed it probably had something to do with the fact that she wouldn't be able to stand upright at the moment, much like she herself had felt when she was still shocked and dazed.

"I should really go", Kara apologized, letting her hands slip loose from Winn's reassuring grasp.

"Of course", he spoke wholeheartedly while Kara skipped away.

Biting her lower lip, she turned around to address her friend once more. "Thanks, Winn. I'm glad you're my friend."

"Always", he smiled. "Hey, you know what?" he suggested, making Kara scrunch her eyebrows at him. "When Adam gets better, we should have a game night. We all could use the stress relief."

"That sounds great", Kara smiled, walking towards Cat.

000

At the library, Alex was concentrating on the images displayed at the screen in front of her. After the initial restraint from the personnel, they had almost immediately given in as soon as she had flashed her fake FBI credentials.

It really was fun to witness how they unloaded every single piece of information of which they thought it could be useful in her research, at least until she got tired of it and stated that she would only need the video tapes of the last couple of hours and that she would appreciate it if she could watch them alone. The speed with which everyone had bolted out of the room at her words was impressive and Alex doubted that even her sister could have been gone quicker.

So now, she just sat in silence, dissecting every image that flashed by on the screen. Some time had gone by, until Alex recognised the sound of someone entering the room, followed by an all too familiar voice.

"Danvers!" detective Sawyer greeted. "Didn't expect to see you again so soon."

Alex rolled her eyes and groaned before turning her chair around to come face to face with the smuggest member of the NCPD. "Sawyer", she smiled through closed teeth, "Came to join me?"

"Depends", Maggie spoke, jutting her lower lip as she took a seat on the empty chair next to Alex. "Tell me, did you find something interesting yet in those files?"

"What a coincidence you discovered this lead too", Alex responded, neglecting the question. She just preferred to work alone and the sooner she got out of there, the better. But of course, this woman just had to barge in and thwart that perfect plan. "Never pegged you for the artistic type."

"Gee Danvers", Maggie smiled, flashing those dimples again. "And here I thought we had nothing in common."

To Alex's discomfort, the detective came closer and crossed her arms on the table, resting her head on top of them. "So, anything yet?" she asked again, turning her face towards Alex who just gave her a shove to protect some sense of personal space.

"I've scrolled through most of the tapes that have been recorded around the time of the attack", Alex explained. "Nothing has showed up yet, but I still haven't arrived at the exact time point."

Maggie hummed in thought. "Shows that the assassin must have been informed quite well and that it was a deliberate hit. Otherwise he would have shown up to inspect the scenery."

"Right", Alex acknowledged, nodding in agreement. "I just wanted to double-check. It's not that I've had much time before you barged in."

"Barged in?" the detective grinned, raising one eyebrow, "We could make a team, Danvers. Solve this case together."

"Yeah, not going to happen", Alex mumbled under her breath.

"I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that last part", Maggie teased, "Mind repeating that for me?"

"Let's just continue", Alex scowled, bringing up the tape she hadn't seen yet, "This case won't solve itself."

"If that's a yes to the teamwork, I'll gladly accept it", Maggie smiled mischievously, while Alex decided to ignore any further comments this woman made.

"This should show us our target", she stated, "The other tapes are clean and this takes part about…" she held up the cover to check the time that was written on the back, "About fifteen minutes before the shot was fired."

"Let's get started then", Maggie spoke, rubbing her hands together as she settled back into her seat.

The two women watched the feed in complete and utter silence, fully concentrating on the images that passed on the screen.

"Hey, hold on a second", the detective suddenly interrupted, forcing Alex to press pause. "I think I saw something. Just zoom in on that building over there", she demonstrated the spot with her index finger, touching the screen in the process.

Alex had to bite her lip not to comment on that as she hated greasy finger stains on her devices, but still did as the other woman indicated. Narrowing her eyes, she indeed spotted the shape of a person on one of the rooftops.

"That's definitely our guy, right?" Maggie beamed, proud with her discovery. "It would be a strange coincidence if another person decided to take a walk on the rooftops of National City."

"I think I can make the image clearer", Alex continued, pressing some keys on her laptop, "Maybe we even get a good look at his face."

The two held their breaths as the particular image loaded onto the screen, now fully zoomed in, and when the body of the attacker slowly started to appear.

"See, I knew we would work great together", Maggie smirked.

"No, it can't be", Alex gasped out as she took in the full image in front of her and felt the blood withdrawn from her cheeks.

"Hey, you alright there, Danvers?" Maggie asked, clearly concerned now because Alex had turned as white as a sheet.

"I… I'm sorry, I… This can't be", she stuttered out, "I have to go."

Before Maggie could comment any further on the sudden developments, Alex had already packed all her stuff and had stormed out of the room faster than a lightning bolt, leaving the detective behind who was gaping at her with a mixture of complete confusion and utter bewilderment.

Alex couldn't believe what she had just seen. She didn't want it to be true. Yet, when she was in her car and opened her laptop again, in a hopeless attempt to convince herself otherwise, she was met with the undeniable evidence. Even without a clear image, she would recognise this person everywhere. Those features she was so familiar with now stared back at her, mocking her in all of their unmistakable familiarity. Because the image she had just enlarged, the picture of the person who had attacked her sister and had wounded Adam represented no one other than Jeremiah Danvers.

000

"Please tell me Adam is alright", Cat began as soon as Kara had entered the office.

Kara could tell the woman was trying to hold herself together in front of her employees, but the cracks in her voice betrayed how worried she truly was.

"He's in surgery", she spoke, "They basically shoed me out, told me I didn't need to worry."

Letting out a deep breath, Cat visibly relaxed as she stood up, but she still had to grab ferociously at the corner of her pristine white desk to steady herself, something that didn't go past Kara.

Gently taking Cat's arms, she guided her boss to the couch before sitting down herself.

"They?" Cat questioned after a while, a time which she had used to further school her features into a neutral expression. "I'm guessing you took him to your secret government facility."

When Kara only shrugged, Cat continued: "Please, I'm the Queen of All Media. I saw the images. So I also know that Supergirl appeared on the scene."

"It seemed like the only viable option at the moment", Kara explained, "If I had brought him to the hospital they would have asked questions…"

Cat nodded. The businesswoman knew that the girl was referring to her own state of mind after seeing how Adam got shot. It would have been suspicious to have Supergirl crying over a civilian, especially because assisting the emergency services was something that was daily routine for the heroine.

"I'm just thankful that your powers came back the moment they did", she commented as she took the tumbler of whiskey from the table with shaky hands and poured herself a good amount of the brown liquid.

"This is my fault…", Kara muttered as she stared at her fingers in her lap.

"Were you the one to pull the trigger then?" Cat simply asked, taking a swig of her drink.

"I… Of course not."

"Or were you the one that grabbed Adam to use him as a human shield when that bullet came flying into your direction?"

Kara scrambled uncomfortably in her seat and swallowed. "He was the one who jumped in front of me…" she spoke softly, screwing her eyes shut at the memory. "Why couldn't he just stand back? I would have been fine…"

Placing the empty glass back on the table, Cat squeezed Kara's knee. "You were human, Kara. There was no guaranteeing you would have survived taking that shot. Adam must have realized that", the older woman was now having trouble speaking, her lungs contracting in her chest, but her face didn't give away a single emotion. "I think he would do anything to keep you safe. Love is a strong emotion, it makes people do stupid things, especially when their loved ones are being threatened."

"I just", Kara began, the tears in her eyes visible now and Cat threw her a soft and understanding look. "I just love him so much."

Cat only flashed her a reassuring smile. "He loves you too, you know."

"Gosh, I'm being so selfish", Kara chuckled sardonically. "You're his mother. Yet, here I am, crying on your couch while you are the one who's comforting me."

"Let me remind you that not a single tear has been dropped in this office yet", the businesswoman returned, speechless to respond to Kara's words. Thinking too much about the whole ordeal would fully break her and she couldn't allow that right now. Adam was her son and the possibility of him getting injured was making her sick to her stomach, but Kara, that girl had lost so many people already, that Cat was scared what would happen if she lost yet another person she cared for. "No crying at the office, I won't be the one to break the rule now."

A small, grim smile tugged at the corners of Kara's lips. "I just ran into Lena Luthor in the hallway", she mentioned casually, throwing the conversation back to business. "Should I reschedule?"

"I almost forgot", Cat sighed. "You can call her company and ask them if Lena is free tomorrow at noon. Thank you, Kara."

When their talk was interrupted by the blaring sound of her phone ringing, Kara quickly answered it, knowing that it should be news about Adam, and was greeted with J'onn's deep voice.

"J'onn, how's Adam?" she immediately asked and Cat's head perked up at the sound of that name, her eyes growing wide.

"The operation went fine", J'onn reassured. "There were no further complications. He's at his room now, still unconscious but fine."

"Thank God", Cat let out in relief. The woman was practically sitting on top of Kara by now to hear what the person on the phone was saying.

"I'll be there in a minute", Kara spoke determinedly before switching the call off and turning back to Cat.

"If you're going to ask me if I want to join you to wherever that secret hospital of yours is located, then the answer is no", she said instantly, sensing what was going on in Kara's mind.

"Are you sure?" the girl tried.

"I hate hospitals, in any circumstance and in any capacity", came the curt reply, before the tension seemed to leave Cat's body and her tone became more serious. "I just don't want to be confronted with the realities of some dark government building."

"That's okay", Kara smiled softly, realizing that Cat didn't want to come with because she wouldn't be able to keep her emotions in check at the place. The military equipment and the weighty tension that always seemed to hang in the air at the DEO would make the whole situation look much more serious and worse than it actually was. "I'll let you know if things change", she promised, to which Cat promptly agreed with a small and grateful nod.

"Go", she urged Kara, giving the girl one last squeeze before withdrawing her hand. "I'm sure he'll want you to be there when he wakes up."

The prospect of being reunited with Adam's playful smile and those captivating brown eyes that had come to feel so much like home, fuelled Kara and with one last glance at her boss, the girl left the office as quickly as she could.

000

Standing in the doorway of the medical bay, Kara gasped at the sight of Adam.

The man was lying on the bed, not a scratch on him, making it look as if he was just in a peaceful sleep if it weren't for the several tubes linked to his body and the silent beeping of the monitors next to the bed.

"Hi", Kara whispered, taking one hand of Adam's into her own, carefully threading their fingers together. She shuddered at the cold feeling, but she was quickly reassured by the sound beating of his heart that reached her ears and by the further proof on the machines that monitored Adam's vitals.

"I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere." Kara wanted to be there, needed to be there, Supergirl emergencies be damned. The city had survived in her absence, it would manage to hold its own for a little while more.

Slowly, she brought the hand she was holding towards her mouth and kissed his knuckles gently, a tear escaping from the corner of her eye, making its way down her cheek. Adam still gave no sign of waking up any time soon, but just the fact that he was there with her and that she could witness the soft and equalized sound of him repeatedly inhaling and exhaling again was enough to put her mind at ease.

The state he was in, his whole body lying relaxed on the bed, formed such a huge contrast with the sight only a few hours prior.

Kara knew she would never be able to forget how there was so much blood coming out of his chest and she drew her lower lip between her teeth when thinking back to the way his body had been wheezing under the pressure, ready to give in to eternal darkness while she could only watch as Adam slipped further and further away from her with every passing second.

Now at least, she had the certainty that everything would be fine, even if she was desperately counting down to the time those brown eyes would flutter open.

"What the hell is going on here?" a loud and bellowing voice rang out from the hallway and Kara dropped Adam's hand in shock.

As Adam's hand dangled from the bedside, Lucy Lane was gazing at the scene with a mixture of anger and confusion.

"Why do we have a civilian at our supposed to be secret division and what is Supergirl doing next to him, crying no less", she yelled out, searching for answers as the whole setting had left her terribly in the dark.

"Lucy, I can explain", Kara tried as she stood up, unknowingly taking a protective stance and shielding Adam's body from the agent's sight. Fully aware that there was no way out of this, she could only stand in complete silence, waiting for the inevitable.

J'onn, who had heard the commotion and had entered the room as well, witnessed the staring contest between the two women with a stark expression on his face. "Agent Lane", he spoke authoritatively, "Would you care to elaborate what this is all about?"

The youngest Lane didn't address her superior, keeping her eyes forcefully on Supergirl instead as she even took a step closer towards the hero.

Despite the woman's much smaller posture, Kara could feel her body shrinking by the conspicuous and intimidating glare that was directed her way.

"I was just wondering why Supergirl over here would bring a civilian into this facility." There were a lot more questions racing through her mind, but Lucy decided to settle on that one first. "Or why she seems to be so upset about this situation, let alone the clear sight that this man has received medical treatment here."

"Everything that happens at the DEO, happens on my watch", J'onn answered curtly, hopelessly trying to salvage the situation.

"Wait", Lucy gasped as she took a good look at the man lying on the bed, "Is that Adam?"

The silence that fell upon the room was deafening and one could almost feel the tension between the three people in the room escalating.

Lucy's eyes kept flashing frantically between Adam and Supergirl, her scrutinizing gaze taking in every detail: from the discomforted state the hero appeared to be in, to the tears that marred her face because of her concern about Adam and the crinkle between her brow that fully put the small scar above her left eyebrow on display.

An outsider would have been able to pinpoint the exact moment on which she finally gathered the separate pieces together and Lucy's face morphed from one of puzzlement into bitter realization.

"K-Kara?"

* * *

I just wanted to get this one out there so this is quickly edited for now and if there are still mistakes they are my own.

Let me now if you have any suggestions :)


End file.
